


Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità

by KHfreak813



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Endgame ship will be...?, Gerita vs. Itapan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! It's **KH freak 813** here! Okay, I have been suffering a bit of writer's block due to immense amounts of schoolwork, preparation for college, and a general lack of motivation. However, this idea had struck me in the head and I couldn't help but write it out! In fact, this could help me; by writing what I like, I can get my motivation back! (:

As of a few months ago, I was brought into the world of Hetalia! It's just too cute and hilarious! This is my first story in this fandom! I hope you enjoy! XD

Gerita vs. Itapan: which couple will win? Will one or none of them? Find out for yourselves! ;)

No flames please! Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"What should I do? What should I do?!"

One could swear fire was being burned into the hapless tiles of the unfortunate floor as a bulky blond with bright blue eyes paced wildly like a man possessed, restless as he impatiently waited for a certain someone to arrive at his house.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Hair was nearly ripped out of its roots as fistfuls were clutched, harshly yanked in exasperation. "How am I supposed to tell him?!" A certain brunet instantly popped into the man's mind, limpid brown eyes full of light and happiness flashing brilliantly. A bright blush instantly flamed up. "Mein Gott! Pull. Yourself. Together!" Poor brain that was taking those beatings from frustrated fists!

"Ve~Doitsu!" The door flew open, an auburn blur flashing past before colliding straight into the blond, arms wrapped in a vice grip. It was a wonder the blond didn't fall over.

The addressed glared. "ITALIEN! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Germany, not _that?!_ Anything but _that!_ It's in _his_ language!" Shudder.

"Demo...demo!" The arms tightened as supple lips drew down into a pout. "You didn't have a problem with that in the past!"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously, the use of _that_ language fueling the German's rage. "ITALY!"

"Doitsu-san, I believe you shouldn't be so harsh to Italia-kun. He did nothing wrong." The rage only flared up at the sight of a raven man bearing piercing black eyes stepping into the picture.

Brown eyes lit up, the brunet's head snapping towards the newcomer. "NIHON!" The blond nation found a sudden lack of Italy as the auburn blur flashed toward the raven, trapping him in an absolute death grip, the energetic brunet rubbing their cheeks together. "Ciao! Ciao!" How the deep crimson flush went unnoticed by the Italian is a mystery even to this very day.

"What is _he_ doing here anyways?!" The rage boiled over as the brunet continued to give _him_ affection, barely restraining the urge to punch a hole through a wall. Barely.

Japan turned towards Germany, expression unreadable. "Italia-kun came to visit me this morning and asked if I wanted to spend some time with him. I agreed of course but he said he was going to spend the day with you too, so I would have to tag along." He shrugged. "So here I am. Italia-kun was ahead of me because he ran here while I walked."

"I never invited you!" The enraged blond nation stomped over to the two smaller ones, glaring full force at one of them. However, despite the prominent height difference, the Asian wasn't intimidated in the least.

Italy frowned. "Demo Doitsu!" Cringe. "I want Nihon to hang out with us!" Twitch. "The three of us are best friends!" Flinch. "It's been a while since the three of us have hung out!" Tears began filling limpid brown eyes. "We used to always be together as the Axis; I miss those times so much!" Even the coldest of hearts would melt at the sight of such a beautiful creature in misery.

Germany sighed, unable to continue his protests at the sight of those tears; he hated seeing his precious Italy cry after all. "...Fine."

"YAY!" The tears instantly dried up as if they were never there, a dazzling grin taking place of the previous sadness. "Let's go to my place! There's going to be a fireworks festival tonight and I want you both to come!"

The blond's brow twitched. "Then why did you want to come to my place?"

"The thing is..." The brunet sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "The people at my place are kinda busy setting up and I don't want you both to see that."

The raven chuckled. "Sokka." He smiled. "So you didn't want us to get caught up in the rush of people bustling about?"

"Exactly!" The energetic nation beamed. "And since Doitsu—" Cringe "—'s place is really close to mine, I decided we should meet up here!"

Japan nodded, his normally stoic features fond. "Subarashii, Italia-kun."

"Yatta!" The smile Italy gave could rival—and best—the sun.

The raven smirked. "I see you like speaking my language. Have my lessons helped you out?"

"Lessons?" Germany hissed.

The latter was ignored however, the brunet nodding rapidly at the former. "Sì! Sì! Boku wa omae no gengo ga suki!" Germany cringed at all the Japanese that slipped past the brunet's lips. However...

"So you _do_ like my language?" The raven chuckled at the rapid nod he received. "I'm glad that's so."

Ding!

Italy's ears perked up at the sudden noise. "Was that a timer?"

"Ja." Italy turned his attention back to Germany as he spoke. "In preparation for your arrival, I had some pasta and pizza prepared. Also, there's some gelato in the fridge. Enjoy."

The magic word had been spoken. "PAAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAAA~!" And he was out of the room in a flash, arms no longer around the raven as he sped into the kitchen. "PASTA! PASTA! PASTA! PASTA! PIZZA! GELATO! THANKS GERMANY!" The addressed smirked.

"It's on, isn't it?" Japan glared at the blond.

As a cry of utmost joy echoed throughout the entire house, Germany returned the glare. "Oh it's on."

* * *

Translation:

•German:

Mein Gott=My God, Italien=Italy, Ja=Yes

•Japanese:

Doitsu=Germany, Demo=But, Italia=Italy, Nihon=Japan, Sokka=I see, Subarashii=Wonderful, Yatta=All right, Boku wa omae no gengo ga suki=I like your language

•Italian:

Ciao=Hello, Sì=Yes

 _YES_ , I know that Italy actually refers to himself as 'Ore' in the Japanese version, but I like 'Boku' more for him.

I'm curious: which do you prefer, Gerita or Itapan? The end pairing is already set and won't change, but I just want to know! The first eight who can guess the correct endgame ship will win a special prize from me at the end of this story! :D

*You must review my ff.net version as well in order to be eligible*

*As of 5-28-16, no one can guess anymore since the story has ended and the endgame ship has been announced already. Sorry. /:*

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

TO ALL THE READERS OF THIS FIC: I'll give a little hint regarding the endgame ship...read the story summary. That's all I'll say! ;)

*you still must give your answer here and in ff.net as a review in order to be eligible*

*As of 5-28-16, no one can guess anymore since the story has ended and the endgame ship has been announced already. Sorry. /:*

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_As a cry of utmost joy echoed throughout the entire house, Germany returned the glare. "Oh it's on."_

* * *

"VE~!"

As the blond and raven nations entered the kitchen—definitely not giving each other death glares along the way, not at all—the sight of a certain brunet country shoveling forkful after forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, a slice of pizza in his other hand with gelato on top greeted them. Only Italy could pull off wolfing food down his throat and still look absolutely adorable.

"Thank you so much Germany!" Italy beamed. "Going from Japan's house to yours sure made me hungry!" The mentioned narrowed his eyes, not pleased with the latest development. At. All.

The blond scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly turning away. "...No problem. Anything for you." He abruptly covered his mouth, coughing into a fist. "Ich liebe dich."

"Huh?" Italy cocked his head to the side, confused. "What does that mean?"

The blond became all flustered. "Nothing! It's nothing important!"

"Really?" The brunet blinked. "I could have  _sworn_  you said that too during World War II when I confronted you about a bad rumor England spread about us." He groaned. "Aww man! I really don't know my German!" He turned towards Germany, eyes pleading. "Could you please give me German lessons like Japan has been giving me Japanese lessons?!  _Please?!_ "

The bulky nation conceded, unable to resist the Italian. "...Fine."

"YAY!" The brunet flung himself at the taller country, latching on tightly. "Thanks Germany!" He then looked up, staring into the larger nation's eyes. "Could you tell me what 'Ich liebe dich' means first?"

Tomatoes would be jealous with how red the man became. "Y-You don't need to know!"

"Come on!" Italy pouted. "Tell me—"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

The door leading to the backyard burst open, three rapidly-moving blurs speeding towards the Europeans, knocking them over. "Blackie! Berlitz! Aster!" The projectiles were revealed to be three dogs, a Dachshund, German Shepherd, and Golden Retriever rapidly licking at the brunet's face.

"N-No! Stop it guys!" No such thing; the canines continued to slobber on their target, the brunet laughing at the excessive affection he received.

Their owner huffed as he picked himself up. "Stop already." No such luck. The man rubbed his temples, shaking his head. "You leave me no choice." He walked over to a cabinet, opening it before pulling out several doggie snacks. The pooches immediately ceased, rushing over to their master as he dangled the morsels before dropping them, the dogs gobbling them up. Germany sighed. "Those were special treats I was saving for their birthdays."

"Sorry." The blond glanced down at the brunet as he wiped at his eyes. "I didn't mean for you to have to use up your treats for me."

Germany sighed. "Don't worry about it." He reached a hand down, offering it to Italy. "Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster are very fond of you; it's almost impossible to get them off of those they really like." He huffed. "That's why I usually keep them outside when you come over. I must have forgotten to lock the door."

"It's fine!" Italy laughed as he took the offered hand, rising back up. "I like your dogs too! They're really cute!" He sighed as he glanced down at his outfit. "Aww man! They tracked mud onto my cosplay!"

The blond was confused. "Cosplay?" And then he noticed what Italy was wearing; a tan suit over a white dress shirt and red tie adorned his upper half as black dress pants and shoes were on the lower. "What is that supposed to be?"

"It's the practice of dressing up as a character from a movie, book, or video game, especially from the Japanese genres of manga and anime." The Europeans turned as the Asian approached, Japan currently dressed in a sort of white maid outfit with a white cloth over his head completing the ensemble.

Germany glared at the raven. "Why the heck do you wear that?"

"Oh this?" The addressed gestured to his outfit. "I always wear this when I clean up, Doitsu-san." He then turned toward the shorter of the two, reaching behind his back. "It's alright Italia-kun. I always bring spare cosplays with me." He reached into some sort of secret compartment behind his back, pulling out an identical outfit to the one the brunet was currently wearing. Seriously, how do anime characters have such an ability?

Italy beamed. "Arigato Nihon!" Japan smirked at the use of his language, a prominent tick mark appearing on the temple of the other country. Italy swiftly discarded his ruined outfit—the other two nations quickly looking away as the brunet stripped—before taking the clean set from the raven, dressing back up.

"Oh, here Italia-kun." A towel was then held up to the auburn's drool-infested face, the raven wiping off the slobber.

The taller giggled. "That tickles!" The sight he caught as the saliva had been cleared up perplexed him. "Nihon? Why is your face red?"

"N-Nandemonai!" The flush only deepened, the raven flustered as he rushed toward a mop, picking it up. "I have to clean up this mess! Sumimasen!"

Germany glared. "I can clean up my own house myself."

"It's fine; besides, I can't stand the sight of messes." Japan returned the glare, dunking the mop into a bucket before proceeding to wipe up the mud the dogs—who were now currently asleep—tracked into the house.

Italy ran up to the raven, a multitude of rags in hand as his sleeves were rolled up. "Let me help you Nihon!"

"Arigato, Italia-kun." Japan smiled. The two then worked, the raven washing as the brunet dried.

Realizing he could do nothing, Germany sighed. "I'll prepare a bath for the dogs and have your original cosplay cleaned, Italien."

"Arigato Doitsu!" The blond's aura darkened as he picked up the discarded clothes, glaring spitefully at the creator of that language who once again returned the glare. The cleaning continued after the owner of the house had left, the mess cleaned up in no time. Realization suddenly dawned on the brunet, him rushing to the kitchen table. "Oops! I almost forgot to wash these dishes!" He picked up the mass amounts of plates he had eaten from before putting them into the sink.

Japan smiled. "We'll do them together." And then another assembly line was formed, the Asian washing the dishes as the European dried them.

As Italy watched Japan's brows furrow in concentration, he beamed. "Stai benissimo, Giappone!" At those words, the raven accidentally bumped into the brunet, eyes widening in shock.

"Sumimasen Italia-kun!" Rubies couldn't get any redder than Japan at that moment.

Yet for some strange reason that even the smartest genius in all of existence wouldn't be able to figure out, the Italian didn't notice. "It's fine Nihon!"

"Since when did you know Italian?" The two turned toward the source of the voice, Germany coming back into the room.

The brunet grinned. "Nihon said that in exchange for him giving me Japanese lessons, I would give him Italian lessons! It's been working out nicely!"

"Ich sehe..." The blond narrowed his eyes at a certain man who he had considered as a rival for some time.

Italy brightened up. "Oh yeah! How do I look?"

"You look...really nice." Germany blushed. "But who are you dressing up as?"

Japan snickered. "'Cosplaying', Doitsu-san." He smiled as he turned to the brunet. "You make a nice Light Yagami."

"Light?! Who the heck names someone Light?!" Germany demanded, incredulous.

The raven chuckled. "In Japanese, his name would be said as 'Yagami Raito', with the kanji for 'Yagami' translating to 'Night God' and the kanji for 'Raito' translating to 'Moon'." He shrugged. "Technically, the kanji for his first name is actually written as 'Tsuki', but here is pronounced as 'Raito'. People call him 'Light' in other languages."

"...That's still a really strange name." Germany muttered.

The Asian shrugged. "It's actually pretty symbolic. You would know its meaning if you ever read or watched Death Note."

"That's right!" The brunet jumped in. "Nihon and I  _love_  Death Note and anime and manga in general!"

A high five was exchanged, the two smiling at each other. "Oh, that's right." Japan disappeared into a bathroom for a short amount of time before reappearing, now clad in a sharp black suit and tie with a white dress shirt and black pants, taking hexagonal glasses from his pocket—or wherever anime characters store all their stuff—before putting them on.

"You're cosplaying as Teru Mikami, right?" Italy gasped. "You look so cute!"

The raven put up an affronted front. "I am  _not_  cute." The blush coating his cheeks gave him away though.

"Oh you're not cute..." Italy smirked. "You're cute  _and_  hot!"

The complimented spontaneously combusted. "I-Italia-kun!" Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "You look c-cute and h-hot too! In fact, you look better than Light Yagami!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that!" The brunet sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. He suddenly appeared confused. "Why aren't you cosplaying as L Lawliet, Light's greatest rival and the three greatest detectives in the world?"

The raven chuckled. "As incredible as L is, I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable with wearing only a baggy white shirt and jeans. And..." His cheeks became red. Again. "I could never do what L did to Light to you. Besides, Teru was extremely loyal to Light, referring to him as Kami-sama."

"That's true!" The brunet laughed. "'Boku wa Kira janai!'"

Japan played along. "'Sakujo!'" The two burst out into laughter, clutching at their sides.

"...Okay." Germany  _so_  doesn't get anime. Suddenly remembering the task at hand, he crouched down, picking up his pets who awoke instantly, affectionately licking their master. The owner took out a towel, wiping at their paws. "Now they won't track more mud."

Japan smirked. "Pochi-kun hates getting messy, so he only needs a bath once a month."

"Your Shiba dog is pretty cute as well!" The raven smiled at that compliment.

Two could play that game... "You know, I learned Italian from my stay at Italy's place during World War II, seeing as we live pretty close to each other." He chuckled. "We visited each other all the time."

"And still do!" The energetic nation interjected. "It's great, isn't it? Germany—" Smirk "—'s place is a really nice place to stay in when my place gets too hot!"

The blond sighed. "You always sneak into my bed at night and sleep with me though."

"Because it's so nice Germany!" Italy exclaimed.

Oh, Japan knew where this was going. "You also show up in my bed at night."

"Because it's so cosy Nihon!" Mission accomplished.

The tallest glared daggers at the shortest who wasn't fazed in the slightest. "He's slept with me more."

"Only because you knew him longer and live closer."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Keep telling yourself that Doitsu-san."

"You just won't admit it." Sparks flew in the air as the rivals glowered at each other...

...which made the Italian feel awkward. "Umm...I'll wash the dogs!" As if on cue, the canines leapt from their master's arms towards the brunet, Italy literally fleeing the room from the increasing tension. The good mood from earlier was officially broken.

However, even as the brunet resided in the bathroom—scrubbing the dogs who kept giving him slobbery kisses—the angry voices still carried over.

"You're too short."

"You're too tall."

"You're too cold and calculating. You hardly ever speak your mind."

"You're too harsh. I see how you punch and choke Italia-kun."

"WAS HAST DU GESAGT?!"

"MOU ICHIDO ITTE KUDASAI?!"

Italy couldn't take it anymore; he burst out of the bathroom, rushing into the kitchen where he witnessed the two clashing countries coming close to strangling each other. "PERFAVORE FERMATI!" The warring nations immediately ceased at the Italian's cry, shocked as they witnessed the tears flooding down in torrents. "Si prega di smettere di combattere! Siete miei amici più cari!" Guilt flooded the two, both rushing towards their companion.

"Es tut mir leid!"

"Sumimasen!"

The two trapped the brunet in a tight embrace—Japan in the front while Germany in the back—as he bawled, whispering apologies over and over again. Finally, the tears slowed down before ceasing altogether, the normally bubbly nation wrapping an arm each around his friends' shoulders. "So...you'll stop fighting now?"

The two shared an uneasy glance, but at the sight of limpid begging eyes, they couldn't say anything else. "...We'll try."

"YAY!" Italy held them even closer to himself, kissing both on each cheek. Let's just say even a statue couldn't have been more still than they were.

It took the three dogs colliding into them full-force to reanimate the two. Recomposed, Germany sighed. "So you feel better now?"

"Yeah!" It was as if the brunet had never been upset in the first place.

Japan smiled. "I'm glad."

"Oh wait!" Realization suddenly dawned on him as he glanced at the silver watch around his wrist. "It's 4:00pm."

The blond quirked a brow. "What about 4:00pm?"

"Everyone should have finished setting up by now!" Italy beamed, heading towards the entrance. "Let's go to the fireworks festival!"

* * *

Translation:

•German:

Ich liebe dich=I love you, Italien=Italy, Ich sehe=I see, Was hast du gesagt=What did you say, Es tut mir leid=I'm sorry

•Japanese:

Doitsu=Germany, Italia=Italy, Nihon=Japan, Nandemo nai=It's nothing, Sumimasen=Excuse me/Sorry, Arigato=Thank you, Kami-sama=God, Boku wa Kira janai=I'm not Kira, Sakujo=Delete, Mou ichido itte kudasai=I beg your pardon

•Italian:

Stai benissimo=You look very nice, Giappone=Japan, Perfavore fermati=Please stop, Si prega di smettere di combattere=Please stop fighting, Siete miei amici più cari=You're my closest friends

Seriously, imagine Italy cosplaying as Light Yagami and Japan cosplaying as Teru Mikami! It's too cute! XD

By the way, I'm a Lawlight shipper. Just saying. L is pretty cute you know! (:

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

Hello readers! I would like to thank **OncleVoldy** plus three guests for leaving kudos! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Everyone should have finished setting up by now!" Italy beamed, heading towards the entrance. "Let's go to the fireworks festival!"_

* * *

"Ve~! Here we are!"

After securing the dogs and locking up, Germany followed his fellow former Axis members out the door, going towards their destination with the brunet in the lead as they went towards his country.

Words could not describe the beauty of where they stepped foot in; golden lights illuminated the ethereal city brimming with aesthetic architecture below, the warm twilight bathing the already arresting municipality in a heavenly glow. The winding river only added to the alluring qualities of the locus as it reflected the ethereal city in its clear surface, the sight of it all more than enough to stop anyone's heart in sheer awe.

"Let's watch the fireworks from Florence!" Italy beamed, glimpsing at his closest friends in turn. "Germania, Giappone...what do you think?"

The two were unable to respond however, jaws wide open in wonder as they eagerly absorbed the otherworldly atmosphere, bewitched by the unrivaled exquisiteness. "...Utsukushii." Japan muttered as if under a trance. "...Nani mo yori utsukushiku arimasen." A blush ignited the brunet's cheeks at those words; Florence is a part of him after all.

"...Wunderschön. There's absolutely nothing that could compare to this." Germany murmured. "I have always known that Italy is an incredible country. For example, the ancient ruins that speak volumes of history, the amazing works of art, and the unparalleled wealth of culture...the sun that shines upon this beautiful land, and also..."

The brunet just couldn't take it anymore, cheeks aflame as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Ehe, heheheheheheheh~"

"It's not that I'm praising you—" The blond cut himself off as realization dawned on him, utter shock etching itself onto his features. "Oh wait, actually I am..." He spontaneously combusted.

Japan smirked at the sight. "We technically are indeed, Doitsu-san."

"Grazie! Grazie!" Unable to control himself, Italy leapt forward, trapping both of his companions in a tight hug, bringing their heads closer to his as he nuzzled their cheeks. "Grazie! Grazie!" You would think both nations were literally about to erupt from how instantaneously crimson they became, flustered  _far_  beyond belief. It was a wonder they were still conscious. A real wonder. Nothing could get worse, right? Uh huh. Yeah...no. "Let's go to the festival!" Let's just say when Italy grabbed their hands and started dashing off with the two in tow with that brilliant smile on his face towards the sunset, it was a miracle upon the holiest of miracles that neither abruptly died on the spot from severe cardiac arrest.

* * *

"Ah~! It's so nice to be back!"

People from all over were bustling about the streets of Florence as the trio entered the city, the brunet stretching his arms over his head as they stopped, letting go of his friends' hands. Thank goodness for that; there was so long an explosion could be held back. Thank goodness indeed.

A pleasant aroma wafted towards the three, drawing Italy's attention as he sniffed the air, following the scents. "Cibo! Sono affamato!"

"Even though you ate at my place only a few hours ago?" Germany quirked a brow, not amused.

Japan shrugged. "Italia-kun can't help it when he gets hungry. Don't chastise him for something he can't control." That remark earned him a glare which he pointedly ignored. The two sped their pace, catching up to the Italian who stood in front of the food stalls, looking around as he was unable to decide. There were simply too many options after all!

"Aww! Which one?!" Italy cried. "Should I choose one or them all?!"

A cook tapped on his watch impatiently, rolling his eyes. "We have  _actual_  customers you know." How rude! Just who did that guy think he was talking to?!

"Have some tiramisu." The brunet turned as the blond approached on his right, holding up a fluffy layered dessert which appeared to be dipped in coffee on a plate, a spoon beside it.

The raven went to the left, what seemed to be pasta but with additions not normally found in Italian cuisine in his hands, a fork intertwined in the strands. "Try some hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti." He pointed to the contents. "The hijiki and shiitake are both full of fiber and umami."

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" Germany demanded, narrowing his eyes at his rival.

Once again, the glare was returned. "It's a dish comprised of both Japanese and Italian elements." He smirked. "Italian food has been popular in my country ever since World War II."

"Japanese and Italian elements?" The blond sneered. "It looks like a mockery of Italian cuisine to me."

Japan's eyes narrowed  _dangerously_. " _Do not_  insult the food."

"At least my country keeps true to Italian food, not corrupt it into  _that_." Oh he went there.

The Asian gritted his teeth in an uncharacteristic display of fury. "Italia-kun and I have created a fusion of dishes through cultural exchange." He pointed an accusatory finger at the larger man. "Do you have any Italian-styled German food?"

"Warum du!" Oh he went there.

That same rude chef rolled his eyes. Again. "If you two are going to fight, go somewhere else." Oh how right that guy was...

"Yoink!" The clashing nations jolted as Italy snatched up a scoop from each plate, placing them into his mouth. "Yum!" He grinned. "These taste so good!" The brunet then took both utensils out, returning them to their proper dishes before taking another scoop from each, offering them to their respective holders. "Try some Germania, Giappone!" Even the most infernal fires of Dis wouldn't come close to matching how hot they got as they heard him laugh, that dazzling smile doing nothing to alleviate the situation. At. All.

Unable to resist, the addressed did just that, the rich flavors exploding on their tongues. "Oishī!"

"Köstlich!"

"I'm glad!" The brunet beamed. As soon as the three had finished eating—Germany and Japan feeding Italy with the silverware they ate off from as well, blushing as they did so—they were on their way, turning from the stands.

The rude chef scoffed at their retreating backs. "Good riddance."

Let's just say he ended up wetting his pants as two pairs of eyes filled with murderous intent glared the worst of deaths at him.

* * *

"Just what are you thinking, Italien?"

The former Axis walked along the bustling roads of the city once more, wandering around. The strangely melancholic expression that made its way onto the normally cheerful nation's face failed to go past his companions, the blond the one to break the silence.

The brunet sighed. "Looking at this landscape makes me think about what happened here more than seven hundred years ago." His gaze became far-off, drawing concerned looks from the pair. "Italy was once divided between the Guelphs and Ghibellines, the Guelphs siding with the Pope while the Ghibellines sided with the Emperor." He rubbed his temples. "I remember here in Florence that the Guelphs had taken control and driven off all the Ghibellines." He shook his head. "I remember being unable to do anything. I wished that at least the fighting would stop, only for the Guelphs to be split into the Whites and Blacks." The explainer then sighed. "I remember Dante Alighieri—who was a member of the Whites—being exiled from Florence in 1302. It's so sad; he was never allowed to come back."

"Isn't he the author of  _The Divine Comedy_?" Japan questioned.

Italy nodded. "Sì. Of the three parts  _I_ _nferno_ ,  _Purgatorio_ , and  _Paradiso_... _Inferno_  has always been my favorite."

"It's definitely interesting." Germany added. "The text is filled with all sorts of symbolism down to each word."

The brunet beamed. "Sì! And the terza rima structure throughout is so creative!" He then shook his head. "Although translations do not do the work justice..."

"That's why I read the original version." The auburn snapped up, turning to the raven as he continued talking. "Only the original version in Italian follows a precise structure throughout; no language could hope to imitate that ingenious style."

The blond nodded. "If I remember correctly,  _The Divine Comedy_  helped set up the basis for modern Italian, am I right?"

"Right..." The melancholic look suddenly returned. "Why did such a wonderful man have to suffer so much? He couldn't even return to his homeland and never did!" He glanced around. "Florence and all of Italy are what they are today because of him." Bangs hid normally limpid brown eyes. "I should have done something."

A hand was placed on each of the brunet's shoulders, ripping his thoughts away from his lamentation as he glanced at both of his friends in turn. "Please don't say that Italia-kun. Please don't blame yourself for any of this. There are just some things we cannot change; your boss at that time, Pope Boniface VIII, just had too much power."

"Each and every one of us has our regrets." Germany took over. "But think about it this way: Dante would not have written  _The Divine Comedy_  if he had not been exiled. History would be completely different if he hadn't;  _The Divine Comedy_  served as a template of sorts to many great poets after all."

The grips were tightened. "What's important is that you look ahead into the future and hope for the best, not stay stuck in the past."

"You could never be happy like that." The largest smiled, directing it at his fellow European. "That would go against the meaning of your name, wouldn't it...Feliciano?"

The use of the brunet's real name brought endless euphoria, all sullen thoughts banished as a humongous smile took his sorrow's place. "GRAZIE! GRAZIE!" Overtaken by joy, Italy skipped off, extruding an aura of absolute bliss as he ran off into the horizon. For the first time in a long time, the blond and raven were not glaring spitefully at each other, fondness evident on both their faces as they watched their beloved run about like the free spirit he is.

It was the sudden scream that rang out from the blithe's direction that shattered the good mood.

* * *

Translation:

•German:

Wunderschön=Beautiful, Warum du=Why you, Köstlich=Delicious, Italien=Italy

•Japanese:

Utsukushii=Beautiful, Nani mo yori utsukushiku arimasen=There is nothing more beautiful, Doitsu=Germany, Italia=Italy, Oishī=Delicious

•Italian:

Germania=Germany, Giappone=Japan, Grazie=Thank you, Cibo=Food, Sono affamato=I'm starving, Sì=Yes

By the way, one of the dialogues in this chapter was taken directly out of the series itself! Guess which one? ;)

Sigh. This is what happens when you take English IV AP; you read all sorts of literature, including Dante's _Inferno_. I mentioned Dante due to his connection to Florence and what ended up happening to him in real life, which would have sadden Italy. Just saying. Sorry if the references annoyed anyone. /:

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

Hello readers! I would like to thank **RoseBadwolf1000** for reviewing the previous chapter twice along with three guests for leaving kudos! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_It was the sudden scream that rang out from the blithe's direction that shattered the good mood.  
_

"ITALIA-KUN!"

"ITALIEN!"

That scream chilled the two nations to the very bone. That bloodcurdling, horrified scream. That chilling bloodcurdling horrified scream that came from their  _beloved_. Their precious, precious beloved. Not even the most violent of wars had stricken as much terror into their hearts as that single scream had done. The fact that Italy was nowhere in sight only compounded their rapidly increasing trepidation, their feet unable to take them as fast as they wanted to their beloved brunet. Just what had happened?! Things were so good only seconds before!

"ITALIA-KUN?!"

"ITALIEN?!"

Both called out to their fellow country, shouting as loudly as they could as they cupped their hands to their mouths, frantically searching the area for the head of familiar auburn hair with a long curl on the left side. A second scream tore through the air, far louder and far more frightening than the first, the countries' hearts nearly stopping at the absolute terror that haunted the normally bright and cheerful voice.

The raven's heart skipped several beats. "Italia-kun?! Please tell us where you are!"

"Where are you Italien?!" The blond bellowed, trembling uncontrollably as possible scenarios flashed through his mind. None of them ended well.

A miserable whimper could be heard as if in response. However, before a reply could actually be formed, what sounded like someone being muffled reached the pair's ears, that action only spurring them on.

Only the worst clouded the German's mind. "Don't tell me he's being r—"

"Don't say such unimaginably horrible things Doitsu-san!" The Japanese immediately cut him off, panic rising in his voice. "Don't  _ever_  say such horrible things!"

"GERMANIA! GIAPPONE! AIUTAMI!" Fears renewed. Instantly. "SALVAMI—"

A loud thud echoed in the air, that sickening sound followed by a shrill cry. "Don't you know how to shut up you repulsive queer?!" And then they saw it; within a dark, secluded alley, a hulking, burly man stood over the quivering Italian, carelessly yanking him up by his tie before placing him in a chokehold, restricting all air flow as he was ruthlessly, maliciously mangled.

"ITALIA-KUN!"

"ITALIEN!"

The two nations rushed towards the assaulter in the quickest of flashes, ready to beat the ever-loving life out of him—"Stop right there or else he gets it!"—only for the attacker to take the victim's tie and turn it into a noose as the assailant wrapped it around his neck, gagging noises filling the tense atmosphere as the fabric constricted him even further. The sadist smirked malevolently. "If you come any closer..." No more words had to be said. The arrivals halted immediately, glaring the worst of deaths at the fiend who simply laughed at their rage.

"Why are you doing this?" Japan hissed, itching to  _murder_  the monster. No one hurts  _his_  Italy and gets away with it.

Germany was no better, barely holding himself back from utterly  _ruining_  the man. Who cares if he towered above even the blond nation? Those who think it's even a remotely good idea to target  _his_  Italy would pay the price.  _Steeply_. "What did he do to deserve this?" He gritted his teeth. " _Nothing_ , that's what."

"Nothing, huh?" The brute scoffed. "He deserves this punishment for simply  _existing_. All gays do."

* * *

_"YAY! SONO COSÌ FELICE!" It wasn't every day Italy was called by his true name; after all, countries simply referred to each other by their country names. Feliciano...Italy sure was living up to his name right then; you wouldn't be able to find anyone more happy at that moment._

_The Italian kept on skipping, not noticing that he was approaching a...questionable area. If only he knew what was about to happen... "Hey you!" It all occurred in an instant; a hand flashed from a dark alley, yanking the brunet into it. That first scream ripped from the auburn's throat._

_"W-What do you want from me?!" Italy cried, absolute terror seizing his frame. The grip on his arms was just too tight, the ensnared completely unable to run away. "Y-You can have all my money! I won't try anything! I swear!" However, the grasp had yet to loosen. The brunet gulped; he did not like the look in the other man's eyes at all..._

_The captor smirked. "Money? That's not what I want." The slasher smile that crossed the monster's face paralyzed the poor boy in unmatched horror. "...I want you dead." The second scream tore straight out, the unbridled fear causing the sound to carry far further than the first._

_"Italia-kun?! Please tell us where you are!"_

_"Where are you Italien?!"_

_Rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard, that and the familiar voices coming into range bringing a wave of relief that crashed over the victim. However, unable to speak at the moment due to fear freezing his vocal cords, he let out a miserable whimper, attempting to let his saviors know of his location..._

_"Oh no you don't." A harsh voice hissed into his ear as a hand muffled his mouth, preventing further sounds from escaping. A smirk was heard. "You know why I'm doing this?" The rapid shaking of the quarry's head only caused the smirk to widen. "It's because you're a fag. Only pansies run like how you did; no normal man would dare." His smirk morphed into a sneer. "Twisted homos making me want to puke. Kill yourself, disgusting virgin fag."_

_The total terror that seized control of the addressed gave him the strength to momentarily pry off the offending hand, the brunet screaming as loudly as he possibly could. "GERMANIA! GIAPPONE! AIUTAMI! SALVAMI—" The trapped was immediately punched into the ground, a shrill cry leaving his lips._

_"Don't you know how to shut up you repulsive queer?!" The brute then delivered a brutal kick, the two nations arriving on the scene moments afterwards._

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Japan snarled, hands continuously clenching into fists as they  _itched_  to pound into the beast in front of him.

The man chuckled coldly. "Precisely."

"Kono bakemono!" The normally stoic man  _brimmed_  with unadulterated rage, trembling with barely controlled anger. Barely.

The blond was no different. "Unmensch!" He barked. "Do you know who you're even messing with?! He's Italy, your own country!"

"My own country?" The treasonous laughed. "Oh please! My country can't be a faggot! That would be an insult to all Italians!"

Germany growled. "What's wrong with being gay?!" His eyes narrowed  _dangerously_. "And besides, Italy isn't even gay! He hits on girls all the time!"

"Ha! What a lie!" The homophobe jeered. "He's a fag alright; no straight man could be as much of a poove as this queer. Don't even try to deny it." He scowled as he glanced over his victim's outfit. "Dressing as Light Yagami, huh?" His frown only deepened. "This only solidifies the proof that you're a homo; Yagami spelled backwards is 'I'm a gay'."

The Asian scoffed. "Yagami means 'Night God', not 'I'm a gay' spelled backwards. Seeing as the creators of Death Note are Japanese, I highly doubt it was in their intentions to make Light Yagami's name mean that."

"That's not even proper syntax. It would just be 'I'm gay'; 'I'm a gay' simply makes no sense." The German joined in, equally disdainful.

The monster gave an insane laugh. "What are you two, the fag's homo lovers?!" If only that were the case. Wait, where did  _that_  come from?! Now's not the time to be thinking that! "One of you is dressed as Teru Mikami, how fitting! We all know he was super gay for Light! Both of them are disgusting fags like you three are!" The fiend tightened the noose, the two nations watching helplessly in unimaginable horror as the poor boy was slammed against a wall, the victim shrieking as his pants and boxers were ripped off. "I'll teach you not to show off your disgusting gayness to the world you ugly effeminate fa—" The homophobe never finished his sentence as two enraged countries tackled him onto the ground while he was momentarily preoccupied, the pair unleashing all of the fury they had bottled up ever since they had the misfortune of meeting such a horrible person...meaning they were beating the ever-loving crap out of him. Not a pretty sight. A moment the man would regret forever...

"KONO BAKEMONO!" Japan roared. "TO THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY TRY TO  _RAPE_  ITALIA-KUN!" Punch. Kick. Step on...questionable regions. You would think a male who is only 5'5" would suffer utter defeat against someone who is literally more than a foot above him in height. No such thing here.

As the beast curled up into a ball of pain, the German whaled on him with his fists followed by a full-body slam. "UNMENSCH! YOU DEMON! YOU RAPIST!" Seriously, despite being burly and larger than both countries, he simply didn't stand a chance.

"You yourself must be gay." The Asian narrowed his eyes. Uppercut. "Why else would you be so eager to rape another male when you attack guys for being gay?" Oh he went there.

Smash. "You hypocrite. If you can't accept who you are and take it out on others, you are nothing more than scum."

"No, even less than scum." The raven corrected, glowering at the monster. "You are the scum of scum. The most filthy and cold of scum." Stomp. "Not only that, the one you tried to rape is Italy. You tried to rape your own country."

Bash. "Rape is one of the most heinous crimes out there and you tried committing it against your own country." The blond picked up the ragdoll by the front of his shirt, socking him in the face. "IN OTHER WORDS, YOU COMMITTED THE HIGHEST TREASON POSSIBLE, SUCCESSFUL OR NOT! YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN COUNTRY YOU B—"

"Stop it!" The pair immediately ceased upon hearing the Italian's voice, tears pouring out of the brunet's eyes. "Stop beating the life out of him! I can't stand to see  _anyone_  being hurt, even those who try to hurt me!" He sobbed. "Please stop!"

Unable to deny their beloved, both complied, halting their assault. "...Alright."

"Thanks for rescuing me you two!" The prior victim beamed as the streams dried up, the dazzling smile flustering both saviors.

"N-No problem Italien."

"I-It was nothing Italia-kun!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Taking advantage of the opportunity, the homophobe fled, running like a pansy as he had so accused the auburn of being earlier.

The blond cursed. "Drat! He got away..."

"Don't be so sure about that, Doitsu-san." And then he saw what Japan was pointing at; several squad cars surrounded the monster, trapping him as cops exited. He was subsequently arrested, placed in the back of one of the vehicles. Why didn't they come earlier?!

The voices of the police carried over. "...This guy is a known rapist who targets young men despite claiming to abhor homosexuals."

"The latest victim must have fought back; look at all these injuries."

"Serves this guy well; rape is a terrible, terrible crime."

"About time he was caught."

Italy appeared uneasy, fidgeting at the conversation. "...Can we please go? I don't want to get involved in this kind of stuff."

"...Ja!"

"...Hai!"

However, those two were unable to focus as something else caught their attention; unprotected by any form of cover, their gaze fell upon those smooth legs that went on for miles. If they trailed their eyes up—no! Stop right there! "...Please put your boxers and pants back on." Let's just say there would have been two dead countries if nothing had been done about that...situation.

"Okay." The instructed shrugged as he complied, fully clothed once more. The two sighed in relief; crisis averted.

The sudden melancholic look on the normally blithe's face once again failed to go unnoticed by the pair, the raven placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "This experience must have been absolutely traumatizing for you. Being beaten and nearly raped..." One could  _swear_  his eyes began to water.

"If only we had never left you alone..." The blond hung his head, filled with shame.

Japan did the same. "We should have been with you the entire time; this never would have happened if we had been more attentive."

"No, don't blame yourselves." The addressed raised their heads at the words, watching as limpid brown eyes were hidden by bangs. "...It's all my fault. I shouldn't have run off in the first place."

The Asian cried out. "You didn't know there would be a rapist here!"

"Yeah, but..." The auburn sighed, trailing off. "You know, that guy wasn't completely wrong about me." Crimson coated his cheeks. "...I'm still a virgin."

A deep flush ignited in the listeners' faces, both spontaneously combusting. "I-It isn't...necessarily bad to still be a virgin." Germany stuttered.

"Y-You're just waiting for the right person!" Japan stammered, equally flustered.

The brunet drooped. "I guess..." He was still down, which  _wasn't_  normal.

"...You really do put Light Yagami to shame." The auburn raised his head, glancing at the raven. "You are so much better than him in every way."

Italy chuckled at that. "Other than the fact I don't go around murdering people, trying to become the God of the new world?"

"Of course." Japan laughed. "You're very kind, sweet, cheerful..." A far-off look manifested on his features. "...make me do things I would never consider doing otherwise..." The expression on his visage softened as fondness became even more evident. "...and are breathtakingly beautiful."

Touched, the brunet beamed, trapping the onyx in a tight embrace. "Arigato Nihon!" The use of the Asian's language only served to further warm his heart. A genuine smile graced pale lips.

"...No problem, Italia-kun." The raven wrapped his arms around the hazel, returning the embrace.

Germany cleared his throat, not liking where this was going. At. All. "We should probably leave, given what's happened earlier."

"Aww! We can't go! The fireworks haven't even started yet!" Italy exclaimed. He let go of the raven before cupping his friends' cheeks, caressing them softly. "Let's forget about this experience and enjoy the rest of today." He looked into their eyes, his own begging. "Please?"

He never looked more beautiful than he had in that instant, still able to beam so brightly despite being beaten up, the large smile contrasting wildly against the deep purple bruises blooming all over his skin. If they thought they had fallen for the Italian before, they now fell even  _harder_ , falling into a bottomless pit with no hope of ever getting up or even stopping.

"...Ich verstehe."

"...Wakatta."

The three then stood, heading back to whence they came. As they returned to the streets of Florence, a sudden compulsion overtook the blond. "Um...Italy?" He blushed as the addressed turned toward him. "...You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm incredibly glad I met you. My life would be so dull without you in it."

"Aww! Thanks Germania!" Italy exclaimed, throwing himself onto his fellow European who caught him in his arms, returning the hug.

Feeling a prickling sensation, the blond looked down, catching the raven's eye as he shot the tallest a glare, returning it indefinitely. They could glare at each other for all of eternity and  _still_  not be done, able to go on for forever more. It was a wonder how they went unnoticed by the auburn though...

You would think that after this experience, Japan and Germany would get along better, working together to protect their beloved brunet from any possible danger coming his way. Most would. That would be the logical conclusion. However, the exact opposite occurred; this experience made them determined more than ever to fight over Italy, both wanting no  _needing_  to claim the Italian. No one else is allowed to claim him; that thought ran through both of their minds as they glared at each other with a renewed vigor, orbs filled with raging jealousy and intense possessiveness. Logic died a horrible death in the face of those green-eyed monsters as they took over the two countries. It seemed as though the goodwill from earlier had outright vanished, inverted completely as it morphed into the ugliest of hatred. Yes, the ugliest of hatred was born...

All opposition must be cast away...

* * *

Translation:

•German: Italien=Italy, Unmensch=Monster, Ja=Yes, Ich verstehe=I understand

•Japanese: Italia=Italy, Doitsu=Germany, Kono=This, bakemono=monster, Hai=Yes, Wakatta=I understand, Arigato=Thank you, Nihon=Japan

•Italian: Germania=Germany, Giappone=Japan, Aiutami=Help me, Salvami=Save me, Sono così felice=I'm so happy

By the way, "Twisted homos making me want to puke" and "Kill yourself, disgusting virgin fag" are actually flames I received on my shounen-ai stories in the past, the second one being just recent. In fact, I was so offended by the latter that I deleted it. Always pops up when I update Of Thirty-One Days in ff.net though, that and some variation. Sigh. I just want it to stop already. Ò_Ó

Sadly, such hate crimes actually do exist. Homosexual people have actually been murdered just for being gay. What a tragedy! If only everyone was more accepting! We would have a lot less problems in the world then! Keep dreaming! ToT

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Moonfrog**  for reviewing the previous chapter and leaving a kudos plus one guest for doing the latter as well! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Aww! Thank you so much **Moonfrog**! XD

You should check out my version in ff.net! In fact, it has _WAY_ more content as of now! Please leave plenty of reviews! (:

My username is the same over there! :D

Yeah, I hate it too. Sigh. /:

As for the endgame ship, I'll give you a little hint...read the story summary! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_All opposition must be cast away..._ _  
_

* * *

"Ve~! I just can't wait for the fireworks to start!"

By the time the trio had returned to Florence, the sun had sunk below the horizon, the day at last changing into night. Innumerable stars dotted the ebon sky, free of clouds or any form of cover. The twinkling, heavenly dots only added to the serene atmosphere of the ethereal city. Just how beautiful the municipal would be once the sparks are launched into the air...

The blond smiled. "You're really excited Italien."

"Of course I am Germania!" Italy beamed. "The weather is perfect and the sky is clear! These conditions are  _perfect_  for the fireworks festival!"

Japan chuckled. "I heard Italian fireworks displays are  _especially_  beautiful." He laughed at the excited nod he received. "I can't wait to see them for myself, above such a beautiful land..." Seriously, that comment made the brunet blush! It seemed as if the earlier attack had not occurred...

"Grazie Giappone!" Italy could not help but feel flattered.

Oh Germany wanted to join in on that. "I can't wait either." The blond added, the flush on the auburn's face only intensifying.

"Oh smettere di ragazzi! You're embarrassing me!" The redness of the brunet's cheeks attested to that.

Nope. "Why should I stop saying what's true, Italia-kun?" The raven smirked.

"There's no reason to, so I say we should continue." The German wore the same expression as the Asian, only serving to fluster the blithe more. Seriously, is this revenge for all the times the brunet flustered them?! Intentional or not, it sure seemed like it. Not that Italy actually minded in the end though; all three shared a good laugh, not able to hold it in anymore.

All was good in the world. All was at peace. Nothing could go wrong, right? Right?! "Boo!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" What popped out of the blue  _terrified_  the living daylights out of the poor boy; a deathly pale bloated visage sporting blood-shot eyes lacking pupils above the most rotten daggers of teeth, veins and welts all over the skin pounced from the shadows, the being possessing that face leaping at the Italian, arms out as it made the most grotesque of groans. The panic-stricken jumped ten feet into the air, automatically throwing himself into the bulky arms that have always kept him safe. "GERMANIA! SONO SPAVENTATO!"

The ghoul suddenly let out a bark of laughter, the face detaching to show one of a regular teenage male. "Oh my god! That was  _priceless!_ " He wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes, clutching onto his sides as he was overtaken by bouts and bouts of unrestrained laughter.

"I-It's just a mask?!" The brunet whimpered, peeking his head from the German's chest.

The adolescent scoffed. "What are you,  _stupid?_ Of course it is!"

"Watch your mouth you insolent brat!" Germany barked, narrowing his eyes at the tactless teen. "Show some respect! The guy you just frightened is Italy, your own country!"

The youth snickered. "Man, I didn't know my own country is such a wimp! Anyone with even an ounce more bravery would realize that right off the bat!" What a rude, rude person. The guy glanced over the trembling nation, scoffing at what he saw. "I can't believe my own country can't even win a fight. I can see all those bruises. Seeing as you're such a scaredy-cat, you must have lost  _miserably_." He sneered. "Now I'm ashamed to be an Italian. Why was I so cursed to be born as this  _miserable_  nationality?"

"WHY YOU—" However, something stopped the blond from acting on his oh so obvious desire to beat the bully's face in; his beloved wrapped his arms even more tightly around his chest, sobbing. The normally harsh man's heart broke. Just simply broke. Poor Italy just can't catch a break! First the rapist homophobe and now a heartless bully! Plus what's going on with his two closest friends...poor him! Poor indeed!

Jealousy could not even  _begin_  to describe what overtook the raven as he watched  _his_  Italy cling onto his rival, said rival returning the strong embrace vigorously. However, there were much more pressing matters to attend to.  _Much_  more pressing, such as eviscerating the moronic monster who  _dared_  so much as terrify  _his_  Italy just to get a kick out of it. "Would you like me to tell you how your country got those bruises?" Japan asked, being faux affable; the deep scowl on his face betrayed any notion of politeness. "He was almost raped by a horrible fiend."

"What he says is true." Germany affirmed, glaring at the tormentor as if waiting for him to refute.

You would think that would earn some sympathy. "Well deserved." Or not. "First my country is a pathetic wimp, and now I find out he's gay! I'm getting out of here as soon as possible!" He scoffed. "I don't want to become a wuss or a fag." He shivered. "Or both. God forbid both! I would rather die!"

"Nani?" That feckless youth broke the last straw. "What did you say you piece of trash? Italy is your own country and you dare talk bad about him, even after finding out he was almost raped?" He spat. "Sore o kurikaesu no o konomu? Kono mujōna kaibutsu."

The offender could not understand a lick of Japanese coming from the Asian's mouth. That didn't stop him from taking several steps back in absolute terror as the raven inched forward, killer intent radiating off of him. The teen was scared for his life, simple as that. "H-Hey! It was just a joke! Chill out!"

"Teme wa kuzu." The ebon hissed, the temperature dropping several degrees. Gulp. "Just a joke? Do you know how damaging such 'jokes' can be?"

The guy waved his hands in a placating gesture. "Did you ever hear of 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'? Words don't hurt at all!"

"Whoever wrote that is the greatest liar there was and ever will be!" Three pairs of eyes widened in shock as they realized the brunet was the one to say that. Brown eyes narrowed. "Words hurt a lot! Physical wounds will heal with simple treatment, but wounds inflicted by words may never recover!" Why did it sound like he was speaking from experience?!

Germany growled at the bully, further tightening his hold on his beloved. "Is that your excuse for attacking anyone you want? Because you won't inflict physical damage?" He scoffed. "Have you ever heard of verbal abuse?"

"What I'm saying is the truth though and the truth hurts!" Panic made its way into the cornered's voice.

Bad choice. The raven took several menacing steps forward. "First you said what you said was a joke and that words don't hurt—"

"And now that what you're saying is the truth and that it hurts?" The blond finished, glaring daggers at the adolescent. "Which is it? Both contradict each other." He sneered. "You hypocrite."

The feckless youth began to tremble in his shoes. "G-Go away!"

"We will once you apologize to Italy for saying such horrible things to him." There was no room for compromise; the sharp glint in the Asian's piercing black eyes spoke volumes.

The German nodded. "And also for scaring him earlier. That would be the right thing to do."

"Never!" The loathed suddenly put the disguise back on, screaming as loudly as he possibly could. "RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Although that had earned a horrified shriek from the poor Italian—not taken lightly in the least of course as the German held the terrified closer to him, the Japanese snarling—it had failed to scare the two other nations. After they had calmed the panicked down, they faced the tactless with emotionless eyes, not amused. At. All.

"Why should I even apologize to that cowardly queer?! I-I would rather die!" Terrible choice of words.

Not even the most grotesque and well-crafted of masks could  _ever_  be scarier than the Japanese's glare as it fixed onto the offender. "You would rather die? Would you like for me to fulfill that wish?" The teen fled not even a moment later, running like the devil was at his heels. Which it was. Verbal evisceration complete.

"T-Thanks!" The two turned back to the brunet who let himself out of the blond's grasp, shivering. "But you guys scared me too!" Chills ran up and down his spine as he faced Japan. "I never heard you call anyone 'kuzu' or 'mujōna kaibutsu' before!" He then faced Germany. "And I thought you were going to pound that bully's face in! Despite how horrible that guy was, he was just a kid! And besides, there are always people who take joy in making other people miserable! Some people are just like that!" Tears began leaking out. "Don't scare me anymore! Please! Per favore!"

Once again, the pair was unable to deny begging limpid brown eyes. "...Hai."

"...Ja."

And once again, the sudden melancholic look on the normally blithe's face failed to go unnoticed. However, this time, the sadden spoke up himself. "...Two people have called me a fag now: that homophobe and that bully. Am I really a fag?"

"You aren't!" The German immediately responded. Why did that answer hurt so much though?! "You may be strange, but that doesn't automatically make you a fag!"

The Japanese reluctantly nodded. "And besides, we both know how much you like girls." So much pain!

"Actually..." That single word hooked the listeners in in an instant. The auburn shyly looked up at his friends. "Although I have always found girls to be pretty...I've never been in love with one in the past. Or even had a crush on one."

The raven's jaw dropped onto the ground. "EH?! But you've been around for many years! How is it possible that you haven't fallen for a girl?!"

"I don't know." The confessor shrugged. "I just never did." He gave a sad laugh. "Is there something wrong with me?"

The blond shook his head. "You're perfectly fine the way you are. Those jerks are just idiots."

"But how would you know you were never in love if you haven't been with anyone?" The sable questioned. "You wouldn't be able to know what it was like if you've never experienced it before."

Germany scratched his chin. "I have to agree on that one."

"That's not true." Limpid brown eyes were shaded by bangs. "I did have a first love."

Black eyes nearly bugged out of their skull. "HONTŌNI?! Then you really did love a gir—"

"A guy."

Those two words stopped him short. "Nani?!"

"My first love...was a guy." So Japan  _did_  hear him right!

Realization dawned on the blond. "Italy told me this before, a long time ago..." The raven couldn't even bring himself to be jealous, shocked beyond belief.

"So you're actually gay?!" Please say yes! Wait, where was that thought coming from?!

Say yes! Say yes! "No." Two broken hearts sunk into the deepest abyss with no hope of return. "I'm not straight either." Hearts still sunk. "...I'm bi." Hearts soaring back to their rightful chests!

"As in..." Hope returning!

Italy nodded. "As in bisexual; I like guys and girls. I find both attractive." Hearts in hyperdrive! They had a chance! YES!

"Wait!" Something seemed off though. Japan was perplexed as he faced the brunet. "If you like both genders...why have you only flirted with girls?" Please don't sound jealous! Please. Don't. Sound. Jealous!

The questioned immediately flinched, hands held up as fear overtook him. "I don't want to be punched in the face! I don't think most guys would like it if another guy flirted with them!" He trembled. "I don't want to be beaten up more!"

"Sumimasen!" The Asian bowed, truly apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset you! I'm so sorry!"

The brunet shook his head. "...It's nothing."

"Hey Italy..." The addressed turned to Germany as he spoke. "...What ever happened to your first love? Where is he now?"

Unimaginable pain flashed past the sullen's face. "...Please don't ask. Either of you."

"...Ich verstehe."

"...Wakatta."

After all, both hated seeing their precious beloved suffering. Said beloved rustled, immediately drawing their attention back to him. "...Do you guys see me as a loser now?" Limpid brown eyes were hidden once again. "I mean, other than my first love, I haven't been with anyone, guy or girl. I'm so lame—"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" The self-chastiser gasped, shocked at the dual exclamation.

Germany grasped his fellow European's shoulders. "You aren't lame at all! Someone isn't made more incredible because they had multiple partners and sleep around! If anything, that makes them a player!"

"That's right!" Japan followed as he interlaced his fingers with the brunet's. "And even if every male and female went after you, I know you wouldn't just cast them to the side! You're not that kind of person. In fact, you're very honorable!"

Italy gave a self-depreciating laugh, unable to meet his friends' eyes. "Even though I'm strange and am unable to keep my hands to myself?"

"Of course!" Japan exclaimed as he took hold of the hazel's head,  _forcing_  him to make eye contact. "No matter how much someone hurts you, you could never bring yourself to hold a grudge against them; you're always able to forgive them with a smile on your face!"

The blond grabbed the brunet's chin, turning the auburn to face him. "You don't know how hard that actually is." He sighed. "In the past, I always held a distrust of other countries; all I saw was countries taking advantage of other countries for their own gain, yet would go to war without a second thought." Fondness graced his features. "And then I met you; no matter how badly I treated you after we first met, you always came back to me with that beautiful smile on your face." He shook his head. "And even as you caused me trouble from time to time...I actually enjoyed rescuing you, bailing you out despite how angry and annoyed I seemed every time." He chuckled. "You were always by my side, no matter what. Even when I screamed at you, you stayed. Even when I punched you, you stayed. Even when I choked you, you stayed. That earns a lot of respect from me." He lowered his head. "...I'm sorry for hurting you all those times."

"Aww! Don't sweat it Germania!" The addressed sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I was never angry at you for that!"

The raven once again made his beloved face him. "You see what I mean? You're a very honorable person." His cheeks reddened. "And...I'm deeply sorry for how I acted towards you when we first met; you did not deserve the aloofness I exhibited towards you."

"Nah! It's fine!" Italy beamed. "I was never mad at you either!"

The Asian sighed in relief. "Watashi wa ureshī."

"So..." The pair glanced back at him as a blush ignited his cheeks. "You both don't mind that I find guys attractive too?" His flush only darkened. "You know, I always thought you both are very handsome."

Said nations spontaneously combusted. "O-Of course not!" Japan stammered. "In fact, I've always thought you are very handsome too!"

"Y-Yeah! What he said!" Germany stuttered. He became redder than his own blood in an instant. "And to tell you the truth, you aren't the only one who's still a virgin."

Italy was confused. "What are you saying?" He cocked his head to the side. "Are you saying you're a virgin too?" The blond abruptly imploding was more than enough to answer his question. The perplexed then turned, facing his other companion. "Giappone, are you a virgin too?"

"H-Hai I-Italia-k-kun!" Tomatoes from all over were envious of him at that moment. "I-In fact, I've never actually been in a relationship before!"

Brown eyes widened in shock. "No way!"

"S-Same here." Come on, where're the explosions of guts?!

Italy beamed, limpid brown eyes limpid once more. "Grazie! I feel so much better now!"

"...Dōitashimashite."

"...Bitte."

"Ne Ne! I have a new name for the three of us!" Italy grinned as he excitedly spread his arms out. "How about the Axis Virgin Trio?"

Two jaws smashed onto the ground simultaneously. Germany was the first to regain his composure, eyes narrowed at the Italian. "NO!"

"I-I don't think it's a very good idea..." I wonder why?

Italy groaned. "Aww! Why not?! You guys just said it isn't a bad thing for me to still be a virgin, and the same goes for you two!" He crossed his arms, pouting. "Why not?!"

"J-Just no." Seriously, this guy would be the death of them.

The brunet sighed. "...Okay." His frown quickly morphed back into a dazzling smile, the blithe throwing his arms around his two friends who at last realized what position they were in, jumping back as though burned. Just how easily flustered are the pair by the Italian? Don't answer that question.

"...So Italia-kun," Japan oh so discreetly moved closer back to the brunet's side, face ignited, "do you have anyone who has won your favor as of now?"

Germany did the same. "...Are you in love with anyone right now Italien?"

"EH?!" Brown eyes widened into saucers. "Why are you asking me this question?!"

Closer. "We just want to know Italia-kun."

"Yeah, we just want to know Italien." Closer.

They exchanged a heated glare as they went to either side of the brunet, wanting no  _needing_  the answer to be one of them and one of them  _only_. However, the auburn's sigh broke them from their match. "I'm not telling!"

"So you  _do_  have someone you're fond of, Italia-kun?" Fell for the trap.

Italy pouted. "I'm still not telling!"

"Since when were you not willing to tell us something?" Germany demanded. "Come on, tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"AHH! You guys are  _scaring_  me!" The shriek that followed was enough to stop the pair's mindless chanting.

That doesn't necessarily mean they stopped altogether. "We're your best friends, Italia-kun. Your secret is safe with us; the person you love will never have to know." Lies.

"No means no!" The obstinate stomped his foot. He sighed. "Besides, they're way out of my league."

That one word dropped two mouths. "'They'?! As in plural?!"

"No!" The shout was a little too fast though. Luckily, it went past the shocked nations. "I meant that they could be a girl too! I only said I never fell for a girl in the past!"

The temperature plummeted below freezing. "So you're in love with a  _girl_  right now?" Why was that word spat out? In such contempt?

"I'm not telling!" That was not a yes. Nor was that a no. The persistent hung his head. "Besides, didn't I say they're way out of my league?"

Seriously, even the South Pole couldn't get as cold as the atmosphere at that moment. "Who is this person, Italia-kun?"

"We'll teach this person a lesson." Knuckles were cracked. Two sets of knuckles to be precise.

Italy face-palmed. How uncharacteristic. "I don't want you to beat them up!" And he added under his breath... "And I don't think you even could."

"Want to bet?" Ominous glasses glint.

Ominous aura. "We'll see about that."

"Oh come on!" The interrogated groaned, frustrated. Once again, how uncharacteristic. He finally gave in. "Fine." Two faces brightened. "I'll give you a hint as to who they are..." He suddenly turned, dust flying as he ran off. "You'll have to catch me first!" As he disappeared into the horizon, a second shout rang out. "Oh yeah! You can't use nets, ropes, snares, whips, other people, motor vehicles, drones, robots, traps, animals, plants, mythical creatures, and anything besides just catching me in your arms! You only have an hour!" Did he  _have_  to list that many things? On second thought...probably.

Germany and Japan exchanged a glance, reaching a swift and silent agreement as they took off, chasing their beloved. You would think they finally reached an understanding. Don't be mistaken. Oh they still hated each other. Oh they still wanted to have the Italian all to themselves. Oh they were still insanely jealous of each other. They just wanted to make sure their beloved was safe, that no encounters with rapists or bullies would happen again...or so they kept telling themselves. Of course they didn't want any harm falling onto their beloved! Of course not! Never! However, they  _needed_  to find out who their precious Italy was in love with and  _now_...even if it meant negotiating a temporary ceasefire. Temporary.

"Italia-kun! I'll make you as much pasta as you could possibly eat for the rest of eternity if you return now!" How could the Italian resist pasta? If you cannot catch someone, lure them in.

"I can make my own pasta!" An answering shout echoed. "I'm not telling!" Guess he can. Shock.

Germany sneered. "You're going about this the wrong way, Japan." He cupped his mouth, taking a deep breath. "ITALIEN! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE THIS VERY INSTANT, YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER BITE OF PASTA EVER AGAIN!"

"NOOOOOO!" The blur in the distance only zipped away faster at the threat.

The raven scoffed. "Your approach worked so well."

"Humph." The larger scoffed back. He then reached into the magical space all anime characters have, whipping out a book conveniently titled 'How to Catch a Runaway Italian'. After skimming through several pages—still on the move of course—he once again made to yell. "HEY ITALY! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I'LL FORCE YOU TO EAT ENGLAND'S SCONES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!" Opposite effect than what was intended. Opposite effect indeed.

The Asian glared. "Really? Igirisu-san's scones? Are you trying to poison Italia-kun?"

"Stupid book!" Yeah, blame all your life's problems on a single book. Which was what he did as he savagely tore it in half, tossing both pieces to the side. Poor book!

Japan tried once again. "Italia-kun! How about I make you some dango and gelato? I'll make as much as you can eat and more!"

"I'M STILL NOT TELLING!" As expected.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Gulp. They  _so_  didn't want to do this. Sharing a glance, both knew what had to be done. Double gulp. The German took the Japanese in one arm—both cringing as the larger did so—before taking off once again, the blond running faster than he thought possible towards the faster-than-light Italian. Seriously, just how fast could he run?! If only they were allowed to have a car...or a falcon. "ITALIEN!"

"ITALIA-KUN!"

The people on the streets stared at the pair as though they were insane—which they may or may not be. Seriously, what kind of man carried another dressed in a Teru Mikami cosplay, running through the streets as though they were in hot pursuit of someone—which they were? It was a wonder nobody had collided into them. A real wonder indeed. If only Light Yagami had Italy's speed, he would never have been caught, most likely able to run to a spare piece of the Death Note and kill all those in his way before they knew what hit them. Good thing Italy isn't actually Light. Shudder.

The three—one way ahead of the other two—finally made it to a clearing, no one else around. Thank goodness; they didn't need any more people questioning their sanity. They're perfectly sane for your information! Once the German tired—the brunet still on the run for god knows how—the Japanese got off, chasing the Italian all on his own. "Mattekudasai! Italia-kun!"

"NO! I WILL NOT WAIT FOR YOU!" Losing all hope.

Even as the raven lost his breath, the auburn was still able to go. How ridiculous! Just how strong are those legs?! Hmm...strong legs—no! Don't think about that! As the German caught up to the Japanese—both panting harshly—they exchanged a desolate glance. Forget about their mutual hatred; they didn't want to lose their beloved to some stranger. Or even worse: another country. To think of Italy giving  _another_  such warm hugs—wait! That's it!

"ITALIEN! IF YOU DO NOT RETURN TO US, YOU WON'T GET ANY MORE HUGS!"

"ITALIA-KUN! IF YOU DO NOT RETURN TO US, YOU WON'T GET ANY MORE HUGS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blur flashed even faster than ever before except in the  _opposite_  direction; the two countries suddenly found themselves on their backs, arms full of Italy. "YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY HUGS! ANYTHING BUT THE HUGS!"

Mission accomplished. The two smirked as they returned the embrace. "We caught you within an hour. Tell us."

"Really?!" The pair gulped as the hazel checked his watch. They must be right! They  _had_  to be right! "Fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds passed." He groaned. "Aww man!"

Their hearts nearly stopped. "Why didn't you hold out for that extra second, Italia-kun?"

"It wouldn't have been hard to do so." That's definitely true; all Italy had to do was run just a  _smidgen_  bit slower.

A blush ignited on the brunet's cheeks. "But...I don't want to lose my hugs from you both!" He pouted. "I had to hurry as soon as possible!"

"Y-You know I would never actually do that, Italia-kun." Another explosion was building up. "Watashi wa hontōni kimi o dakishimetaidesu!" Boom.

Italy beamed. "Aww! I really like hugging you too Nihon!"

"Same here. I...like hugging you too Italien." Germany stuttered.

The addressed sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Grazie Germania!"

"Now..." Let's get down to business. "Tell us."

There's no use in stalling. "...Fine." The demanded reluctantly nodded. "I'll tell you..." Just hurry up! The two countries were dying little by little inside with every passing second. "...They're very precious to me. They're irreplaceable." And then the speaker stood, grinning. "There! I told you!" He then turned back towards the city, creating another dust cloud as he rushed back towards it. "Come on Germania! Giappone! The fireworks will start very soon! Let's watch from Florence!"

Japan and Germany stood there, mouths agape as they stared after their beloved. That little hint didn't help the two at all to their dismay. Just who could it be?

* * *

Translation:

•German: Italien=Italy, Ja=Yes, Ich verstehe=I understand, Bitte=You're welcome

•Japanese: Italia=Italy, Nani=What, Sore o kurikaesu no o konomu=Would you like to repeat that, Kono mujōna kaibutsu=This heartless monster, Teme wa kuzu=You're trash, Hai=Yes, Hontōni=Really, Sumimasen=Sorry, Wakatta=I understand, Watashi wa ureshī=I'm glad, Dōitashimashite=You're welcome, Ne=Hey, Igirisu=England, Mattekudasai=Please wait for me, Watashi wa hontōni kimi o dakishimetaidesu=I really like hugging you, Nihon=Japan

•Italian: Germania=Germany, Grazie=Thanks, Giappone=Japan, Oh smettere di ragazzi=Oh stop guys, Sono spaventato=I'm scared, Per favore=Please

Sadly, such people who think it's fun to make people feel bad about themselves actually do exist. Believe me, there is one such person in my life. In fact, I'm one of that person's targets. /:

By the way, whoever wrote 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' is the _GREATEST_ liar there ever was and will be! Words can hurt _A LOT!_ In fact, check out this version of that poem! It's _SO_ much better!

poemhunter(d)com/poem/sticks-and-stones-10/

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

Hello readers! I would like to thank one guest for leaving a kudos! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Japan and Germany stood there, mouths agape as they stared after their beloved. That little hint didn't help the two at all to their dismay. Just who could it be?_ _  
_

* * *

"Ve~! Let's get on!"

The two nations had finally caught up to their fellow country, out of breath as they had to hike through many miles of terrain. Just how far and fast could Italy run?! Is that even a question? It's a wonder how the pair even knew where the brunet was, seeing how much farther ahead he was than them. Perhaps they had a built-in Italy radar. After all they've been through together over the decades, that would make sense. A lot of sense indeed.

The three had found themselves at the mouth of a large river which separated one half of Florence from the other, the pristine waters reflecting the ethereal city. The golden lights which lined its banks only added to its aesthetic beauty. A row of flat-bottomed boats which had their ends sticking up, a single oar present in each had caught the Italian's attention, the auburn eagerly pointing at one.

The raven rubbed his chin. "Are these gondolas, Italia-kun?"

"Sì! Sì!" The addressed sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Well actually, these are 'barchetti', Florentine-styled gondolas. 'Barchetto' is the singular form." He smiled. "The gondolas you are referring to are found mainly in Venetian canals, not here on the Arno."

Japan gasped, bowing deeply. "Sumimasen Italia-kun! Watashi wa sono machigatta o shutoku suru tame gomen'nasai!"

"Ah~! Nihon! Shinpai shinaide!" Italy cried as he leapt towards Japan, wrapping his arms around the shorter nation's frame. "Boku wa kesshite omae ni okotte imasen!" The hazel grabbed the onyx's head, forcing him to look up. "Saru mo ki kara ochiru!" The flush on the raven's face only intensified as the affectionate rubbed their cheeks together, smiling brightly. The use of his native language did not help matters. At. All. The bright beaming, innocent quirking of the head to the side solely sealed the deal. "Wakaru?"

Seriously, how did Japan not suddenly die of cardiac arrest? It's a mystery the world may never know. "...H-Hai I-Italia-k-kun!"

"Ahem." Moment ruined. The raven's expression hardened in an instant the very moment he detected the largest's glare attempting to burn holes into him, returning his own with equal fervor as the red immediately faded from his cheeks. The blond had cringed at every Japanese syllable that left the Italian's mouth. Envy personified could not have exhibited more jealousy at that moment; Italy would not be able to do that with him as the brunet did not know a lick of German. His beloved touching  _him_  so affectionately only added insult to injury. A scathing insult to a festering injury. The blond's fists twitched at his sides. Oh how they longed to pound a certain Japanese's face in. Judging by the identical twitching in the shorter nation's own fists, the Asian wanted to do the exact same. Uh oh. The rivals were glowering at each other more heatedly than ever before...

The brunet sighed, drawing the contesting pair's attention back to him as he crossed his arms. "Nanda kore wa Doitsu?" Flinch. Smirk. Glare.

"You should switch back to either English or Italian, Italia-kun. Doitsu-san can't speak nor understand Japanese like we can." The smug look on the raven's face did  _nothing_  to abate the German's rage. At. All.

The addressed's mouth dropped wide open as realization dawned on him; that's right. "Mi dispiace Germania!" The brunet let go of the raven, throwing himself into the blond's arms. "Perdonatemi per piacere!" Beautiful begging brown eyes were displayed to the taller as the auburn tightened his grip, the guy reaching up to cup the fulvous's cheeks.

"I-It's fine, Italien." Flinch. Smirk. Glare. Backfired. The roles were reversed as Germany returned the embrace, his face the one smug this time as he glanced at Japan, the sable gritting his teeth. Oh he'll pay...

Italy backed up a bit, quirking his head to the side. "What did you want to say earlier anyways Germania?"

"U-Uh..." Red tinted his cheeks as he spoke, a stutter audible. "D-Didn't we come here to take a ride on a barchetto— _not_  a Venetian gondola—" Scoff. Scoff back. "—Italien?"

Limpid brown eyes widened. "Oh right!" The brunet released his hold on his fellow European—much to said European's dismay and a certain Asian's relief—before hopping into the back of one of the boats, grabbing onto the oar. "Get on you two! Let's take a tour of the Arno!" The pair followed him onto the keel, sitting down in the benches placed throughout the interior. Of course, not beside each other. Never beside each other. Never. Anyone but  _him_ —"OWW!"—The sudden exclamation snapped the pair out of their zillionth glaring contest, both whipping their heads toward the source of the agonized cry they knew all too well.

"ITALIEN!"

"ITALIA-KUN!"

They watched as tears fell from their beloved's eyes as he struggled to push the paddle, nearly doubling over in pain. "OWWWW!" And then they noticed the cause of the brunet's torment; the injuries from earlier had yet to fully recover. The sight of the now yellow splotches scattered over the auburn's skin—prominently as rings around the poor boy's neck—instantly took the pair back to what happened only hours ago...the rape attempt and prior mauling...

"ITALIEN!" Germany shot up from his seat—nearly tipping the boat over—and rushed over to Italy, snatching the oar from his hands. "DON'T STRAIN YOURSELF!"

The brunet pouted. "Ma Germania! I'm a country too!" He took it back. "We all heal pretty quickly! My bruises will vanish very soon!"

"That doesn't mean you should do something as strenuous as trying to row a barchetto with three people in it before you've completely recovered!" He scowled. "Nor should you have run from us earlier!" Why didn't he say that before?! It must have something to do with the heat of the moment, how surprised he was that the Italian had run in the first place. Plus the overwhelming need to capture him. Same with the raven.

The chastised shrugged. "My legs are fine; my upper body was the part that was assaulted, not my lower body." He shook his head. "I was able to run just fine." He frowned. "Besides, I  _really_  want to steer!"

"Still!" Germany sighed, huffing as he took hold of the stick once again. "Here, let me help." This time, their hands just  _happened_  to touch. Yeah, just happened...

Italy blushed at the contact, tears drying. "You don't need to Germany! I can do it myself!"

"Don't even try." The taller commanded. "We'll do this together." His hands just  _happened_  to close over the smaller pair beneath his own as well. Sure.

Seeing as the German had yet—or will not ever—relent, the Italian at last consented. "...Sì."

"Uh, Italia-kun..." The addressed looked down at the raven as he continued speaking, red tinting the Asian's cheeks. "...you could have Doitsu-san operate the oar by himself and sit with me instead." He patted the place beside him. "Your injuries will take a while more to heal, so it's best to rest up a bit."

Say yes! Say yes! "Aww! No!" Hopes crushed. "Like I said, I  _really_  want to steer!"

Hopes renewed. "Maybe I could help you too?"

"There isn't enough room in the back for all three of us." The German ignored the Japanese's glare as he continued talking. "And besides, that isn't even necessary; I'm strong enough." Glare intensified. Return glare intensified too.

The Italian sighed, returning attention back to him as he reluctantly nodded. "Gomen Nihon. Doitsu's right." Italy cast his eyes onto the paddle as he tightened his grip on it, missing the look of utter disappointment on the raven's face. Even the use of his native language didn't cheer him up. "Ikuyo!" Still not cheering up.

"Ja! Lass uns gehen!" Hands held firmly over the handle, the Europeans tilted the stick, dipping each end of the pole into the stream in succession, the larger doing the most work as they did so. Hand over hand, they worked the paddle, the barchetto gliding smoothly along the river from their efforts. Desolation became visible in normally stoic black orbs; Japan couldn't help but notice how the blond and brunet worked so well together as if they were a well-oiled machine, movements perfectly in sync. The Asian felt left out, sitting as the Europeans stood. Poor him...

As they floated along the body of water, the blithe spoke. "The Arno rises in the Apennines and flows west for 150 miles through here and Pisa to the Ligurian Sea." A sigh of happiness escaped his lips. "This river has always been important, being one of the most important rivers in the Tuscany region. It has always been essential to Florence and other parts of North Italy." He smiled. "In fact, much of the economic development in Florence occurred along the banks of this river; sand diggers, millers, and wool workers had found employment here. This place has also been used as an entertainment venue during festivals and sporting events, just like this one." A majestic bridge characterized by its three elegant arches and elaborate design came into view at that moment, the explainer pointing at it as they passed under. "That's the Ponte Vecchio. It has been present since 996; I remember when it was first created. However, it was destroyed twice in 1117 and 1333 respectively, but had been rebuilt again in 1345." A fond expression graced his features. "Thank goodness for that; I was horrified each time those floods destroyed this structure." He chuckled. "The Ponte Vecchio used to host butchers in its stores but now hosts jewelers, art dealers, and souvenir sellers."

"Sokka..." The previous desolation had all but been forgotten as the harmonious voice of the Italian washed over the raven, the sadness replaced by pure bliss as he turned his head, meeting limpid brown eyes which were full of life and passion. A hunch formulated in the sable's mind at the information given to him. It just has to be proven... "Italia-kun, you've been around for at least a millennia, am I right?"

The addressed sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, more than that." Hazel stared into obsidian. "Why do you ask?" Germany's maw morphed into a grimace. Just what was  _he_  trying to accomplish now?

"Well..." A mischievous glint entered black eyes as Japan's lips stretched into a smirk. "Remember how life was like back then?" His lips only widened further. "I was just remembering that back in the day, I had to forge through the mountains to obtain firewood for cooking."

Italy's mouth formed a perfect circle as recollections came back to him in an instant. "Hai! Hai!" A blond brow twitched in annoyance as the raven smiled at the brunet's use of his native language. He was feeling better already. The auburn beamed. "I remember having to do that too!" He sighed. "Ah~! Now is nothing like it was back then." He shivered. "I remember the times before the tomato was introduced to the Old World." He pouted. "Those were terrible times."

"And I remember when sugar was considered a luxury." The sable's plan was working. Working!

The fulvous narrowed his eyes into slits as the brunet eagerly responded. "I know, right?" He shook his head. "Those times were tough too." A chill ran down his spine. "And I remember having to eat gross herbs in the past when I got sick!"

"And having to use leeches too." Both shared a shudder as those parasitic annelids came into mind.

That didn't end there. "I remember when bloodletting was a common practice!"

"And how most diseases were thought to be the doing of evil spirits."

"And when salt was so rare it had the same value as gold as currency!"

"And when silver was just as valuable—or even more so—than gold."

"And when merchants traveled the Silk Road!"

"And how the Mongols—despite everyone thinking them to be barbarians—actually protected said merchants from thieves during their reign."

"And the first time I had pasta after Marco Polo had brought it over from China! Yum! PAAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAAA~!"

"I remember Marco Polo coming over to my country. In fact, he called it 'Zipangu' and praised it for all the gold it had."

Germany could not stand it any longer. "What the heck are you both talking about?"

"The olden days." Japan smirked. "We were talking about the experiences our countries went through through the millennia, what we lived through." The glint in charcoal depths turned outright  _devious_. "Care to share any experiences you had within the past centuries or millennia all three of us would know?"

Italy turned to face the nation he stood beside, quirking a brow. "Yeah, could you tell us some Germania? Or at least do you also remember the events Giappone and I have been discussing?"

"I'm...sorry to say that I can't." Why you. Why you. Why you. _Why you._ The sharpest of daggers were shot at the shortest nation as the tallest glared the worst of deaths at him, gritting his teeth.

However, said target only chuckled, completely unfazed. "Why can't you Doitsu-san?"

"I...didn't experience any of that." WHY YOU! "And I don't remember much past the last hundred years."

Italy gasped. "How is that even possible?!"

"I...just don't."  _WHY YOU LITTLE!_

The raven shrugged. "That's too bad Doitsu-san."

"Yeah, too bad Germania..." Too bad indeed.

Quick! Need a change of subject! "Hey Italien?"

"Sore wa nani Doitsu?" Japanese mode again?!

Ignoring the use of  _that_  language, the blond continued. "About the offer for German lessons...do you want me to give you them now?"

"Hontōni?!" Italy gasped. "YATTA!" Even the use of  _his_  language wouldn't be able to deter how utterly happy the blond was in that moment.

Despite being unable to translate what the Italian had exclaimed, the fulvous knew the gist of it; he knew the brunet that well. "Okay, what do you want to start with Italien?"

"Umm..." The addressed scratched his chin before a word popped into his mind, eyes lighting up. "How do you say 'hi' in German?"

That was easy. "Hallo."

"What about 'bye'?" The auburn pondered.

Too easy. "Tschüss." He shrugged. "'Auf Wiedersehen' is a much more formal way of doing so."

"Yes?"

"Ja."

"No?"

"Nein."

"Cat?"

"Katze."

"Dog?"

"Hund."

"Girl?"

"Mädchen."

"Boy?"

"Junge."

"Pretty?"

"Hübsch."

"Cute?"

"Niedlich."

"Pasta?"

"Teigwaren."

"Happiness?"

"Glück."

"Best friend?"

"'Bester Freund' for a guy and 'beste Freundin' for a girl."

"Together?"

"Zusammen."

"Italy?"

"Italien."

"So  _that's_  what you've been calling me." The questioner sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, blush spreading on his cheeks. He then resumed. "Germany?"

"Deutschland."

"Japan?"

Glare. "...Japan."

"Eh?!" The listener cried. "I didn't ask you to repeat after me!"

Twitch. "That  _is_  how you say 'Japan' in German."

"Oh! Oops! Mi dispiace Germania!" The apologetic gave a nervous laugh, flushing in embarrassment.

The blond sighed. "...It's fine."

"That's good!" A sudden thought popped into the brunet's mind. "Wait, what does 'Ich liebe dich' mean?"

Flinch. "...I'm not telling."

"Perché Germania?!" Italy whined. "You're giving me a German lesson!" He pouted. "Why can't you tell me what 'Ich liebe dich' means?!"

Germany scowled. "I just won't!"

"That's a really bad reason!"

"Not telling means not telling!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

"PER FAVORE?!"

"NEIN!"

"ONEGAI?!"

Mega cringe. "ITALIEN!"

Twitch. Twitch. The raven could not keep the twitching in his brow under control as he witnessed their exchange, fists clenched. He might not be able to understand German, but he had an inkling as to what 'Ich liebe dich' meant; they were rivals with the same goal after all. Must...resist urge to shove a certain someone into the water; that baka might accidentally drag his itoshii with him, getting his poor beloved drenched. Japan couldn't have that happening, now could he? He had to break up the moment and  _fast_. "Doitsu-san, shouldn't you be paying more attention as to where we're going?"

"Heh. I know this place pretty well." The addressed scoffed. "I've been to Italy more than you have, you know."

Everything was going downhill; static cackled between the pair as they growled at each other, appearing as though they would tear each other apart. Which they would. "Uh...Germania? Giappone?" No response. The brunet gulped. This is  _bad_. Very,  _very_  bad. Only a miracle could get through...

"WEST! WEST!" Miracle granted. The three turned—the two snapping out of it—as a man who had red eyes and white hair as well as pale skin came into view on a nearby bank, waving his arms wildly.

The fulvous sighed. "Bruder."

"Hey Prussia!" Italy exclaimed, waving back.

The addressed beamed as he took notice of the other occupants on the barchetto. "ITA-CHAN! JAPAN!" Germany flinched. His brother just  _had_  to use  _his_  language. "COME OVER HERE!" The Europeans exchanged a glance before complying, steering the vessel towards the newcomer.

"Since when did you use  _his_  language, bruder?" Glare. Glare back. Double glare.

Prussia laughed. "Where have you been West?! The awesome me has  _always_  called Ita-chan that! Same with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. It's such an awesome nickname! Kesesesesese!" Twitch.

"Hey Prussia!" The brunet called out as they drew nearer and nearer. "Why do you call Germania 'West' anyways?"

The albino grinned. "It's because I'm awesome!" That made no sense. Whatsoever.

"It's because I'm West Germany and he's East Germany." The blond sighed.

Italy smiled. "Like how I'm North Italy and fratello is South Italy?!" He beamed. "That's so cool!" He laughed. "I bet everyone calls you 'Germany' like everyone calls me 'Italy' even though our brothers are part of our countries too!"

"Yeah, pretty much." The taller muttered.

As they at last reached land, a sudden idea flashed into the blithe's mind. "Hey Prussia, what does 'Ich—" Muffle mouth.

"West! Let go!" The elder sibling whined. "Why did you interrupt Ita-chan?! All I heard was 'I' before you stopped him!" He quirked a brow. "And what's up with all the bruises?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't ask." Further. "And I have my reasons bruder." Even narrower. "Reasons I don't plan on sharing."

"Fine, fine." The guy shrugged. "That's not awesome though, West."

Japan quirked a brow. "What are you doing here anyways, Puroisen-san?"

"PRUSSIA! COME BACK HERE!" A beautiful lady who had chestnut tresses—pink flowers hanging from the right—as well as emerald hues and was adorned in an elegant dress was seen in the distance, frying pan in hand as she rushed over.

The platinum shrieked. "CRAZY MAD WOMAN!"

"Why is Hungary-san chasing after you?" The Italian questioned as the blond released him, perplexed.

No time to waste. "West! Row me away!"

"Why should I?" Brow twitching.

Prussia whimpered. "That's so not awesome of you! Do you want your awesome older brother to be murdered by that mangy she-demon?!"

"PRRUUUUSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oh so closer.

A not-so-masculine scream left the albino's lips. "HELP ME!" He ran to the tip of the barchetto, placing his foot on it. "Ita-chan and Japan need to get off! We need to flee now!"

"We?" Tick mark appearing on temples. "And why does Italy need to go?"

The sable humphed. He saw what the blond did there. However, there was no time for that. "The less weight, the better!" The white-haired man exclaimed. "Let's get out of here already!"

"Giappone! Let's get off!" Slipping his hands from the German's hold—much to the fulvous's dismay—as he left the larger's side, he took the raven's hands in his own, pulling Japan out of the boat as he disembarked as well. Of course, said raven flushed at the contact. Only for it to go unnoticed once again. For some reason.

Relief couldn't even begin to describe what showed on Prussia's face as he leapt into the vessel while the two departed. "Thanks Ita-chan!"

"PRUSSIA!" The female was only a few feet away, cookware at the ready.

Italy beamed, waving at her. "Hungary-san!"

"Ita-chan!" Her demeanor brightened in an instant, fury dispelling as she embraced him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground while twirling him around. She  _just_  noticed the figure beside the brunet. "Hello Japan."

The addressed bowed respectfully. "Konbanwa Hangarī-san."

"How have you been doing Ita-chan?" The maiden asked sweetly as she returned her attention to the boy in her arms, smiling kindly. It would be impossible to tell she was about to beat the crap out of a certain someone just earlier.

He laughed. "Just great! I'm here with Doitsu—" Twitch "—and Nihon to see the fireworks!"

"Why are you chasing after Puroisen-san, Hangarī-san?" The raven inquired.

Fury returned. Indefinitely. "This idiot—" Said idiot cringed, making frantic gestures to his little brother to just get the heck out of here already which were ignored. "—said this: 'Kesesesesese! This wonderful night reminds me more of all the reasons I want to invade Ita-chan's vital regions!'" Temperature dropped to absolute zero. Or even below that.

"Bruder..."

"Puroisen-san..."

The blond smashed his fist into his palm as the raven took slow but deliberate steps forward, looking as though they were about to join the woman in utterly  _murdering_  the offender. Then dragging the body off and dumping it into the Arno. Which they were. Gulp.

"No! NOOO! Don't hurt Prussia!" The four turned as Italy went on his knees, kneeling. "Don't hurt him! I'm begging you!"

Of course, a certain pair could  _never_  refuse their beloved. "...Ich verstehe."

"...Wakatta."

However, that didn't apply to  _everyone_. Hungary giggled. "I'm sorry Ita-chan, but someone here has to TEACH THIS PERVERT A LESSON!" Frying pan returning. Dashing towards boat.

"AHHHH! WEST! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" It appeared as though the guy was about to have a heart attack. Which he was.

Germany sighed. He wanted to keep his promise to his beloved, preventing his uncouth brother from getting slaughtered. Even though he wanted more than anything to join in said slaughter. More than anything. Awesome timing Prussia, awesome timing; the moment he had had with his precious was officially  _ruined_. Absolutely. Ruined. But...promises to keep. "Fine." The blond operated the oar in hyperdrive, the brothers speeding off in a flash.

"GET BACK HERE!" The lady screeched, swinging her weapon erratically. However, as the pair had failed to comply, she sighed. "Looks like I have to continue the chase by water." She muttered before turning to the brunet and raven, smiling sweetly. "Bye Ita-chan! Japan!" She then roared, dashing along the banks at a speed which rivaled a runaway Italy's. If that was even possible. "PRUSSIA!"

The two waved at her retreating back, one far more eager than the other. "Addio Hungary-san!"

"Sayōnara Hangarī-san." Finally, they were alone.  _Finally_. No more rapists. No more bullies. No more disruptive brothers. No more vengeful women. And most importantly, no more Germany. A sigh escaped the Asian's lips; Prussia's arrival really was the miracle he had been desperately praying for. He could not  _stand_  to see his beloved, his itoshii be beside that baka for so long, practically hand-in-hand. That was  _unbearable_. The raging jealousy could hardly be held back, that green-eyed monster hardly tamed as he was forced to witness those two being so close together. Would pushing his rival into the water have been such a bad idea after all? During those torturous moments, his mind debated back and forth between the pros and cons of such an action, the pros alarmingly close to winning. Thank goodness for Prussia's appearance; it was a blessing in disguise. A blessing indeed.

A sigh resounded from beside the raven, snapping him from his thoughts. "Poor Prussia. I hope Hungary-san doesn't mangle him  _too_  much." Vain wish. He sighed again. "And I'm sad Germania had to go." Need to get him away from such horridness!

"Uh, Italia-kun?" Crimson tinted his cheeks as said country turned to face him. "Shall we continue to explore? I'm sure Doitsu-san could find his way back to us seeing as he's so familiar with your country—" He spat "—and will know where to go." His expression softened again. "And I would like you to show me around during this time." The red only became darker with every moment that passed. "...I want to spend more time with you. Just you, the two of us and no one else."

The listener wrapped his arms around the other, embracing him. "If that's what you want Nihon."

"A-Arigato gozaimasu, Italia-kun." And then the pair began walking away from the Arno.

As the two countries strolled through the streets of Florence, a soft smile made its way onto the blithe's face. "Arigato Nihon." The addressed's head shot up at the words, the speaker commencing despite the scarlet plaguing the sable's skin. "Thank you so much for being with me today." He gave a nervous laugh. "I know it must have been sudden for me to just appear on your doorstep this morning and bring you to Doitsu's place; you must have had your own plans for the day."

"No! Don't apologize!" The ebon exclaimed. "I had a great time today! In fact, thank you so much!" He bowed. "I would have spent my day doing nothing if you hadn't showed up!"

So kind. Despite seeming all cold and calculating on the outside, Japan was truly warm. That very thought passed through the brunet's mind as he carded his fingers through raven strands, earning a surprised gasp. "Omae wa yasashii na, Nihon." He hugged the onyx once more. "Thank you so much for the spare cosplay." He smiled. "You know, we look good together...what with me as Light Yagami and you as Teru Mikami." He snickered. "'Boku wa Kira janai!'"

"'Sakujo!'" The raven followed immediately, both bursting into laughter at that.

As soon as the fit had subsided, the auburn resumed. "I also had fun cleaning the floor and washing the dishes with you." He gave a content sigh. "Omae wa hontōni kawaīdesu! Especially when you wear that outfit you wear when cleaning up." Despite the ongoing explosion, he continued. "That hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti was really delicious you know. The fusion of our dishes worked out really nicely!" He giggled. The most reverent of awe was inspired by that single sound. "And I'm glad you and Doitsu protected me from that rapist and bully." Shiver. "Even though you both really scared me." His expression then lightened. "Showing you the Arno and thinking back on the olden days was really nice too!" He beamed. "Oh yeah! And thanks for the all the Japanese lessons you gave me! Arigato gozaimasu!"

"D-Dōitashimashite Italia-kun!" He was about to blow up. Again. "W-Watashi wa hontōni kimi no osejino kotoba ni kansha shimasu!" KABOOM!

The addressed quirked a brow. "Eh? Flattering?" He pouted. "I meant everything I said you know!"

"Y-You're welcome!" Just how flustered could the Italian make him?! Don't answer that question. "T-Thank you for your Italian lessons! Grazie!"

Italy couldn't help but laugh at the sound of his native language coming from the Japanese's mouth. "Nessun problema Giappone!" A fond smile once again found its way onto his lips. "You know, I'm very glad I met you. My life wouldn't be the same without you in it. I just know it." He shook his head. "Even though Doitsu and I have known each other for more than a decade before I first met you, that doesn't change the fact that me meeting you has changed my life so much." He began slowly massaging the shorter nation's back. "Thank you so much for being in my life."

"T-Thank you for being in my life too." Tears began streaming down his face. "These years with you in them have been the happiest of my life." The tears ran faster. "I can't imagine my life without you in it!" Japan would follow Italy to the ends of the earth and even off of it as long as his beloved was there...his precious, precious itoshii. He trembled as foreign emotions overtook him. "Watashi wa kimi o—" No! He couldn't confess! Unlike with Germany, Italy would be able to understand him!

The brunet innocently quirked his head to the side. "Omae? Boku? Nani?"

"...Watashi wa hontōni kimioegao ga daisukidesu." He just couldn't tell Italy how he felt; he was too scared of rejection. He couldn't  _possibly_  be the one his beloved was referring to earlier. Or so he thought.

Oblivious to the raven's plight, the brunet smiled. "Boku wa mata, omaeoegao ga daisukidesu." He rubbed their cheeks together. "Sore wa hontōni kireidesu." He playfully slapped the raven on the back. "Motto waratte!" He then pressed his thumbs to the raven's cheeks, wiping the salty trails away. "Nakanaide! Boku wa omae ga naku mite kirai!" The tears vanished on command, the streams drying completely.

"...Hai!" Emotions overpowering the normally stoic nation, he wrapped his arms around his beloved, heatedly returning the embrace.

After several moments—which seemed to last for an eternity—had at last passed, the pair let go, resuming their walk. The brunet clasped onto the shorter's right hand, intertwining their fingers which the raven squeezed back. A sudden thought flew into the hazel's mind. "Ne Ne Nihon, what did Puroisen mean by wanting to invade my vital regions?"

"D-Don't ask!" A look between half-flustered and half-murderous swept across the sable's face.

Shocked confusion flashed into Italy's visage. "EH?! WHY?!"

"Just don't ask! Onegai!" Yeah, please don't ask.

There are just some things better being unknown after all.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Italien=Italy, Ja=Yes, Lass uns gehen=Let's go, Hallo=Hi, Tschüss=Bye, Auf Wiedersehen=Goodbye (formal), Nein=No, Katze=Cat, Hund=Dog, Mädchen=Girl, Junge=Boy, Hübsch=Pretty, Niedlich=Cute, Teigwaren=Pasta, Glück=Happiness, Bester Freund=Best friend (guy), beste Freundin=best friend (girl), Zusammen=Together, Deutschland=Germany, Japan=Japan, Ich liebe dich=I love you, Bruder=Brother, Ich verstehe=I understand

•Japanese: Italia=Italy, Sumimasen=Sorry, Watashi wa sono machigatta o shutoku suru tame gomen'nasai=I'm so sorry for getting that wrong, Ah=Ah, Nihon=Japan, Shinpai shinaide=Don't worry, Boku wa kesshite omae ni okotte imasen=I'm not mad at you, Saru mo ki kara ochiru=Even monkeys fall from trees (Japanese saying which means 'Everyone makes mistakes'), Wakaru=Understand, Hai=Yes, Nanda kore wa=What is it, Doitsu=Germany, Gomen=Sorry, Ikuyo=Let's go, Sokka=I see, Sore wa nani=What is it (another way to say so), Hontōni=Really, Yatta=All right, Onegai=Please, baka=idiot, itoshii=beloved, Puroisen=Prussia, Konbanwa=Good evening, Hangarī=Hungary, Wakatta=I understand, Sayōnara=Goodbye, Arigato gozaimasu=Thank you very much, Arigato=Thank you, Omae wa yasashii na=You are kind, Boku wa Kira janai=I'm not Kira, Sakujo=Delete, Omae wa hontōni kawaīdesu=You are really cute, Dōitashimashite=You're welcome, Watashi wa hontōni kimi no osejino kotoba ni kansha shimasu=I really appreciate your flattering words, Watashi wa kimi o=I—you (Use your imaginations!), Nani=What, Watashi wa hontōni kimioegao ga daisukidesu=I really love your smile, Boku wa mata, omaeoegao ga daisukidesu=I also really love your smile, Sore wa hontōni kireidesu=It's really pretty, Motto waratte=Smile more often, Nakanaide=Don't cry, Boku wa omae ga naku mite kirai=I hate seeing you cry, Ne=Hey

•Italian: Sì=Yes, Mi dispiace=I'm sorry, Germania=Germany, Perdonatemi per piacere=Please forgive me, Ma=But, Giappone=Japan, Perché=Why, Per favore=Please, fratello=brother, Addio=Bye, Grazie=Thank you, Nessun problema=No problem

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

Hello readers! I would like to thank one guest for leaving a kudos! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_There are just some things better being unknown after all._

* * *

"Ve~! Look here Nihon!"

Architecture of unmatchable grandeur was at every corner as Italy and Japan traversed the streets of Florence, the blithe eagerly pointing out all sorts of sights to his companion, full of life and energy. A fond smile graced the raven's lips the entire time; he deeply enjoyed every moment he spent with his beloved from the very bottom of his heart, relishing every second he was with his precious person. Everything was simply beautiful; from the celestial stars twinkling in the clear night sky to the majestic municipal he had the honor to step foot in, beauty surrounded the Asian no matter where he went. Of course, nothing could compare to the sheer beauty of the one who was beside him...

The addressed chuckled at the enthusiasm. "Could you please tell me what this is, Italia-kun?" The pair stood before a magnificent basilica which bore a plethora of intricate designs carved into its walls, copper domes placed throughout—with an especially large one surrounded by four much smaller hemispheres—in addition to several towers which stuck out from the building at one end.

"Hai! This is the Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore, the main church of Florence." The auburn beamed. "It was originally called the 'Il Duomo di Firenze' and was first created in 1296 in Gothic style by Arnolfo di Cambio and completed structurally in 1436 with the dome engineered by Filippo Brunelleschi." He smiled. "Did you know that until the development of new structural materials in the modern era, the dome on this building was the largest in the world?" He giggled at the shocked expression he received. "Well, it was." He shrugged. "However, it remains the largest brick dome ever constructed."

The listener nodded. "Sokka." The edge of his lips curled up. "Sugoi desu ne, Italia-kun."

"Aww! Arigato Nihon!" Italy sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, face flushing. Once he had regained his composure, he resumed. "The inside is extremely exquisite as well...but I don't want to show it to you right now." He waved his hands in a defensive manner at the incredulous look shot at him. "I mean that it will take too long to tour all of it! We might end up missing the fireworks!"

Realization dawned on the raven. "...You're right."

"Hehe...sorry." The hazel gave a nervous chuckle. "Maybe some other time?"

Oh Japan  _liked_  those implications. Very,  _very_  much. "That sounds great, Italia-kun. I love that." That? Or something else? Namely the brunet beside him. That's beside the point though...or is it?

"Then it's settled!" The cheerful cheered, clapping his hands together as he beamed brightly. The blithe abruptly grabbed his friend's hand once again, intertwining their fingers once more as the brunet dragged him along. "We don't have much time! I still have so much more to show you!"

* * *

"Subarashii..."

A sumptuous edifice made of maroon bricks accentuated by golden lights all around its base and had a myriad of windows—a single giant tower of elaborate design attracting all eyes to it—was before the pair as Italy brought them to it, Japan enraptured by the incredible sight.

The brunet beamed. "This is the Palazzo Vecchio, the town hall of Florence. It overlooks the Piazza della Signoria—" he gestured to the L-shaped square in front of the building "—with its copy of Michelangelo's David statue—" he pointed to a marble sculpture of a young man in the nude, the Asian quickly turning away—must not think inappropriate thoughts! Must not imagine that youth as Italy! Must! Not! This is not honorable! Not honorable at all! "—and the gallery of statues in the adjacent Loggia dei Lanzi—" the explainer swept a hand toward a nearby structure characterized by its three grand arches "—you know." He gave a nervous laugh as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "That isn't the real Michelangelo's David statue though; it's been in the Galleria dell'Accademia di Firenze since 1873." He sighed. "I'd like to take you there too, but it'll take too long. Gomen."

"It's alright, Italia-kun." The raven smiled as he had  _finally_  gotten himself under control. Finally. "This place is breathtakingly beautiful, like every place in Florence and all of Italy."

Seriously, Italy was blushing! "Grazie! Grazie!" He giggled. The sable's heart warmed at the melodious sound, his lips quirking up. The guide then continued. "The Palazzo Vecchio was originally called the 'Palazzo della Signoria', named after the Signoria of Florence which was the ruling body of the Republic of Florence. This place was also given several other names such as 'Palazzo del Popolo', 'Palazzo dei Priori', and 'Palazzo Ducale' in accordance with the varying use of this palace during its long history." The Japanese couldn't help but admire the Italian's face as it scrunched up in concentration as he counted on his fingers while speaking. "The building acquired its current name when the Medici duke's residence was moved across the Arno to the Palazzo Pitti, which is located downriver."

"I see..." The listener trailed as he absorbed all the information given, nodding his head slowly.

Japan's eyes widened in shock as a hand suddenly clapped onto his back, the owner of said hand taking his hand, dragging him towards the entrance. "Let's go in Giappone!"

"Eh?!" The addressed cried out. "I thought you said we don't have enough time to tour the insides of the buildings!"

Italy shook his head. "We aren't going to be touring the inside though!" The raven was subsequently dragged along faster. "I'll just show you how it looks like!" And then they burst through the doors, a spacious plaza crafted from the most refined of materials with grand pillars connected together by a series of arcs—tons of intricate etchings within the stone—lining the sides as several octagonal platforms—one on top of the other—showcased a bronze statue of a cherub carrying a cetacean in the middle with four hedges surrounding it. "This is the first courtyard in this building and was designed in 1453 by Michelozzo di Bartolomeo Michelozzi. The crests of the church and city guilds lie in the lunettes surrounding the courtyard." He swept his hand, referencing the arches. "In the center, the porphyry fountain is by Battista del Tadda. On top of it lies a copy of the Putto with Dolphin by Andrea del Verrocchio with the original now on display on the second floor. The water, flowing through the nose of the dolphin, is brought here by pipes from the Boboli Gardens." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Again. "Sorry for going so fast; this must be a lot to take in, what with all the Italian names and stuff." Red tinted his cheeks. "They must be confusing to foreigners."

"Īe! Īe! Don't apologize Italia-kun!" Japan cried. "It's fine! I can understand you just fine!" A blush ignited his cheeks as he shyly looked away. "...Your lessons helped me out."

A smile made its way onto the blithe's face. "...I'm glad." He then took his companion's hand once more, leading him out of the plaza. "Let's go! We still have so much more to see and not enough time!"

* * *

"Can't...go...on...much...longer..."

The brunet had dragged the raven all around Florence, showing him every landmark they came across, explaining each one. From the grand Basilica di Santa Croce to the commanding Piazzale Michelangelo, they saw it all. Of course, they couldn't go inside any of those buildings or stay too long; they have to see as much as possible yet mustn't miss fireworks after all...yet Japan didn't mind in the slightest. All that mattered was that he was spending time with his precious. Alone. Touring the town—a beautiful part of his beautiful beloved—was only a bonus. A bonus with high rewards. However, one could only go at the speed of Italy for so long...

The auburn stopped in his tracks, glimpsing at the sable who trailed behind. "Nihon? Daijōbu?"

"...Hai." The addressed gasped out. "It's just that...all this walking has made me...tired."

The hazel's eyes widened. "...Oh." Italy turned around, speeding towards Japan before abruptly stopping before him and turning back around prior to crouching. "Get on."

"Eh?!" Confusion was evident in the bemused's features. "What do you mean by that?!" He exploded into flames.

The brunet glanced back at his friend once more. "I'll give you a piggyback ride. Get on and hold onto me. I'll hold onto you too."

"W-Wakarimashita!" Burning hotter than the most infernal fires of Dis, the flustered complied, moving to sit on the taller's back. As he wrapped his arms around the auburn's neck—trembling wildly as he did so—said auburn reached his hands behind himself before grasping onto the back of the raven's legs, holding them in place as he got back up.

Italy beamed as he stood, friend in tow. "Ikuyo!"

"H-Hai!" The brunet began walking once more, supporting his companion as he continued on. At last comfortable, a content sigh left the Asian's lips; this was a dream come true, a very pleasant dream indeed.

As the hazel traversed through the streets of the city, a sudden thought flashed into his mind. "You know...as much as I love  _The Divine Comedy_  and all, there are just some things I can't agree with."

"Like what?" Curiosity piqued.

The addressed shook his head. "Actually, I don't like how all the sinners had to suffer so much for all of eternity; I feel so bad for them, no matter what they did. But that's Tophet for you." He shrugged. "However, there are punishments I  _especially_  disagree with. It's horrible how Dante had treated those who took their own lives; The Wood of the Suicides is such a disturbing place, what with all the poor souls turned into gnarled thorny trees and bushes, being attacked by odious harpies for an indefinite amount of time. It makes me so sad that the only way those souls can talk is while they bleed after being hurt..." Melancholy radiated from the speaker. "...and on Judgement Day, they will be reunited with their true forms...but can never actually get back into them; their bodies will just hang off of their branches. That's so upsetting...to think their offense is greater than those who were violent against neighbors, those who shed blood." After a long moment's pause, he continued. "The Virtuous Pagans didn't do anything wrong; they just didn't know about Christ and his teachings...yet they have no hope of ever getting into heaven." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Also, the Heretics didn't realize the soul doesn't die with the body, yet they are still punished in the Sixth Circle within Dis in burning tombs and on Judgement Day, they will be sealed in forever." What he said next was barely audible. "...But the one I hate most is how Dante treated the Sodomites; they could be the kindest people on the planet yet are still cursed with being forced to run on the scorching sands in the third round of the Seventh Circle naked for all eternity, the raining fire forever keeping them ablaze just because they're gay." Tears rapidly slid down his cheeks. "Even Dante had cast his own mentor, Ser Brunetto Latino, into there just because he liked guys, even though he was such a great man. I feel so terrible for Jacopo Rusticucci, Guido Guerra, and Tegghiaio Aldobrandi as well." The tears flowed faster as he became almost mute. "And I would be there too; I'm bisexual after all, not straight." Sobs tore from his throat. "Dante would have placed me in that scorching desert if he ever knew about me!"

"Don't cry Italia-kun!" Hands reached from behind the brunet, wiping at the continuously flowing streams. "Don't forget that all of the  _Inferno_  is just a part of Dante's imagination!" The auburn turned to face the raven, meeting blazing ebon orbs. Although at the eye contact, red tinted Japan's cheeks. "...And even if you somehow managed to end up in that scorching desert, I would be there to protect you."

Limpid brown eyes became saucers. "EH?! Why would you?!" His mouth dropped wide open as realization dawned on him. "Nihon, are you bi too?!"

"No, I'm just gay." A frown formed on his face. "Why didn't you realize this—" Among other things, but that's beside the point...or is it? "—earlier?!" Pout. "I told you that I always thought you are very handsome, and you're male."

The hazel quirked a brow. "You don't need to be gay to find another guy attractive you know."

"G-Good point." How could his beloved not see it?! How?!

A head nudged into the onyx's own, snapping him from his thoughts. "You were saying..."

"Sumimasen!" Face ignited! "S-Since I'm gay, I would have been damned to that scorching desert as well!" Heart throbbing! "A-As soon as I would find you, I would do whatever is within my power and more to keep you from harm!" Redder than rubies! "I-I would take the flames with my own body and carry you if you got tired from all that running!" Even though it would be the other way around, but that's beside the point. "...Even if I would end up increasing my own torment."

The listener was rendered breathless. "...Why would you bother, Giappone?"

"I-It's because you're very important to me." Don't confess. "You're the light of my life." Don't confess! "My life would be so dark and desolate without you in it." Do. Not. Confess! "You mean the world to me." DO NOT CONFESS! "I can't stand to see you hurt in any way, shape, or form." Why wasn't his mouth obeying his brain?! STOP IT ALREADY!

Luckily—or unluckily, the brunet did not seem to pick up on the obvious implications. "Arigato Nihon! I'm glad to have such an incredible best friend!"

"Yes...best friend..." Why were those words so painful?! Desperately attempting to avoid the pain, the agonized changed the subject. "By the way, if Dante would have dared so much as to place you in Hell, I would travel back in time to damn him to the Ninth Circle for betraying his own country and within the coldest depths of Antenora, I would kick his a—"

A hand immediately clasped over his mouth. "Whoa! Whoa! Language! Language!" Italy sighed as he returned his hand to Japan's thigh. "I wouldn't want you to do that to Dante. Please don't. It's not even possible."

"...Fine." Or was it?

A soft snickering could suddenly be heard, attracting the Asian's attention. "I appreciate the thought though, no matter how scary it is." He chuckled. "You know, I never told Doitsu this, even after I told him my first love is a guy all those years ago." He smiled. "You're the only one." He leaned up, rubbing their cheeks together.

"...I'm glad." A surge of pride washed over the raven; finally he had something Germany didn't! Finally!

The brunet then commenced his advance, strolling through the streets of the city. As the hazel walked, the sable glanced down, discovering that the blithe's skin no longer held any blemishes; the bruises had at last vanished. Of course, as they were both countries, that was to be expected. However, that didn't lessen any of the relief Japan felt. All was well in the world.

"NEKO!" What the?! And then he saw it; a tan cat could barely be seen as a tiny dot in the distance, licking its paws, completely unaware of the pair. The question is how could the auburn have spotted it so easily?! "NEKO NEKO NEKO NEKO!"

The brunet abruptly took off with the Japanese in tow, running at the speed of Italy. "GENSOKU SHITE KUDASAI! ITALIA-KUN!" The poor guy's soul was leaving his immortal body as the rushing failed to comply, only speeding up. This is worse than being in a car with a reckless driver behind the wheel! Who also happened to be the same nation who was carrying him.  _That's_  saying something.

"NEKO! NEKO! NEKO! NEKO!" Seriously, it was a miracle upon miracles the misshapen had not flown off, barely clinging on by a not-so-figurative thread as the Italian had at last stopped—thank god—before the feline, beaming brightly as he picked it up. "NEKO!" The kitty purred loudly as it was held, affectionately nuzzling the country's cheeks. "Hey, that tickles!"

The hyperventilating clutched onto his chest as he got off the other's back, heavy gasps of air that were too close to each other to be considered healthy taken in in rapid succession. "W-Watashi wa shinzō hossa o motte iru tsumoridatta to omoimashimashita!"

"EH?! Shinzō hossa?! I wasn't trying to give you a heart attack!" The accused whined, crying out toward the sky. "Boku wa Kira janai!"

Oh the irony; Italy was currently dressed as Light Yagami, the actual Kira. Who killed mainly by heart attacks. "I know you aren't Kira. You could  _never_  be Kira." The sable huffed out. Oh the irony! Ironic indeed! "It's that...you were running too fast for my liking." Or anyone else's liking. Italy could outrun a cheetah. Or even a falcon. No human or country could keep up with him. Ever. Let's just say if he had decided to compete in the Olympics, he would be taking home all the gold medals in every running event. Every time.

"G-Gomen. Sorry about that." The hazel flushed, embarrassed beyond belief. "I wasn't really thinking." Worry became evident. "Are you okay? Are you mad at me?! I'm so sorry!"

The addressed rapidly shook his head. "No! I could never get mad at you! Never! I'm okay! You don't need to apologize!" He didn't know what was disrupting his breathing more: the fact that the nation had run so fast...or the nation himself. It's hard to tell.

"I'm glad!" The brunet beamed. Not helping matters at all! The European—with cat in hand—smiled, holding said cat out to the raven. "Neko?"

Warmth filled the normally stoic nation's heart; two of his most favorite things were right in front of him. "Arigato gozaimasu, Italia-kun."

"Matte." The instructed paused as the auburn placed the kitten on his head, leaning down once more. "Get back on." He gave a nervous laugh. "I promise I won't run again."

Japan just couldn't find it in himself to refuse. Like he even wanted to. "...Okay." He did as he was told, once again on Italy as he was given a piggyback ride. One arm wrapped around the brunet's neck, the other reaching towards the kitten as it curled into soft auburn tresses, stroking its fuzzy fur. The creature leaned into the touch, purring becoming louder and louder in volume. The countries exchanged a glance, laughing heartedly. It was a truly beautiful sight...

"How about 'Pookie' for this kitty's name?" The blithe suggested, grinning.

The raven smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Italia-kun." Said kitty mewed, as if agreeing.

"I'm glad Pookie likes it too!" The two shared another laugh at that. As the Italian resumed his walk, he surveyed their surroundings; a large meadow stretched on for some distance, filled with verdant grass and other luscious plants. "You know, I come to fields like this to practice fencing."

Shock could not even begin to describe what flashed past the listener's features. "You fence?! As in swordplay?!"

"Yeah. I'm actually pretty good with a sword." A melancholic glint entered limpid brown eyes. "...I just don't like using it on people; I don't want to hurt anyone."

An ache clenched the Japanese's heart. "...I see." He couldn't stand to see the depressed look on his beloved's face. "Do you want to spar with me some time later? We'll both be wearing protective gear and be using kendo sticks instead of actual blades. In that way, neither of us will get hurt." He smiled. "What do you think?"

"That's...a great idea!" The bright beaming was worth more than the most precious of stones to the raven. "I can't wait!" He grinned. "I'm pretty strong you know!"

The sable chuckled. "I can't wait to see." Once again, everything was perfect; the cat's fur was incredibly soft, the hair it curled in heaven to the touch. The content purring was music to his ears. The steady steps were soothing. The brunet's warmth was nice and cozy. The rhythmic beating of that strong, beautiful heart was the best lullaby there ever was and will be. All of those elements surrounded the raven as his eyes slowly closed, the nation dozing off.

Italy couldn't help the utter joy that filled him at the sight; Japan was truly beautiful...

* * *

"Nihon, wake up."

That harmonious voice stirred the raven from his rest, ebon orbs opening to the scene of a large lake which spanned a few miles, the clear rippling waters reflecting the innumerable twinkling stars and bright full moon.

The tired rubbed at his eyes, trying to dispel the sleep from them as he got off. "...Where are we?" Yawn. "Is this another part of the Arno?"

"Īe, this is the Lago di Bilancino." He smiled. "Did you know that although it may seem like a natural lake at first sight, the Lago di Bilancino is Tuscany's largest artificial lake?" The stunned expression he received was more than enough to answer his question. "It's located in the Mugello area and is the main source of fresh, clean water for the surrounding cities of Florence, Prato, and Pistoia." He beamed. "It's home to the 25-hectare Gabbianello WWF Oasis where flocks of mallards, storks, cranes, and pink flamingos live." He giggled. "Cool, huh?"

The addressed nodded as though in a trance. "...Hai." He gave a content sigh. "Italy is such a beautiful place. The natural beauty of this country is unmatched as well as the beauty of its intricate architecture." Bliss overtook his features. "No other country could possibly compare."

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" The auburn became redder than the tomatoes he loves eating so much.

The raven smirked. "Why should I stop telling the truth, Italia-kun?"

"Just stop it!" This must be revenge for all of the times the blithe flustered him. Well, two can play that game. The red faded from the brunet's cheeks as a devious smile graced his features. "What you said isn't  _completely_  true; Japan is an incredibly beautiful place too what with all its grand mountains, ethereal shrines, the elegant bloom of sakura petals in the spring, and so much more. The Pacific Ocean never looked better from the shores of this exquisite country."

Said country combusted. "I-Italia-k-kun!" Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM!

"It's the truth." Payback.

Pookie meowed, drawing their attention to the cat as it jumped off of Italy's head, trotting towards a red ball by the shore, sniffing at it curiously. "What have you got there?" He picked up the object, tilting it to the side. "You know, long ago...I once had a dream involving a red ball."

"I did too." Ebon eyes widened. "Should we tell them at the same time?"

Limpid brown eyes equally wide, the brunet nodded. "Yeah, here goes..." Deep breath.

"A young boy with black hair who was playing by a lake dropped a red ball and I handed it back to him."

"I dropped a red ball I was playing with by a lake and a little girl with brown hair handed it back to me."

It was a wonder how they could understand each other. A real wonder indeed. Two mouths dropped wide open. "Wait..." Both reached into the magical space all anime characters have, extracting black notebooks—Japan's having unidentifiable symbols on its cover as Italy's had 'Death Note' clearly printed on it in gothic letters—before taking out pens and colored pencils as well, opening the pages before scrawling in them. No Light Yagami or Teru Mikami cosplay would be complete without their Death Notes after all. Good thing they aren't real though. After several moments of noisy scratching, the pair simultaneously turned their spirals around, black and brown eyes widening at the same time; a sketch of a young Asian boy with piercing black eyes and short black hair who wore a loose kimono and had sandals on his feet was in the brunet's as a picture of a small child with their eyes closed and short brown hair—a long curl on the left side—who was in a frilly nightdress and had no shoes on was in the raven's.

"...Sore wa watashidesu!"

"...Sore wa bokudesu!"

Jaws dropped even further. "Sore wa omaedesu?!"

"Sore wa kimidesu?!" Japan was especially shocked. "But the child in my picture is a girl!"

Italy sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Actually...before I hit puberty, everyone thought I was a girl." He flushed horribly. "In fact, Austria-nii made me wear girls' clothing until he figured out I'm a guy."

"Osutoria-san? He did?" Eyes nearly popped out of their skull at the nod he received. "So that really is you?!"

Another nod. "Sì. Even my first love thought I was a girl. I never bothered to correct anyone since I thought no one would believe me and I didn't realize that..." A deep crimson color ignited his features. "...boys and girls have different things in between their legs." He looked away, shame plaguing his features. "...Are you sickened by that, by me? I...a guy...was pretty much raised as a girl for most of my life."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" It was as though all the air had been knocked out of the Italian's lungs; he was absolutely astonished by the fury blazing within normally stoic charcoal depths. "That doesn't change who you are! You could've been raised by a hippo for all I care! Nothing will change what I think of you!" The rage died down as the raven took several steps forward, standing right before the brunet, looking up into stunned caramel hues. "...In fact, I'm glad that child is you; that means we have met before, even if we didn't know it. And..." Red tinted his cheeks. "...us seeing each other means we must have had a shared dream; fate has great plans for us." He blushed. "Sore wa watashitachi no unmeidesu."

The European quirked a brow. "Unmei? As in destiny?" Confusion was more than evident. "I don't know about that, but what I do know is that we have more in common than I thought!"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" It was the Asian's turn to be confused.

Italy smiled. "We both like literature, anime, manga, fencing, food, and cats." Pookie mewled in response, a laugh leaving both nations' lips. "See?" The blithe beamed. His eyes swept over the pictures. "And art! Especially the art!"

"You're right!" Japan chuckled. A sudden bout of courage rushed into the raven. Face your fears; it's now or never. "Italia-kun! Watashi wa kimi o—"

Footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching, the pair's heads turning toward the source. "AHEM!" Moment. Ruined.

"Doitsu!"  _Of course_  Germany would know where they would be, having traversed the land so often; as expected.

Several veins popped. "ITALIEN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"

"AAAAHHHH!" The kitten yowled, covering its ears at the shrill shriek.

Death glare. "There's nothing wrong with that Doitsu-san." Japan gritted out. "'Doitsu' is how you say 'Germany' in Japanese after all— _that_  language as you put it." All warmth that had been present only seconds before vanished completely. "What's wrong with Italia-kun speaking my language?! He can speak in whatever language he wants to." Hiss. "Italia-kun isn't under a dictatorship anymore. Neither his nor yours." He will pay. He will pay. Oh he will pay so dearly! So dearly—

"Calm down! Calm down!" Italy wrapped his arms around Japan, embracing him. "Calm down. Calm down." Of course, under the Italian's influence, said action took only a matter of moments. Upon catching sight of the blond's jealous leer, he let go of the raven, moving to hug him too. "Mi dispiace Germania! Perdonatemi per piacere!"

The fulvous just could not stay mad at the brunet. Ever. "...Okay."

"YAY!" Oblivious to the envy flooding from the ebon, the auburn grinned, limpid brown eyes beaming up at the larger nation. "What have you been up to while I was showing Giappone around?"

Pointedly ignoring the mentioned, Germany sighed. "Well..."

* * *

_"AHHHH! WEST! ROW FASTER! THE SHE-DEMON IS GAINING ON US!"_

_A vengeful woman could be seen dashing along the banks of the river, in hot pursuit of the barchetto speeding away from said vengeful woman. Prussia cried out in absolute terror the entire time, screaming in a not-so-awesome not-so-masculine manner._

_A blond brow twitched. "You mean she's gaining on YOU. She isn't after me you know."_

_"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

_A primal screech tore from Hungary's throat as she at last found a vessel to embark, leaping onto it before grabbing the oar, swinging it in overdrive. "I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FORGET YOU ABSOLUTE PERVERT!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pure terror seized the elder sibling. "WEST! DON'T LET HER KILL ME! THAT WOULD BE SO NOT AWESOME OF YOU!"_

_Tick mark appearing. "After what you said about wanting to seize Italy's vital regions, I want to murder you too."_

_"WEST! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The albino wailed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MOST SANE OUT OF ALL OF US!"_

_Fist clenching. "YOU'RE the insane one bruder." Blue eyes narrowed. "I'm perfectly sane for your information." Yeah. Sure._

_"PRUSSIA!" Oh so closer._

_Tears escaped proud red eyes. "PLEASE don't let me die!"_

_"...Fine. Only to keep my promise." And the chase continued for more than one hour, Hungary in hot pursuit of a certain Prussian. Who knew a lithe 5'3" female could keep up with a bulky 5'11" man? That's the power of vengeance for you._

_Maybe the woman would give up? "PRUSSIA!" Or not. If anything, she was more determined than ever; frying pan in hand, she leapt from her boat, landing right beside the platinum in the other barchetto._

_"AHHH! SPARE ME!" No such luck._

_The lady snarled. "YOUR BEGGING MEANS NOTHING!"_

_"...Hungary, please don't kill my foolish brother." So enthusiastic._

_The maiden giggled. "Oh sweetie, but HE DESERVES IT!"_

_"NOOO! WE SHOULD BE WORKING TOGETHER TO GET ITA-CHAN AND MY BROTHER TOGETHER! TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE, ESPECIALLY WITH THE AWESOME ME!" Two mouths dropped at that._

_The fury instantly dispelled. "Get Ita-chan and Germany together?" Hearts formed in her eyes. "SQUEE!" Fangirling. Huh, guess her murderous tendencies had vanished without a trace. What a relief. What a relief indeed._

_"W-What are you talking about bruder?!" The blond stuttered as he stopped paddling, the vessel coming to a halt._

_Prussia cackled, his coolness returning to him as soon as he realized his life was no longer in danger. "Kesese! That's what I'm talking about!" He gave a crazed grin. "We all know you're head over heels for Ita-chan!" He squealed. "And I can see why!"_

_"But don't you have feelings for him too, bruder?" Please. Don't. Sound. Jealous!_

_The guy sighed. "Yeah...I mean, what's not to like about him?" He shook his head. "But I know you love him, and I want my precious little brother to be happy."_

_"Then why did you make that obscene comment earlier?!" Blond brow twitching._

_Hands held up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa! Whoa! I said that without thinking you know! My mouth just ran on its own!"_

_"Keep your mouth under control next time, okay?" Green eyes narrowed._

_Blue eyes narrowed as well. "Yes bruder, watch what you say...or else." Knuckles cracking._

_"Or else..." Frying pan back out!_

_Gulp. "Okay! Okay! I swear!"_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_Land finally came into sight, the German operating the oar once more. "I have to get back; I've been gone too long."_

_"See you West!" Prussia waved. "We wish you the best of luck! Capture Ita-chan's heart for us!"_

_Hungary grinned. "See you Germany! Bring him on a double-date with Austria and me, okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah." As soon as the boat docked, the largest got off, waving as his brother went to the paddle, heading back toward the middle of the Arno._

_Now it was time to find Italy..._

* * *

"...And there you have it."

Of course, Germany did not tell the  _entire_  tale; he substituted some parts with a...similar story.

Italy gasped. "So England came and magically calmed Hungary-san down?!" He beamed. "That's so cool!"

"Yes...cool..." Japan saw straight through the fibber's obvious lie. Of course, he would never point that out, not wanting his beloved to realize the German's feelings for him.

The blond sighed. "...Yeah." He then  _happened_  to glance at the notebook in the brunet's grasp. "What is that?"

"N-Nothing!" Yeah right.

Yoink! Scan. Glare. "WHAT IS WITH THIS PICTURE OF  _HIM_  ITALIEN?!" Of course Germany just  _had_  to see the sketch of the younger Japan.

"We were discussing a dream we both had." Upper hand taken back. The older version smirked as he revealed his own drawing. "We had a shared dream. You know, one which ties destinies."

The enraged roared, stalking towards the raven. "YOU PERVERT! WHY DID YOU DRAW ITALY IN A DRESS?!"

"No! No! You don't understand!" The auburn cried as he intervened, going in between the two. "Austria-nii used to dress me up in girls' clothing while I was living with him! I'm telling the truth!" Hmm...why did Italy not tell him the reason why? Why did he tell Japan and not Germany? Just why?

Blue eyes narrowed  _dangerously_. "That guy..." Uh oh. Things were  _seriously_  about to get worse if nothing intervened...

"WHOOSH!" Three sets of eyes were drawn up to the single light as it soared up into the atmosphere, exploding in a burst of vibrant colors.

Italy beamed. "Yay! The fireworks have started!" He cheered, repeatedly reaching on the tips of his toes as though to reach for the sky. "Aww man! I wish I could be closer!"

"Italien..." The brunet glanced at the blond as he crouched down, blushing. "...Get on. I'll lift you higher."

Oh Japan definitely could not let that brute win... "Italia-kun?" The auburn faced the raven as he stood before him, cheeks ignited. "...Could you please carry me up? I have an even harder time seeing the fireworks, seeing as I'm shorter than you."

"Only by like three inches. You're still too short though." Scoff.

Scoff back. "You're only three inches taller than him. You're still too tall though."

"At least I'm taller than him, not shorter like a certain Asian shrimp over here."

"Asian shrimp?" Said shrimp sneered. "Oh, you hulk over him alright. Hulk over him so much you terrify him."

"Excuse me?! I was actually offering him to be closer to the fireworks, not for him to stay on the ground while he helps  _you_  instead."

"I beg your pardon?! You aren't gentle at all; you would just drop and hurt Italia-kun in the end. And besides, who says I wouldn't help him up too? We could take turns."

"Take turns? You mean force Italy to carry you the entire time as you're too  _weak_  to carry him?"

"Heh. I'm stronger than I look you know." Japan took an aggressive step forwards. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Humph. "I would like to see you try. You'll just be a bloody pulp when I'm through with you."

"GUYS! STOP IT ALREADY!" The pair immediately ceased as the Italian intervened once again, standing in between them once more. A figurative light bulb flashed above his head. "I have an idea!"

* * *

"Ugh. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Would you be so kind as to shut your mouth, Doitsu-san?"

"Why you little b—"

"Germania! Giappone! Pay attention to the display!"

Germany stood on the ground, Italy sitting on his shoulders and Japan on the brunet's with Pookie in the raven's arms to keep it calm as a myriad of flares were shot into the air, joining the first in their predetermined fates; explosion upon explosion followed, filling the clear night sky with the most exquisite of colors. Boom, boom; the purest of scarlet burst in the blackness as orange shot up in diagonals and crisscrosses, arcing down in elegant curves. Magenta joined in shortly, green and purple sparkles raining down as well as more rockets flying up in parallel lines, in a straight formation. Unique designs began to appear as well; ovals scattered across the atmosphere, a myriad of other shapes such as rings including themselves too. Of course, the fun had just begun; it seemed as though some divine being was throwing glowing confetti into the air as the next round launched up, akin to a swarm of fireflies lighting up the darkness. Azure flowers bearing golden filaments and ruby stamens blossomed. Pristine white brilliance gushed. Blooms of verdant and violet burst forth in a timed procession. Golden pom-poms opened up. Saffron streams waved about like tentacles, the ends a luscious lavender. Emerald clouds detonated, showers of tawny sparks sprinkling out. Incarnadine glitter—along with mint—fanned out in gigantic circles. Shining dandelions reared their heads. Swirls of luminescent sand rapidly ascended. Particles multiplied, as though reproducing by the second. Twos, threes, threes were cannoned forth, going out in a show of brilliance. Christmas colors predominated as they flew up at an incredible rate. The entire spectrum was present as flashes of every wavelength were brought up. Topaz sparks created another day as they topped off the entire performance, lighting up the entire night sky. Fourth of July looked like an utter joke compared to the exquisiteness of this display. Nothing could compare to the beauty of this event as it occurred above such a beautiful land. Absolutely nothing.

The hazel giggled as he was brought down, helping the Asian off as well. "So you two...what do you think?"

"..."

"..."

"Uh...guys?" The pair was frozen, trapped in the most reverent of awe. The most reverent indeed. "Guys?!" Fingers were snapped in their faces.

Germany was the first to reanimate. "I...have never seen anything so wonderful in my life."

"Grazie! Grazie!" Italy flushed, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Japan followed shortly. "...Utsukushii. Zettai ni utsukushīdesu. Watashi wa seikatsu no watashi no sansen nihyaku hachiju yon-nen ni wa yori utsukushī mono o mita koto ga arimasen. Zettai ni nanimo nai."

"Sansen nihyaku hachiju yon-nen?!" Italy's mouth dropped wide open. "Sonna!"

Blond brow twitching. "Ahem. Not everyone here can speak Japanese." How annoying.

"Oh right!" The brunet snapped his attention to the fulvous. "I can't believe Giappone is 3284 years old!" The guy threw his head back in a dramatic fashion. "Aww man! I'm only 2484 years old and stopped aging at 20!" He pouted as he faced the raven. "I always thought you were younger than me!"

Chuckle. "Now you know." Shrug. "I also stopped at 20 though."

"Zum Teufel?!" All eyes glued onto the German. Shock couldn't even  _begin_  to describe what took over the blond. "What the heck?! You're  _that_  old?!"

Brown brow arched. "Well yeah." The brunet crossed his arms. "How old are  _you_  Germania?"

"U-Uh...well...you see...um..." Why was he so reluctant to tell?

A devious glint entered black eyes. "Well Doitsu-san? Care to tell us?" Smirk. "We told you ours, so it's only fair you told us yours."

"I'm also 20 physically but, well you see..."  _WHY YOU LITTLE!_ "Germany was founded in 1871 so—"

Hunch proved right. "You're only 144 years old Doitsu-san?"

"WHOA YOU'RE YOUNG!" Italy exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. "No wonder you couldn't recount anything Giappone and I could!"

Hunch proved right indeed. "We are only 800 years apart while you and Doitsu-san have 2340 in between you two."

"Wow Germania." A mischievous smile crossed the auburn's face. "So we've been taking orders from someone that many years our junior for so long?" Snicker. "I had no idea." Grin. "You look like the oldest and Giappone the youngest but it turns out it's the other way around; Giappone is oldest, I'm second, and you're the youngest!" Sinister laughter. "I would have never guessed!" Why did Italy resemble Light so much in that moment?!

Tick mark forming. "It's not  _that_  amusing."

"Of course it is!" The hazel simpered. "To think someone who's almost a baby compared to us in age has been giving us orders! It's really really amusing—" YOINK!

Germany had stalked over to the smug, reaching his hand up before yanking on a certain part of the Italian. "What were you saying?!" Tug! Tug! Tug! "Would you like to repeat that Italien?!" Tug! Tug! Tug!

"..." Silence. Utter. Silence.

Japan walked over, curiosity evident in ebon orbs. "Well, I always wanted to touch this..." He took the end of  _it_  in his fingers, pulling gently. "It always reminded me of vegetables." Uh oh...both nations were touching  _that_  part.

"Well?! Do you have anything more to say?!" Tug! Tug! Tug!

"..." Tug! Stroke. Tug! Stoke. Tug! Stroke.

The bulky humphed. "I thought so." He stared at  _that_  part which was in between his and the Asian's fingertips. "It's just as I thought; this must be an Italy's shut-up button." He rolled  _it_  between his digits, observing  _it_  more closely. What neither of the two noticed was how increasingly  _scarlet_  the victim was becoming. "So if anyone were to pull on this—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Their attention instantaneously snapped onto the brunet, astonished. When had Italy become so red? "I DON'T WANT JUST ANYONE TO TOUCH MY CURL!" This could not end well...

A blond brow quirked. "Why not?" TUG! TUG!

STROKE! STROKE! "I would like to know too Italia-kun."

"Aww man! Do I  _have_  to tell?!" It seemed as though all the blood had rushed to his head. "It's so embarrassing!"

TUG! "Ja!"

"Hai!" STROKE!

Gulp. "Well you see..." He couldn't hold it back. "MYCURLISMYEROGENOUSZONE!"

"NANI?!"

"WAS?!"

Could they have heard wrong?! "As in..."

"The reason I stop talking is because the sudden jolt of pleasure shocks me into shutting up!" Uh oh... "Um, guys?! GUYS?!"

Oh no. Nothing could even come close to describing the utter shock that overtook the two as realization crashed onto them, the magnitude of what they had just done slamming into them in full-force.

"ES TUT MIR LEID!"

"SUMIMASEN!"

The twain jumped away from the Italian as though burned, crouching down into the deepest of bows. Pookie mewled: what the heck was happening?

Italy shared that sentiment. "Guys?!"

"I'M SO SORRY! TO THINK I'VE BEEN DOING THAT FOR ALL THESE YEARS!" Germany wailed. "I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE MAN! FORGIVE ME!"

Japan was no better. "THAT WAS SO DISHONORABLE OF ME! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE SUCH A HEINOUS ACT!" Or even worse; he kowtowed repeatedly, looking as if he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever. Which he did. Man would Light Yagami be jealous of Italy; he was able to get people to bow to him as though he was a God of sorts. He would be jealous indeed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! CALM DOWN!" The two stopped instantly, stunned as they raised their heads, meeting the limpid brown eyes of their beloved who sighed. "I'm not mad you know. I never was." He shook his head. "It was really surprising and a bit embarrassing..." Two heads hung in shame. "But I didn't hate it!" Raise straight back up in shock! Italy giggled, grinning as he knelt down, offering his hands to his friends who took one each, speechless as he pulled them back up. "In fact, for some reason..." He tilted his head innocently to the side, beaming brighter than the sun. "...I liked it."

KABOOM! "ITALIEN!" Seriously, volcanoes must be going off in Germany right about then.

"What?!" The addressed shrugged. "I'm telling the truth!"

However, there was one who was  _far_  worse off. "Ga-ga-uh-uh-uh-uh..."

"NIHON?! DAIJŌBU?!" Japan was frozen in place, stiller than the most still of statues. Just how much had that one sentence jolted the normally stoic nation?! Don't answer that question. "NIHON! NIHON!"

Veins bursting. "ITALIEN! ENOUGH WITH THE JAPANESE!" Stomping over to the two, the blond observed the inanimate. The fulvous sighed, rubbing his temples. "...You broke him." And stay that way.

"I DID?!" Panic time! "NO! NO! GIAPPONE!" The brunet frantically waved a hand in the raven's motionless face, further and further disturbed as nothing changed. At. All. "GIAPPONE! GIAPPONE!" An idea spontaneously popped into the auburn's mind. "Oh! I got it!" Brace yourselves. "Giappone! Food prices are soaring through the roof!"

That did it. "WHAT?!" The sable snapped out of his trance, the fury which overtook him reviving him instantly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Blazing ebon orbs flicked to the brunet who brought his hands up repeatedly, making placating gestures.

Of course, the fury died down in an instant. "Italia-kun..." The onyx sighed. "Don't apologize. In fact, I should be doing so instead for my dishonorable act." He bowed. "Sumimasen."

"Oh! I'm so glad you aren't mad!" Taking the shorter in his arms, the blithe did the unimaginable; leaning in close, he brought his lips to the Asian's cheek, the second one meeting the same fate seconds later.

SUPERNOVA! "I-WHAT-NANI-CHE COSA-WHAT-NANI-CHE COSA-WHAT-NAN—" Collapse. Lost consciousness.

"ITALIEN!" Something a little more than just pure unadulterated  _rage_  overtook the German at what he had just seen. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST KISS  _HIM?!_ " Of course some  _intense_  envy had to have been sprinkled in. Yep.

Uh oh. "You know how Italians are more affectionate than other people in most cultures! I was so happy I wasn't thinking!" Italy cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I swear!" His eyes snapped to the limp body in his arms, their owner panicking. "Giappone?! Wake up! Wake up!" No reaction. "Uh...food prices are soaring through the roof?" Nothing. Shock. "Here's Pookie?" The kitten climbing onto the raven's head had no effect. "All the cats and dogs in the world are dying?" Nada. Zilch. Zero. Goose eggs. "...Giappone?"

"To think you actually made him faint..." Suffocating jealousy  _so_  didn't color his every word. Yeah. However, as much as he hated  _him_ , he couldn't bear to see his beloved in distress. Sigh. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Gulp. "Desperate?" Whimper. "As in  _that?_ "

"Yes,  _that_." Germany didn't like this either. For more reasons than one.

Double gulp. "Here goes..." Triple gulp. "GIAPPONE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY RUSSIA!"

"NNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" Back to life. In a flash. The Asian was practically  _frothing_  at the mouth as he frantically scanned his surroundings, an immeasurable fury possessing him completely. "KARE WA DOKO NI IMASU KA?! DOKO NI ROSHIA IMASU KA?!" No honorific?! Wah oh...

Absolute terror automatically seized the blithe, the feline bolting from the area. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin. And he wasn't even the target of the enraged's ire. "I'M SO SORRY! THERE IS NO ATTACK! RUSSIA ISN'T HERE!" He tightened his grasp on the wrathful, nearly constricting him in an impossibly tight grip. "I'M SO SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T FIND ANY OTHER WAY TO GET THROUGH TO YOU!" Tears poured out in rapid succession. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Italia-kun..." Once again, fury dispelled. Instantly. The normally stoic nation calmed down. Whew.

The addressed groaned, further tightening his grip on his companion. "Why did you suddenly black out anyways?!"

"Uh..." How could he not realize it?!

The oblivious pouted. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"H-Hai." The red from the intense anger immediately changed into another kind of red. Italy's hugs are so nice.

Snarl. Sneer. Glare. "Japan, we need to have a 'talk'." Everything snapped. Just snapped. The thin fiber which had prevented utter catastrophe from being unleashed at last snapped. Sapphire fires burned with lethal flames, charcoal pits blazing with equally intense fervor as all signs of previous flustering had vanished into thin air.

"I was thinking the same thing." All rational thought went out the window; those green-eyed monsters made sure of that. Common sense had been their latest meal, the two countries now completely deprived of that.

A chill ran down the brunet's spine. "Guys?!" He was truly scared.

"Go look for Pookie, Italia-kun." Ebon depths devoid of all emotion stared at him, a glint of green visible.

Flecks of green could be seen mixed with blue as well. "Go after the cat, Italien."

"O-Okay!" It would not have been wise to stay a second longer; even absolute zero seemed warm and inviting in comparison to the sheer cold which had plagued the atmosphere. It definitely would not have been wise.

* * *

"Pookie? Pookie?!"

The cream kitten meowed in response to its name, purring contently. The feline lain perched on a tree, licking its paws in peace.

Italy approached the creature. "I'll get you down!" Climbing the trunk, he gently grabbed the cat, taking it into his arms. As he got down, his head quirked to the side. "Is their talk done by now?" If only he knew...

"UMKOMMEN!"

"SHEE-NEI!"

What was that?! Panic seeped into the brunet at those words; he could  _swear_ he heard 'die'. In Japanese. He had to get back as soon as possible! Pookie in hand, the auburn turned around, heading back towards the lake. He must hurry!

The breath was knocked completely out of the Italian's lungs as though he had been suddenly thrown into a vacuum as he returned, taking witness to the scene before him. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life...

* * *

Translation:

•German: Italien=Italy, bruder=brother, Zum Teufel=What the heck, Ja=Yes, Was=What, Es tut mir leid=I'm sorry, Umkommen=Perish

•Japanese: Nihon=Japan, Italia=Italy, Hai=Yes, Sokka=I see, Sugoi desu ne=That's cool, Arigato=Thank you, Subarashii=Wonderful, Gomen=Sorry, Īe=No, Daijōbu=Are you alright, Hai=Yes, Wakarimashita=I got it, Ikuyo=Let's go, Sumimasen=Sorry, Neko=Cat, Gensoku shite kudasai=Please slow down, Watashi wa shinzō hossa o motte iru tsumoridatta to omoimashimashita=I thought I was going to have a heart attack, Boku wa Kira janai=I'm not Kira, Arigato gozaimasu=Thank you very much, Matte=Wait, sakura=cherry tree, Sore wa watashidesu/bokudesu=That's me, Sore wa omaedesu/kimidesu=That's you, Osutoria=Austria, Sore wa watashitachi no unmeidesu=It's our destiny, Watashi wa kimi o=I—you (Come on, use your imaginations!), Utsukushii=Beautiful, Zettai ni utsukushīdesu=Absolutely beautiful, Watashi wa seikatsu no watashi no sansen nihyaku hachiju yon-nen ni wa yori utsukushī mono o mita koto ga arimasen=I have never seen anything more beautiful in my 3284 years of living, Zettai ni nanimo nai=Absolutely nothing, Sonna=No way, Nani=What, Kare wa doko ni imasu ka=Where is he, Doko ni Roshia imasu ka=Where is Russia, Shee-Nei=Die

•Italian: Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore=Cathedral of Saint Mary of the Flower, Il Duomo di Firenze=Florence Cathedral, Palazzo Vecchio=Old Palace, Galleria dell'Accademia di Firenze=Gallery of the Academy of Florence, Grazie=Thank you, Giappone=Japan, Basilica di Santa Croce=Basilica of the Holy Cross, Piazzale Michelangelo=Michelangelo Square, Lago di Bilancino=Bilancino Lake, Sì=Yes, Mi dispiace=I'm sorry, Germania=Germany, Perdonatemi per piacere=Please forgive me, Che cosa=What

**_ATTENTION: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, THEN PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT FIT FOR A FINALE BUT IF I RECEIVE NOTHING, THEN I SIMPLY WON'T POST SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! (:_ **

Oh yeah, and this is your last chance to try guessing the endgame ship; once the final chapter is up, _NO ONE_ will be allowed to anymore so hurry up if you already haven't!

Oh yeah, the ages are arbitrary except for Germany's...or is that his actual age? Who knows? ;)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them seems all tough and harsh on the outside, but is actually soft. The other seems all cold and calculating on the outside, but is actually warm. How is Italy to choose between Germany and Japan, his two closest friends? Can he even? Gerita vs. Itapan. Shounen-ai.

Hello readers! I would like to thank a guest for leaving kudos! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

**_WARNING: THE CHAPTER AHEAD IS EXTREMELY LONG! IF YOU NEED A BREAK FROM READING ALL OF THIS CLUTTER, THEN TAKE AS MANY AS YOU NEED BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ ALL OF IT! PLEASE DON'T SKIP AROUND! I WORKED VERY HARD SO PLEASE DON'T DISREGARD ME!_ **

This is the very last chapter of Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità. I worked _HARD_ to make sure this would be fit for a finale. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait! Here it is! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The breath was knocked completely out of the Italian's lungs as though he had been suddenly thrown into a vacuum as he returned, taking witness to the scene before him. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life..._

"ICH BRING DICH UM!"

"TEME WO KOROSU!"

Absolute shock and terror froze every fiber in Italy's body as he beheld the horrific events that unfolded right in front of him; large hands wrapped around Japan's neck while smaller hands were around Germany's, both pairs desiring to strangle the life out of the other. Feral snarls escaped frothing mouths as the two growled at each other, resembling the most rabid of animals as each attempted to assert dominance over the other.

"UMKOMMEN!" Releasing one hand, the German morphed it into a fist, punching the Japanese in the throat, knocking him a considerable distance into the ground, a dirt path marking how far the socked had skidded back. Not wasting even a second, the assailant pounced, akin to a bloodthirsty hound rushing to tear its prey apart...

...only to be resisted. "SHEE-NEI!" Despite being a full six inches shorter and having a much smaller frame than the hulking blond, the Asian was no pushover; as the fulvous drew near, the sable swept a leg out, tripping the target before throwing him as he fell, kicking him while he was down. It didn't end there; keeping a piercing black eye out, the raven was able to evade the flashing fingers which had tried to grab his ankle, leaping a safe distance away. He really  _is_  stronger than he looks...

"ICH WERDE NICHT ZULASSEN, HABEN SIE ITALIEN!" What the?!

Wait a second! "WATASHI WA TEME GA ITALIA-KUN O MOTTE SASEMASEN!"

"...No way!" Italien? Italia-kun? Was it possible that they were fighting...over Italy? No duh.  _Just why are they fighting over me?! Just why?!_  If only he knew...

The poor brunet remained paralyzed with unadulterated fear, hardly able to even breathe as the opponents ran up to each other, colliding with a clash of limbs before going into full-out combat. Fists were flying, loud thuds clearly audible as the pair proceeded to beat each other up. Red, purple, red, purple...those same two colors began to bloom on two shades of skin, bruises blossoming on all sorts of places high and low.

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU WIN!" Dragging the smaller nation up by his collar, the larger slugged him in the face, the hexagonal glasses he wore shattering at the impact. Ouch...

Not everything went according to plan, however. "LIKE I'LL LET  _YOU?!_ " Spitting in the German's face, the Japanese fought back, denying the flaxen dominance as he met each kick for a kick, knee for a knee, punch for a punch. Finally able to get himself free, Japan bounded back, narrowly avoiding the right hook swung his way. Not a second to spare, the foes charged once again, the air around them simmering with their intent to defeat the other.

"WHY WOULD ITALY EVEN WANT TO BE WITH YOU?! YOU TWO DON'T EVEN LIVE ON THE SAME CONTINENT!" They  _were_  talking about him! Like we don't know that already.

The discussed gasped. "What are they talking about?!" Sadly, his muscles adamantly refused to budge, the poor guy unable to move towards his estranged friends. Even his vocal cords seemed to freeze over, barely able to vibrate. Looks like shouting isn't an option either. Pookie nestling in his hair, mewling adorably at him had no effect; even cats didn't work. Uh oh...

"SO WHAT?! ITALIA-KUN AND I HAVE A LOT IN COMMON! MORE SO THAN YOU DO!" Absolute fury possessed the raven as infernal fires burned in charcoal depths, seething as the adversaries locked arms, wrestling each other. "US LIVING SO FAR APART DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

Immeasurable rage flared in blue orbs as he pushed back, shoving the smaller into the soil. "BULLCRAP! YOU'LL JUST HURT HIM IN THE END YOU COLD AND CALCULATING MACHINE! YOU LACK ANY SORT OF WARMTH! YOU'LL FREEZE ITALY TO DEATH!" Lies, lies...

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! YOU'RE FAR TOO TOUGH AND HARSH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SCREAMS AT AND LAYS YOUR HANDS ON ITALIA-KUN!" The temperature plunged and soared hundreds of degrees simultaneously as the Asian lunged, the atmosphere far more inhospitable than the most blazing and subzero of deserts.

Gazes remained locked as the battle drew on. Eyes made subtle movements, attempting to predict their opponent's maneuvers. Hair-yank. Punch. Kick. Whale. Slam. Uppercut. Smash. Stomp. Bash. Sock. The one-sided fight with the homophobe was  _nothing_  compared to this; let's just say World War III was close to being unleashed, with the Axis against itself. Parts of it to be precise. Gulp.

"YOU NAZI!"

"YOU SOULLESS MONSTER!"

"DOAHO!"

"GRAUSAM!"

"KUUKIATAMA!"

"ZIEGELWAND!"

"OROKANA!"

"ÜBERHEBLICH!"

"NŌSHINDA!"

"BÖSE!"

Insult after insult was thrown, most unable to be understood by either party. However, the unfortunate bystander knew half of them; idiot, air head, brainless, brain-dead...what terrible things to say. The other half must have been just as awful. Chills ran up and down the hapless spectator's spine, his blood freezing over as he witnessed the two reaching behind themselves, the German pulling out a Browning Hi Power while a katana came from the Japanese. The two charged, gun and sword in hand—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"—only for the Italian to jump in between them as that horrific sight gave him the strength to scream and move, arms out wide. The pair froze in an instant, dropping their weapons as their eyes became saucers. "MIO DIO! NON HO IDEA DI CHE COSA SI STA PARLANDO, MA NON VOGLIO SENTIRE ALTRO DI ESSO!" The normally blithe country's irate scream cut both to the very bone, unimaginable shock rendering them completely immobile. "JUST STOP IT! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS ALL DAY!" You would think it takes the most antarctic of winds to freeze someone completely. You would think it takes being thrown into the most void of vacuums to make someone completely lose their breath. You would think it took the sharpest of spears to stab through the thickest of armor straight into the heart. It only took one look at the utterly  _devastated_  form of their precious beloved, one look at normally limpid brown eyes  _dead_  with misery and grief to do all three to those two nations. Simultaneously. And then some.

Neither had  _ever_  seen the brunet  _that_  angry before. If angry at all. "Italia-kun..." Words just evaded the raven.

"Italien..." Same with the blond. Just what could they say?

The unimaginable then happened; Italy ran off, tears flying in his wake as he bawled loudly.

* * *

"ITALIEN?!"

"ITALIA-KUN?!"

Big mistake. Big mistake. Germany and Japan had made a big mistake.  _Big time_. The green-eyed monsters had blinded the two they had possessed to the consequences of their actions; they didn't even stop to think how their beloved would react to such fighting. They didn't think they would hurt him...or even stopped to think that; foolish decision. And now they have to face the consequences of such a terrible choice.

"Where is he?!" Worry colored the normally stoic nation's voice; his internal Italy radar was not working!

Unfortunately, nor was Germany's. "I don't know!" He clenched his fist. "Why were we so stupid?!"

"We let our jealousy consume us to the point we weren't even thinking our actions through." Japan gritted his teeth. "And Italia-kun had to pay for it!"

Nails dug into palms. "Crap."

"Hey! Would you slow down?!" Well what'd you know, it's that rude chef from earlier. However, upon realizing just who he had been talking to, he froze in place, cowering with fear. "No! Leave me alone!" He whimpered. "Don't kill me!"

The sable sighed, stressed out. "We don't have time for you." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where your country went? You know, the one you were rude to earlier?"

"Hey! Be more specific! I'm rude to  _a lot_  of people!" The man retorted.

However, he gave a not-so-masculine scream at the death glare shot at him by the German. "He was with us earlier." He huffed. "Do you know...or not?"

"Y-Yeah!" The guy was quivering in his boots. "I saw him with a cat on his head running towards the banks of the Arno that way—" He pointed to the right "—bawling his eyes out!"

The pair bowed. "Arigato."

"Danke." The blond immediately followed.

However, before both actually left... "Man, what a crybaby."

...let's just say that rude chef ended up wetting his pants a second time.

* * *

"G-Go away!"

It was just as what that tactless cook said it was; upon arriving at the destination, the pair found their precious brunet with his head in his knees, sobs wracking his frame. The kitten was at his side, rubbing at his legs in an attempt to cheer him up...all in vain. The scene was utterly heart-wrenching, the usually happy nation so miserable...

Those two words broke two hearts even further. "...Italien."

"...Italia-kun."

Pookie sprang up, hissing wildly as its hackles were raised. The auburn lifted his face up, glancing at the feline. "...Don't." The creature immediately complied, quirking its head to the side as concern was evident in its eyes as his visage was covered once more.

"Italien..."

"Italia-kun..."

One step. Two steps. Three, four, five. The pair slowly inched forward, making their way to their beloved... "I SAID GO AWAY!" ...who just so happened to bolt up at that moment, making to run away once more—

"ITALIEN!"

"ITALIA-KUN!"

—only for his feet to slip up beneath him, the ground rapidly approaching him as he tripped. Falling, falling; Italy shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact...only for it to never come. "Che cosa?!" He opened them, taking in the sight of two pairs of arms—one lithe and the other bulky—holding him up. In any other circumstance, Italy would have been overjoyed but now...

"Italia-kun! Please don't run from us!" Lithe arms tightened around him, their owner embracing the hazel closer.

The bulky pair did the same. "We need to talk! Hear us out! Please!"

"Hear what out? That you two were fighting over me for some reason I can't figure out?" Dead brown eyes stared into black and blue, tears slipping out as the other two sets became saucers. "Yes, I know; I heard my country name in your respective languages." Bangs hid dead brown eyes. The distressed attempted to shake his captors off only to fail as they held fast, desperately wanting no  _needing_  the Italian to stay. Realizing fleeing was futile, the hazel at last ceased to struggle, unable to meet his friends' eyes as he spoke. "Why did you guys fight over me? I'm not even worth it." A harsh snicker tore from his lips, one befitting of the most pessimistic of people. "I can't even pretend to be cheerful right now. This is just too much for me." Those same two sets popped out of their skulls, unable to believe what their ears were hearing. Regardless, the melancholic continued at a barely audible volume. "...I'm stupid, useless, worthless, cowardly, weak, annoying, a crybaby, and a general thorn in the side. Just why would anyone want to fight over a burden like me? Why bother?"

Charcoal depths ignited in a fiery blaze. "DON'T SAY THAT! NONE OF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE!"

"But I've always been told that." Shock extinguished those flames. "In my 2484 years of existence, I've been told I'm all of the above over and over again by random people, by my bosses, by other countries...even by my family. Therefore, it must be true." Trembles overtook his frame. "I was the weakest link in the Axis; instead of fighting back, I always either surrendered or fled." He gazed at his companions. "I was a horrible ally who did nothing but drag you both down! I always feared you both would abandon me..." Sobs tore through him. "...and still do."

Sapphire fires lit up in blue orbs. "I WOULD  _NEVER_  ABANDON YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE! IN FACT, I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE THE 900S!" Realization suddenly dawned on the blond. "Oh crap."

"...Holy Rome?!"

* * *

"...Holy Rome?!"

Shock could not even  _begin_  to describe what crashed over Italy at that moment. Did he hear right?! Was it a trick of the mind?!

The brunet stared up at the blond, eyes wide. "Holy Rome...is that you Holy Roman Empire?!"

"Holy Rome?" Japan questioned, confused. "...Who's that, Italia-kun?" For some reason, the raven was  _dreading_  the answer.

Could he be?! No! "He's my first love." No! NO! A nostalgic smile crossed the brunet's lips. "Holy Rome and I first met while we were both chibis. He always chased after me, saying 'Become one with the Holy Roman Empire! Become one with the Holy Roman Empire!' and I was always like 'NOOO~!' because I didn't want him to end up like Grandpa Rome, who got a lot of scars on his back before dying altogether." Sadness replaced the happiness. Trepidation only increased in the Asian as the auburn continued, the blithe smile returning. "Actually, he started off as one of my bullies and kinda followed me around a lot—" Murderous look "—but I fell for him all the same." Italy giggled. "I taught him how to draw, played with him, spent a lot of time with him..." He gave a content sigh. "...He even let me sleep with him during scary thunderstorms and made me pasta at times!" His expression abruptly darkened. "But that time..." The tears returned. "...It all happened around two centuries ago; Holy Rome was losing control of his territories so he had to go off to war. He wanted me to come with him but I didn't because I didn't want to see him get hurt or worse killed! I begged him to stay but he didn't, saying he had to go." The streams flowed faster. "Before he left, we gave each other parting gifts; I gave him my deck brush and Holy Rome gave me a kiss on the lips." Japan could  _barely_  hold back his raging envy at that.  _BARELY_. Now's not the time to be jealous! Now's not the time to be an insensitive jerk! Heart-wrenching sobs left uncontrollably, the crying enough to break even the most stone-hearted of people. "T-That was the last time I saw him; during the Thirty Years' War...France-nii-san told me that Holy Rome is no more, that he fell."

"Italia-kun..." It was impossible  _not_  to feel bad for the brunet, even if the subject is about someone who said brunet loves who  _isn't_  him.

The explainer swiveled back to Germany. "Are you really Holy Rome?!"

"...Here." The addressed reached into his back, pulling out a brown broom bearing a rectangular head which sported grey bristles.

Italy's eyes widened beyond belief. "This is!" He took the stick, observing it closely. "It's the very same deck brush I gave Holy Rome! There's no mistaking it; I used this very deck brush for hundreds of years!" Tears of utmost joy filled once again limpid chestnut hues. "HOLY ROME!"

"OOF!" The fulvous slammed onto the ground, wrapped in a tight embrace with the hazel inadvertently releasing the raven to do so.

The tears ceased to stop pouring. "AND BEFORE HOLY ROME LEFT, HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME SINCE THE 900S! IT'S REALLY YOU HOLY ROME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Well..."

* * *

_"Who do we have here?"_

_Corpses and blood. Those two specific things were scattered across the battlefield farther than the eye could see, the beautiful meadow it once was no longer recognizable. A body of a small blond child in a black hat and matching cloak had caught crimson eyes, the albino trudging over to it. He turned the form over, surveying the face._

_"Holy Roman Empire?" The man wondered out loud. "So he's been defeated." The arrival tapped his chin. "Napoleon was here earlier, wasn't he?" He tsked. "That's so not awesome." A tiny groan suddenly reached his ears, the guy's eyes widening in shock. "Holy Rome is still alive?!"_

_The groans became louder and louder as dazed blue eyes forced themselves open, blearily taking in the form of the stranger. "W-Who are you?"_

_"Why I'm the embodiment of awesomeness!" The larger crossed his arms, standing tall. "Bow down before the awesome me! Kesese!"_

_The child attempted to comply, trying to pick himself up only to collapse, coughing out blood. "...A-Are you going to finish me off?" Despite the brave face he put on, a single tear escaped as his eyes trailed to the single deck brush beside him. "...Goodbye my love." He was so sure he was going to die. He had so many regrets..._

_"That wouldn't be awesome of me!" Clouded eyes snapped up in shock, locking in on crimson orbs. "You're pretty much a little kid! I can't let you die!" The senior bent down, placing the progeny on his shoulder with the broom on the other. "You looked at this as though it were some prized possession..." The older shrugged, shaking it off. "But you can't be known as 'Holy Roman Empire' anymore...who knows who would be after you? We must let everyone else believe you're dead."_

_The younger closed his eyes. "Then who will I be?"_

_"You'll be my little brother!" The albino patted the blond's head affectionately. "The awesome little brother of the awesome Prussia!"_

...

_"Ah, how the time flies!"_

_Holy Rome had stayed with the elder for decades, slowly growing up as he had reached puberty. From child to teen to adult...the guy had been there for it all. During that period, the two had grown especially close, becoming true siblings and family. Oh how the years go by so quickly..._

_The blond nodded. "It's been 65 years since you found me in 1806."_

_"Yes! It's good old 1871 now! Kesese!" Prussia cackled._

_The flaxen scratched his chin. "I can't remember much though..." During the fulvous's stay with the Prussian, he had been slowly forgetting about his past life; who he was, what he did, his love. Well, being a dissolved nation who was slowly reclaiming land does that to you._

_"Don't sweat about it bruder!" The older smirked. "What matters is now, not then!" Of course, said forgetting was a-okay with the platinum; the less he remembers as Holy Rome, the safer he is. He can't let his little brother be in danger, even if said little brother was taller than him now. A thought suddenly flashed into his mind. "Kesese! The awesome me just had an awesome idea!"_

_The listener quirked a brow. "What would that be Preußen?"_

_"Your name!" He pointed an index finger up, expression smug. "How does 'Bundesrepublik Deutschland', 'Deutschland' for short sound? Awesome, right? I'm such an awesome genius!"_

_The younger scratched his chin. "...Not bad."_

_"Then it's settled!" The man declared. "Your new name is Deutschland, or Germany in English! You've been officially founded in 1871! Congrats awesome little brother of mine!"_

...

_"What's this?"_

_Storage cleanup is nice. Especially when one has over one hundred years of items to sort through. Germany sighed; just why was there so much clutter? His eyes happened to glance upon a certain item in a pile of junk. "Why would I have this—" A jolt of electricity coursed through the man as his hands made contact with the handle; all the memories that had been suppressed for over a century, all the memories that had been forgotten for over ten decades flooded back in torrents, the guy buckling onto his knees as an immense pain pounded in his skull, a scream of utmost agony leaving his lips._

_"WEST! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Prussia rushed into the room, appearing beside his sibling's side in an instant. "Just what's going on—" And then crimson orbs caught sight of that certain object in his brother's grasp. "Oh." He sighed. "I knew this day would come."_

_The younger slowly stood up, the elder offering him support as he did so. "Bruder, just who was I?" Confusion was evident in normally hardened hues. "Wasn't I always Germany? Then why am I seeing such things?!" He held his face in his hands in an uncharacteristic display of anxiety. "...Just who am I?"_

_"Well West, here's the truth." And then began a lengthy discussion..._

...

_"No way..."_

_During that long talk, the two had moved into the kitchen, making themselves more comfortable. That, and Germany had to keep an eye on the spaghetti on the stove and the pizza in the oven for the arrival of a certain someone..._

_Prussia gave a solemn nod. "And there you have it." Worry flashed through normally proud orbs. Was telling him some sort of mistake?!_

_"So I was Holy Roman Empire?" It seemed as though the German's entire world had crashed down upon him. Which it did._

_Again, another solemn nod. "That's who you were before I found you on that battlefield, dying during the Thirty Years' War. That deck brush was beside you and you looked at it as if it were your most prized possession, so I took it with me." He stared down at clenched fists. "I didn't know what to do with it; I wanted to get rid of it so you would never remember...but then every time I tried, the memory of you gazing at it so longingly would flash through my head and then I wouldn't be able to!" He shook his head. "So I decided to keep it in the attic in hopes you would never find it, and prepared myself for the day you possibly would. And here it is..."_

_"Why did you keep this from me?!" Fury replaced the confusion in a flash. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"_

_A fury of the same caliber ignited in crimson orbs. "If people found out you were Holy Rome, they might try to go after you to finish you off once and for all!" He exclaimed. The fury died down as his fist unclenched. "I don't want my little brother to get hurt..."_

_"Bruder..." His fury died down as well. The larger sighed. "But now I know the truth."_

_Prussia grunted. "You already regained those memories; there would be no more point in hiding it." He stared HARD into blue orbs. "Just be careful, okay West?"_

_"...I'll try." There was an unusual uncertainty in normally resolute features..._

_Red eyes just so happened to glance at the clock. "Oh crap! I have to go now!" He made his way towards the door. "I promised I would meet up with Hungary and have an awesome day out!" He pulled on a blue coat. "Something about having to make it up to her for messing with that stupid aristocrat..."_

_"You made her upset by tormenting Austria?" Germany face-palmed. "Bruder!"_

_And he was out the door in an instant. "Bye West!" Moments later—_

_"MEIN GOTT!" Within the deep recesses of his newly rediscovered memories, a familiar face and name kept popping up. A certain 'girl' to be precise. "HE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Panicked feet took him towards the entrance, passing the door to the backyard which remained unlatched, forgetting to lock it..._

_"What should I do? What should I do?!"_

_One could swear fire was being burned into the hapless tiles of the unfortunate floor as a bulky blond with bright blue eyes paced wildly like a man possessed, restless as he impatiently waited for a certain someone to arrive at his house._

_"What am I supposed to do?!" Hair was nearly ripped out of its roots as fistfuls were clutched, harshly yanked in exasperation. "How am I supposed to tell him?!" A certain brunet instantly popped into the man's mind, limpid brown eyes full of light and happiness flashing brilliantly. A bright blush instantly flamed up. "Mein Gott! Pull. Yourself. Together!" Poor brain that was taking those beatings from frustrated fists!_

_"Ve~Doitsu!" The door flew open, an auburn blur flashing past before colliding straight into the blond, arms wrapped in a vice grip._

* * *

"..."

"Italy?"

"..."

"Italien?!"

"..."

"ITALY?!"

"..."

"ITALIEN?!"

The brunet was absolutely still, more still than a perfect crystal in absolute zero. Even pictures couldn't have made an image as still as the one before the two previously warring nations.

"ITALIEN?!" Germany shook the inanimate country, attempting to get him to move again...all in vain.

A smaller hand placed itself on a frozen shoulder. "Italia-kun?! ITALIA-KUN?!" No response.

"I knew this wouldn't turn out well!" Sincere regret made its way into azure hues. "I knew I shouldn't have told him! Heck, I resolved  _not_  to upon seeing the terrible pain in his eyes after I asked 'What ever happened to your first love? Where is he now?', I just couldn't! I couldn't even keep my promise of returning!" Frustrated fists pounded into their possessor's skull. "Just why did I have to blurt that out?!"

Japan's eyes softened. "Yeah—"

"HOLY ROME!" Two sets of eyes became the widest of saucers as the blond found himself on his back once more, the flaxen's cheeks nuzzled. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED!" The Italian beamed. "And you kept your promise; you're here right now!" He pulled away a small distance, guilt shining through. "...So you're not mad that I'm actually a guy, not a girl?" Bangs hid brown eyes. "...I never wanted to tell you because I thought you would stop loving me. And..." Blush "...I didn't know how to prove myself back then."

A frantic shaking of the head snapped his attention up to its owner. "NEIN!" Mouth dropped. "I don't care if you're a boy or a girl or even a hippo! I still love you!" Red tinted his cheeks. "I'm glad you're a guy though since...I lean towards guys."

"You're bi too?" Brown eyes continued to get wider and wider.

The single nod answered his question. "But I've only ever had my eyes on you...Ich liebe dich."

"That means..." Brown eyes became impossibly wide.

Another nod. "...'I love you' in German."

"So you've been telling me that you love me? Both during that time with England and earlier today?" A third nod.

Volcanoes erupted. "...I didn't want to tell you what 'Ich liebe dich' means since I didn't know how you would react. But now—"

"—SONO COSÌ FELICE!" The blond was knocked even further into the ground—if possible—as the blithe beamed, hugging him impossibly tightly. "GRAZIE! GRAZIE!"

That was it. There was absolutely no chance of Japan winning against Italy's first love, that first love that had left such a lasting impression, the first love he still loved. His itoshii was happy with another. What chance did the Asian have? None, that's what. "Doitsu-san? Or should I call you Shinsei Rōma-san?" A bitter voice spat as tears of utmost misery filled normally stoic black orbs. Japan's heart broke at the heart-warming scene. Just. Utterly. Broke. How could his beloved possibly love him when...someone else had already beat him to the punch, claiming the Italian's heart before he could? He already lost. Lost.

"NIHON! DOUSHITA NIHON?!" The brunet rushed over to the raven as said raven fell onto his hands and knees, wrapping his arms around the Japanese.

The trails only flowed faster. "WHAT'S WRONG?! ALL OF THIS IS WRONG!" Loud sobs accompanied the desolate streams. "I DON'T STAND A CHANCE AT ALL!" The sable's hands moved to harshly grasp onto his face, the hazel having to hold him to prevent him from collapsing.

"Why are you crying?! What are you talking about?!" The auburn attempted to wipe those trails away only for them to increase in size and number at the action.

The onyx wept even harder. "Watashi wa maketa! Maketa! MAKETA!" Dark eyes became blood-red at how hard Japan was crying. Aww...

"You lost what?!" Brown eyes widened. "Don't tell me—"

The sobs became deafening. "WATASHI MO KIMI WO AISHITEIMASU!"

"You also love me?!" Mouth dropped.

A puddle of salty water formed on the ground. "...Hai." Trembles wracked his frame. "Watashi wa itsumo kimi o aishite kimashita." Earthquakes of the highest magnitude must have been tearing through Japan at that moment. "Your bright smile, your limpid eyes, your breathtaking beauty, your kind heart, your endless capacity to forgive, your welcoming hugs, everything about you..." Murky ebon depths stared into caramel. "How could I not fall for you? Fall madly and absolutely in love with you?" That puddle became larger and larger. "You tore down the barriers I had raised around me; your warmth thawed my cold heart. You made me feel like I had a heart." He clutched at his chest. "But now all I feel right here is pain!" He wailed in an uncharacteristic display of agony. "How could you possibly love me when your first love, the one you've loved and still love is right in front of you?! The one you've gotten to know over centuries?!" He sniffled. "...How?"

"But I do!" Nothing could possibly have astonished two nations more ever.

"NANI?!"

"WAS?!"

The raven was shell-shocked to say the least. "W-Watashi no koto aishiteru?!" Hope from the deepest despair was shining through! "You love me?!"

"What the heck are you talking about Italien?!" The blond hissed. "I thought you love me! So you actually love  _him?!_ "

Pressure. Pressure! "You don't get it Germania! I love you!" One heart soared, the other dropped. "But I love Giappone too! I love you both!" Two hearts stopped.

"...As in romantically Italien?!" Nod.

Two jaws smashed onto the ground. "So earlier you really meant—"

"'They' as in plural." Another nod. "I never fell in love with a girl, past or present. I never kissed one or even slept in the same bed as one." The brunet glanced at the blond. "I fell for you as Germany, not Holy Rome. I still love Holy Rome, but I love you as you are now, not who you were in the past. Despite seeming all tough and harsh, you're soft...and that makes me really happy." He next glimpsed at Japan, giggling. "He would still be 'Doitsu-san' not 'Shinsei Rōma-san' you know; Germany is Germany, not anyone else...even his past self." He switched back to the tawny. "Right?"

The addressed sighed. "I guess."

"But since you were once Holy Rome, you must actually be 1054 years old, not 144...right?" The caramel pried.

Nod. "...Right."

"I'm still older than you by 1430 years though." Smirk. Glare. Back on topic. "But over the last two hundred years since Holy Rome left my life, I have formed new bonds, one with Germany and the other with...you." He smiled as he returned to Japan. "I also fell for you you know; beneath your cold and calculating exterior, you are truly warm Nihon. You're very kind. You even accepted me even when I told you I was raised as a girl most of my life just earlier."

A large fist clenched. "And you didn't tell  _me_  that?! Do you trust  _him_  more than me?!"

"No! It's not that!" Hands were held up. "I just didn't want you to think badly about me! And I only told Giappone after he drew me to clarify that the child in the picture was me!"

The fist unclenched. "...Alright." Another anger overtook him, the fist clenching once more. "IF YOU LOVE US, WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE OUR FEELINGS EARLIER?!"

"WE MADE THEM PRETTY OBVIOUS!" That same anger overtook the raven as well.

Italy bowed down in the deepest of bows, sinking into the ground. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" Tremors wracked his frame. "...Truth be told, I did see them; I saw how you both looked at me with such affection in your eyes. I always could. It's just that..." Fresh tears slipped from hazel hues as he lifted his head up, facing both. "I DENIED THEM!" He immediately shrunk back into himself at the absolutely incredulous looks shot his way. "...Like I said earlier, I'm stupid, useless, worthless, cowardly, weak, annoying, a crybaby, and a general thorn in the side. I really am. You can't ignore those facts, the facts agreed on by almost everyone." He sobbed. "I'm so insecure. I have been all my life. I denied all the signs I saw and pretended to be oblivious because I thought they were something else, that I might be misreading. I mean, who could love me? Why do you both love me?! Didn't I say you guys are way out of my league?!" He peeked up at the raven. "...I have so many more negative qualities than positive; the reasons you just listed are  _nothing_  compared to my faults." The anxious curled into a ball. "How long would it take for you both to wake up and realize just how horrible I am? And if by chance you both actually did love me, how long would it take for both of you to fall out of love with me and stay out for good? For you both to abandon me and never turn back? For me to become nothing but a long-forgotten memory? For me to be all alone?" He rocked himself. "I've always thought those thoughts. Then...and now." Just how much suffering and despair is hidden behind that brilliant smile?

"...What have we done?!" What they just said earlier! How harsh they were!

How they had  _screamed_  at their beloved. SCREAMED! "I'm such a dishonorable monster!"

"ES TUT MIR LEID!" Smack!

Bash! "SUMIMASEN!"

Oh fists were flying again. Kicks shot out, knees struck, elbows jabbed, punches cannoned forth...towards their instigators.

"STOP HITTING YOURSELVES!" Take it back; they  _could_  beat themselves up after all. Italy immediately shot up, grasping the twain's arms. "PLEASE STOP!" As soon as it seemed as though the two no longer wanted to add more bruises to their already colorful collections, the brunet continued. "You guys didn't know...which was the point. Neither of you needs to apologize." He sighed as he faced the raven, reaching up to take the busted frames hanging loosely, observing the broken pair of glasses before looking at himself. "Even Light Yagami isn't as bad as me; he isn't a wimpy pathetic coward like I am!"

The sable immediately clasped his beloved's shoulders. "No, he was a sociopathic psychopath who murdered all in his way for his delusional wish of becoming God. Don't even compare yourself to him. You are worlds away from him. How could you even think for even one moment of something that horrible?! Do you know how much it  _destroys_  me to hear you say such horrible things about yourself?!" Obsidian orbs pierced deeply into hazel hues. "You aren't cowardly nor are you pathetic nor are you wimpy. You simply hate hurting others and would rather surrender than do so. You put the welfare of others—even enemies—above your own. You didn't even want retribution against that rapist and bully, stopping us from doing so." He smiled. "I realized this long ago though, and you even said so yourself earlier; instead of brandishing a sword, you brandish a white flag. You can fight but choose not to."

"I—we—never thought those things about you! Not even for one second!" Germany scoffed. "Almost everyone in the world must be a plain idiot!" He whirled the chestnut to face him. "Your pros  _far_  outweigh your cons, and I don't think your cons are really cons!" He tilted his fellow European's chin up. "Didn't I tell you I would never abandon you?! That you're the most important person in my life?!"

The doubtful turned away, unable to meet neither black nor blue. "But after how I was raised..."

"...No way! I remember now!" Germany gasped.

Japan cried out. "What Doitsu-san?!" Why was he dreading what he was about to hear?

"While living with Austria, Italy was abused by him!" Azure orbs widened further and further as recollections kept on returning. "I remember once, as Holy Rome, I saw that Italy wanted to have some pasta but Austria denied it to her—him." He blushed at his blunder. Upon regaining composure, he continued. "Once Austria had gone away, I gave him some pasta and quickly left, seeing what would happen." He clenched his fist. "However, as Italy tried to eat the pasta, Austria returned and picked him up. 'Heavens, what ever should I do with you?! I took my eyes off you for a moment and there you are, stealing food!'." He gritted his teeth. "Austria proceeded to throw Italy into a dark room and say 'Stay here today and reflect upon your actions!' before shutting the door!"

Japan gasped. Not even the worst horror movies could recreate the utter horror which blossomed on his face. "...Sonna. Sonna! SONNA!"

"And not only has Austria locked Italy away, he's also tied him up with a 'Do Not Feed Pasta' sign on his chest, stepped on him when he accidentally broke things while cleaning up, threw him out the window when he tried to sleep with Austria after having nightmares because he forgot to put clothes back on, and so many other horrible forms of abuse—physical and verbal—for hundreds of years and no one could do anything about it, not Hungary or even me!" Realization dawned on him. "No wonder Italy knows how much words can hurt; the verbal abuse must have broken him more than the physical abuse did!" Even the most wrathful of beasts would be unable to emulate the utter  _rage_  he felt. "And that all happened while Austria thought Italy is a girl! If Austria had known that he's a guy..."

A fury unlike any other ignited in charcoal depths. "All of the abuse Italia-kun had suffered must have given him anxiety issues! No wonder he thinks we'll abandon him and don't love him; he has terrible anxiety issues!" He faced the discussed. "Am I right, Italia-kun?"

"..."

The utter calm which swept over the sable unsettled the auburn far more than his rage ever could. "Doitsu-san, let's head over to Osutoria-san's house immediately."

"Ja. Let's do it." The icy blue depths terrified the Italian. "Sorry Italien, we're leaving now."

The implications on what the two were about to do were  _not_  lost on the brunet. "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T KILL AUSTRIA-NII!"

"Why not?" The Asian's calm voice answered. "After what he did to you..." Temperature plummeting to absolute zero.

And even further below. "To think I even looked up to that monster for even one second." Fist smashing into palm.

"But Hungary-san won't even let you both near!" Please be deterred! Please be deterred!

Vain hope. "I hate to be dishonorable, but I would be more than happy to hold Hangarī-san back with my katana if needed while Doitsu-san does the deed."

"Then it's settled." Two  _murderous_  nations marched on, intent to slaughter a stupid aristocrat suffocating—

—only to be held back by a certain someone as he wrapped his arms around their backs, refusing to let go. "NO! DON'T HURT MY DAD!"

"...Dad?" Both turned, confusion evident in black depths. "Why would you consider such a horrible man your father?"

Indignation burned on in sapphire fires. "You two aren't even related."

"I always thought of Austria-nii as my dad!" He went onto his knees, still clutching on. "Although he  _really_  scared me—" Two sets of eyes narrowed into slits "—I never saw anything wrong with how he treated me except that it made me scared of everything, but that's  _my_  fault! Austria-nii didn't do anything wrong! I never hated nor resented him for what he did!" He stared up at the two with begging brown eyes. "I had to beg Hungary-san throughout my stay in Austria-nii's house to not beat him to death with her frying pan! I know she loves him, and I didn't want to stand in the way of them getting together! They're so happy together! Austria-nii is also a lot nicer to me than he was before! He won't do this again!" Begging brown eyes flooded. Again. "PER FAVORE NON FUORI MIO PADRE!"

Those words struck their hearts dead-on. "Italia-kun..."

"Italien..." Of course, neither could say 'no' to their precious Italian.  _Ever_. "...Fine."

Nod. "Alright."

"Grazie! Grazie!" The blithe was truly grateful that the two had decided not to go through with it.

Or not. "But if he tries anything again..." Murderous auras returning!

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! PROMISE ME!" Back to begging!

Cannot refuse! "...I promise."

"...Yakusoku shimasu." Cannot refuse indeed!

The brunet breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." So kind. So forgiving. Both had always known that, but to what extent...Italy was just too kind for his own good.

"See Italia-kun?" Japan bent down, cupping the hazel's cheeks. "Don't you see just how wonderful you are? You hold nothing against a man who had abused you for hundreds of years; most would hate or resent that person forever just after one or two." He shook his head. "And you becoming anxious is  _his_  fault, not yours." The fond smile returned. "Kimi wa totemo utsukushii desu." Thumbs wiped away at the salty trails. "Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu." He leaned closer. "There's so much to love about you you know. Your insecurities are for naught; you are perfect in my eyes. More than perfect in fact..."

Closer to those petal-soft lips—"Ahem."—Moment. Ruined. Glaring at the raven, the blond bent down as well, pulling the Italian closer to him. Only to be pulled back. And forth. And back. And forth.

"GUYS!" The pair immediately ceased their tug-of-war at the sole shout, the sought pouting. "I don't want either of you to fight over me! EVER!"

Blue eyes softened. "It's because you have feelings for both of us, right?"

"...Sì." A single nod was given.

Black eyes bore into brown, pleading. "Please choose one of us! Please choose me!"

"No! Choose me!" The German exclaimed, equally as desperate.

Choose one and hurt the other?! Could Italy do that?! "I don't know guys! You'll have to give me time!" Taking Pookie who had been surprisingly silent, the Italian stood, walking out of the area, the two watching him leave long after he had actually left.

* * *

"What should I do fratello?!"

Of course, Italy could not have  _possibly_  been able to make such a momentous decision by himself. Who better to go to for advice than your big brother?

A man who appeared similar to the speaker except having his hair several shades darker, his curl on the right side, and bearing an olive complexion stood beside the blithe, crossing his arms. "What the heck are you trying to ask me Veneziano?!"

"Romano-nii-chan, I'm  _asking_  you whom should I choose: Germania or Giappone!" The addressed sighed, showing a rare and uncharacteristic display of frustration.

The elder groaned. "Is this even a question?!" He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Choose the Sushi Shrimp! The Macho Potato shouldn't even be an option!"

"Eh?! Sushi Shrimp?!" Brown eyes widened into saucers. "But fratello, Giappone is only two inches shorter than you!" Realization dawned on him. "Wait..."

The sibling quirked a brow. "'Wait' what stupid little brother?" Oh that was nice.

"Ah ha!" Ignoring—or oblivious to, who knows—the obvious insult, the younger stood right in front of the older, sweeping his hand across their crowns. "Germania is right; I  _am_  taller than you!"

Thrown out the door. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Well, Romano wasn't the best one to get unbiased advice from anyways.

* * *

"Hey Switzer—"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"AAAAHHHH!" Looks like Italy was shot off of Switzerland's property before he could even try. That...didn't turn out well.

* * *

"Could you please help me out?"

A pretty girl who had chin-length blonde hair—with a blue ribbon in the right—and large emerald orbs and wore a vertical-striped velvet dress which covered her from neck to knee was before the brunet as he walked up to her.

The maiden scratched her chin. "Well I—"

"DIDN'T YOU GET THE MESSAGE THE FIRST TIME?!" BAM! BAM! BAM!

Once again, the poor guy was on the run. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Crap! How could he forget that Liechtenstein is Switzerland's younger sister?!

* * *

"Oh hon hon hon! What brings you here Ita-chan?"

"It's so nice to see you Ita-chan! Fu so so so so!"

"Kesesesese! Have you come here to see the awesome me Ita-chan?"

A man possessing bright emerald hues and chocolate hair and another with flowing flaxen tresses—a beard on his face—approached the Italian...questionable smiles on their faces. Prussia was there too of course.

"Could I have some advice?" And then Italy told them about his dilemma.

The albino snickered. "You know West is my little brother, right?"

"Oh right! Aww man!" Italy whined. He immediately turned to the other two countries. "Spain-nii, France-nii-san...do you have any idea whom I should choose?"

The French dramatically draped his hand over his eyes. "Love troubles, huh? The woe is me!" A smoldering simper suddenly crossed his face. "My, my, Ita-chan...you want to know what I think?"

"You don't have to choose either and you know why?" The Spaniard smirked.

Both closed in, the Prussian following their lead as he leaned an elbow on the Italian's shoulder. "You can be a part of our group instead!" He cackled. "'Bad Touch Tetrad' has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He tapped his chin as an abrupt thought came to mind. "Wait, I  _did_  promise West I would help him out..." Shrug. "...but who am I to say 'no' if you want me? How could I possibly refuse you?" Slasher smile. A yellow chick popped out from the platinum's hat, peeping. "The awesome Gilbird wants you too!"

"I always wanted both Italy brothers..." A little-too-wide grin crossed the Hispanic's lips.

The fulvous's lips quirked. "You are indeed one of the best fish in the sea..." A spontaneous chill ran down his spine. "Brrr, did someone turn the AC too low?"

"It feels like winter all of a sudden!" Spain shivered. "Let me go check."

Italy took the opportunity allotted to him. And fast. "AAAAHHHH! BYE!" Let's just say he was more than a little creeped out.

Bad Touch? Bad idea.

* * *

"Hey! Long time no see!"

The brunet walked up to a short tawny man with a large forehead and slanted green eyes, both embracing each other.

Italy smiled. "It's nice to see you too Poland!" It then faded. "I need some help." Once again, the story was relayed. Would he be able to receive good, wholesome advice this time? Well, let's find out.

"Japan! Choose Japan!" One could  _swear_  foam was frothing out of his mouth. "He hates Russia too!" Guess not.

The asker was taken aback. "Ve?! But I don't hate Russia!" He trembled. "Although he's  _really_  scary."

"I do!" The other was taking on the appearance of a rabid animal more and more...

The temperature surged and plummeted simultaneously. "Hello."

"Russia." Poland sneered at the huge nation dressed in a large coat who bore ashen hair and purple eyes, appearing as though he was ready to pounce. "I'm not afraid of you!"

That couldn't be said of everyone however. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Italy was out in an instant. Why did he think it was a good idea to go there?!

* * *

"Whoa dude! They like you?!"

A blond guy who possessed blue eyes behind rectangular frames and wore a brown bomber jacket jumped up and down, excitement evident. The auburn had just retold the tale once more, waiting for some advice. America was one of the most prominent superpowers in the world, so he could help...right? Right?!

A twinkle sparkled in azure hues. "Tell me more! Spill out all the details!"

"But I already did!" Italy whined. "I told all there is to tell!"

The American scratched his chin. "I have no idea what to tell you man. I didn't even know they looked at you that way." The Italian left shortly afterwards.

What's the point of asking someone even  _more_  oblivious than you?!

* * *

"Eh?! Why are you even here?!"

A man who had messy yellow fringes and large brows above emerald orbs quirked a brow, crossing his arms. Events were relayed. Again.

Italy clasped his hands together. "You know both Japan and Germany pretty well too! Please tell me whom I should choose England!"

"The three of you are idiots." Face-palm. "The choice should be obvious."

Dead end.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me China."

The brunet bowed, a short man who possessed brown eyes and had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in oriental robes returning the respectful gesture.

The addressed nodded. "No problem-aru."

"Could you please tell me what I should do?" The story was repeated for god knows how many times, the Chinese nodding at every word.

The Asian scratched his chin. "You do realize Japan is my little brother, right-aru?"

"I know!" The auburn became frantic. "Should I just go then?!"

The shorter shook his head. "No-aru. I won't let familial ties get in the way of giving good objective advice-aru."

"Thank you so much!" Yes! 4000 years of wisdom were about to be passed on!

Here goes... "There are some things only a heart can choose that the mind is blind to-aru. Think too much, and everything will collapse-aru." He turned around. "I have to go now-aru. Let Id lead the way, not Ego-aru."

"WAIT! WHO'S 'ID' AND 'EGO'?!" Too late. "AWW! I don't get it at all!"

That advice was  _too_  wise.

* * *

"I-what-what-what-what?!"

Italy had sat himself on a couch, a man who wore rectangular glasses and had wavy chestnut tresses—a mole to the left of his lower lip—and was adorned in a fancy blue coat on the other side with a certain woman sitting right next to him.

Said woman beamed. "So you have two guys vying for you?!" The female was in fangirl heaven. "SQUEEEE!"

"Hungary dear, calm down." Austria spoke as he at last regained his composure, sighing. "To think Germany and Japan are actually fighting over you." He shook his head. "Well, everything makes sense now."

A question floated in brown eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have been going around to other countries, trying to get advice, right?" Nod. The bespectacled began. "For the past few days, I heard that some countries were getting...strange letters."

A set of hazel hues popped out of a skull. "Strange letters?!" What did he mean by that?!

"Those guys..." Just why was the maiden shaking her head?!

The explainer huffed as he took out several sheets of paper from his garment, tossing them at the Italian who caught them midair. "Read." The commanded obeyed, mouth dropping wide open as he did so.

"'Ki o tsuketa kata ga ī yo'?!" The reader gasped. "'You better watch out'?! In Japanese?! In Japan's handwriting?!" Confusion became evident. "Why was this sent to fratello?!" He examined the rest. "Why are half of these in German and Germany's handwriting?!"

The elder male rubbed his temples. "Read the rest." He took some of the pages back. "I'll translate the ones in German." And then they continued. "To Romano: 'Sie besser zu stoppen oder sonst'...which means 'You better stop or else' in German."

"No way!" Italy picked up the next one. "To Suisu-san: 'Karuma wa teme o kyatchi shimasu. Jibun de junbi.'...'Karma will catch you. Prepare yourself.'"

Austria rolled his eyes as he read another. "To Switzerland: 'Sie wollen dieses Mal geschossen werden? Gerne.'...'You want to be shot this time? With pleasure.'" What the heck?!

"To Furansu-san: 'Jibun jishin ni te o furenaide kudasai, aruiwa.'...'Keep your hands to yourself, or else.'"

"To France: 'Willst du ein bestimmtes Glied zu verlieren?'...'Want to lose a certain limb?'" How gruesome.

"To Supein-san: 'Watashi no Italia-kun kara hanarete taizai.'...'Stay away from my Italy.'" Blush. Squirm.

"To Spain: 'Nehmen Sie nicht, was mein ist.'...'Do not take what is mine.'" Even more flustered and unsettled.

"To Puroisen-san: 'Teme no Go mētoru ni wakare o tsugemasu.'...'Say goodbye to your five meters.'" The brunet was perplexed. "Huh? What five meters—"

"Moving on." There were just some things best off not knowing. "To—" Flinch "—Prussia: 'Wie konntest du bruder?'...'How could you brother?'" How could he—oh...

"To—" Shiver "—Roshia: 'Teme wo korosu.'...'I'll kill you.'—Huh?!"

"To Russia: 'Ich bring dich um.'...'I'll kill you.'" What the?!

"To Igirisu-san: 'Kisama jishin no tame ni hanasu tsundere.'...'Speak for yourself tsundere.'" Tsundere?! What could Japan have meant by calling England a tsundere?!

"To England: 'Ich werde Ihre Augenbrauen abrasieren und füttern sie zu meinen Hunden.'...'I'll shave your eyebrows and feed them to my dogs.'" ...Okay?

Austria face-palmed. "To think those fools would have the audacity to send such threatening letters. Imagine if someone translated those words for them..." He sighed. "Are these two  _trying_  to start a World War III?!" The answer is...probably.

"Good thing I intercepted these before any of the countries actually  _saw_  the contents." The woman smirked.

Italy was awestruck. "That's so cool Hungary-san!"

"The question is, why these seven?" All attention snapped back to the bespectacled at those words.

The Italian scratched his chin. "Well...Romano-nii-chan kicked me out of his house, Switzerland shot at me two times, Bad Touch was scaring me..." Shiver "...Russia terrified me by popping out of nowhere...and England called me, Japan, and Germany 'idiots'." He quirked his head to the side. "But how could they have known what went on?! I went alone each time and never told them of my whereabouts either!"

"Uh Ita-chan...there's the answer to your question." And then he saw; black and blue eyes stared back at brown, their owners pressed up to the glass window of the living room as much as possible. The bruises they had inflicted upon each other had long since vanished, but there was still something that was just plain  _unnerving_...

The bespectacled face-palmed. "So those two have been stalking you?" The temperature plummeted as dual glares of utmost hatred fixed on him, wishing him the worst of deaths. Shiver. "Don't tell me they..." The atmosphere bended to the pair's will, changing from scorching to freezing to scorching and so on in no time flat. Huh, so  _that's_  what must have happened with Bad Touch and Russia. Okay, maybe Poland had something to do with the latter as well, but still...

"They must have found out about how you treated poor Ita-chan in the past." Green eyes bore into purple. "Be thankful Ita-chan begged for mercy for you; you would have been  _long_  gone otherwise..." Triple gulp.

Austria turned to the one he had abused, sincere regret and guilt in lavender orbs. "Italy, I'm so sorry for how I had treated you. You never deserved any of that. I was a terrible country back then...and still am."

"It's fine Austria-nii!" The forgiving bounded towards the wrongdoer, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Although you scared me  _a lot_ , I always thought you were a good dad! I still think of you as one! You aren't a terrible country!"

The addressed blushed. "T-Thank you Italy."

"Back to the topic at hand..." Digression ended. "Germany and Japan must be following Ita-chan around because they just can't wait for him to make his decision!" The fangirl squealed, more than thrilled by the latest development.

That sentiment was not shared however. "B-But I'm not ready yet!" Tears poured out. "I still don't know who I'm going to choose!"

"Those guys; they must inadvertently be placing an undue burden on you..." Amethyst hues softened.

Mood changing in an instant! Hungary rocketed toward the door, frying pan coming out as she sped towards the pair who hadn't budged an inch, running towards them. "HEY!" They finally took their eyes off of their beloved as a now furious woman cannoned towards them. "LET THE UKE MAKE HIS DECISION IN PEACE! LEAVE HIM ALONE LOVESICK SEMES!" Uke?! As in receiver?! Since when were they playing baseball?! And seme?! Who's attacking whom?! If only he knew what those words actually meant in boys' love land...

"Oh. My. God." The elder male groaned, shaking his head.

Cookware met katana; metal clashed against metal, one on the offensive while the other was on defense. Guess who played which role? "Hangarī-san, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to assault me." That's right! The woman was the assailant while the guy was her target, the male attempting to prevent the frying pan from beating the crap out of him.

"Hungary, please let us listen in." The blond joined in on the clash, snatching the handle of the weapon from the lady.

Said lady snarled. "No! Give that back Germany!" Nope. Foam overflowed from her lips. "You both need to be kind, considerate semes to your uke not demanding, pushy ones! Look at what you're doing to Ita-chan!" As if on cue, the mentioned rushed to the three's location, hands clasped together as tears poured from his eyes.

"PLEASE CUT IT OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE FIGHTING!" Of course, the two could  _never_  deny their beloved, obeying his command without a second thought...which a certain someone took advantage of.

BONG! BONG! Swiftly snatching the skillet from the largest while he had let his guard down, the maiden delivered powerful blows to the pair's heads, two bodies dropping onto the ground.

"Are they alright?!" Concern flooded limpid brown eyes; it's not every day you see a 5'3" female utterly decimate a 5'5" and 5'11" male respectively after all.

The woman giggled. "Oh Ita-chan! Don't you worry!" She smiled sweetly. "Just let me drag these troublemaking semes off so they won't be causing you any more problems." Seme?! Just who was attacking whom?! Poor naïve boy. "Go back inside and resume your talk with Austria dear. You don't have much time though before Germany and Japan wake up so go now darling!" Her light tone belied her actions as she tugged two completely still unconscious forms along the ground with no effort at all.

"...Okay." Hopefully, Italy would  _never_  face Hungary's wrath any time soon or in the future. Who am I kidding? He would  _never_. The brunet reentered the house, returning to his seat across from his—surprisingly—father figure. "Austria-nii, could you give me some advice? Please?"

The addressed sighed, resting his chin on steepled fingers. "You should choose..."

* * *

"I have made my decision."

A certain blond and raven sat on the comfy couches of the large living room within a beautiful house reminiscent of its owner in its bright and cheerful aura, said owner walking up to them. The raging headaches induced by a certain woman took several long hours to nurse, the pair barely able to move during that time. Which was why—with the help of a so-called aristocrat and the causer of their torment—Italy moved the two to his house, Austria more than fearful for his well-being despite the poor country he had abused forgiving him; the Italian tended to have  _a lot_  more mercy than his fellow Axis members after all. That, and the man did not want furniture to gain additional dents from a certain frying pan. The bruises had finally healed, those long hours having finally passed...

Japan spoke up. "Who do you pick, Italia-kun?" Tumultuous black orbs betrayed otherwise stoic features.

"Me...or him?" Turmoil on a humongous scale swirled through blue depths as well.

An uncharacteristic calm washed over the normally energetic nation as he approached, stopping right before the sofa. "Stand." Shocked at the authoritative tone, both complied immediately, stunned. The brunet folded his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth, his head to the ground. The twain followed each movement with their eyes, growing more and more perplexed. How uncharacteristic indeed. The auburn finally ceased, staring into two pairs of eyes. "As you know, I have been going to many countries over the past few days to seek advice. You would know of course." Gulp. Well they  _had_  been stalking him. The speaker continued. "But it was Austria-nii who helped me make up my mind."

"Osutoria-san?!" Ebon orbs widened.

Azure ones did the same. "He did?!" Of course, both had been unconscious during that time courtesy of Hungary.

"Yes." A firm nod. "I know who I'm going to choose now thanks to him." Well, it looks like one of them will love that guy for all eternity...and the other will hate him indefinitely. Usually expressive hues were unreadable. "I have made my choice." One step forward. "I'll kiss who I choose on the lips."

Gulp. Gulp! GULP! Just who would it be?! The choice is not clear-cut; one shared a lot in common with the Italian and the other knew him for centuries, having known each other for a very long time. Just who would win?! Both cursed every second that passed without anything happening, deader than dead on the inside at the suffocating suspense surrounding them. And then Italy pounced.

Two sets of eyes popped out of their skulls as their beloved had brought their heads together, enveloping both pairs of lips in his own.

* * *

_"...That is what you should do."_

_Had the brunet heard right?! "Is this even possible Austria-nii?!"_

_"Yes, it is." The man huffed. "Although it's not common."_

_A mouth dropped. "What would they think?! Would they even agree to it?!"_

_"Italy..." The bespectacled sighed. "You can't wallow in these doubts; do so, and you won't get anywhere." He shook his head. "If they truly love you, they'll accept these conditions." Amethyst eyes softened. "There would be no point in choosing one over the other; one will inevitably be hurt and knowing you, you wouldn't be able to live with that. You are in love with both after all, and intentionally hurting others is completely against your nature ESPECIALLY those you love. This...arrangement will be the best of every world, a win-win situation all around." His lips quirked up. "I know they would work out their differences if it means you're happy in the end. I know it."_

_There was no more doubt. Getting up, Italy bowed. "Thank you so much Austria-nii. I've made up my mind now."_

_"I'm glad." A proud smile graced the elder's features._

_Could Italy choose one and hurt the other? The answer is 'no'._

* * *

Those warm, soft lips on their own shocked both beyond belief, the taste of Italy flooding into their mouths which was...the most delectable thing both had ever tasted. Of course, Germany had experienced that taste hundreds of years ago, but for Japan...that was his first. His first kiss in fact.

The hazel finally pulled back, a fond smile on his face. "I choose you both...Ludwig, Kiku."

"Feliciano!"

"Feli-kun!"

The use of those names only compounded on that shock; even the closest of countries rarely uttered their human names under  _any_  circumstance. To use both of theirs...

"I want to be with you both." That familiar shine in his eyes came back, making him all the more beautiful.

Ebon orbs widened. "As in—"

"—you want to be in a relationship with the two of us at the same time?!" Azure hues enlarged as well.

Nod. "Yes." The hazel walked up to the raven, cupping his cheeks. "You're so kind and warm inside that cold and calculating exterior of yours. Although it may not seem like it, we have quite a bit in common. It's nice how we can bond over literature, anime, manga, fencing, food, cats, art...and so much more. Despite not seeming like it, my heart beats fast around you." He gave a fond smile. "I can't help but love that about you Kiku."

"Feli-kun..." Japan was awestruck.

Giving another fond smile, the caramel next approached the blond, reaching up to rest his head on a broad shoulder. "You're so soft despite appearing all tough and harsh. You've always been there for me, no matter what." He giggled. "You know, although you're 1430 years younger than me, I still look up to you immensely. You're the kind of person I would like to be someday you know. My heart skips plenty of beats around you Ludwig."

"Feliciano..." Germany was at a loss for words.

Italy suddenly went on his knees, taking one hand from each in his own. "Please give this relationship a chance! You both have always been my first friends and I want our bonds to grow stronger."

"First friends?!" The Japanese gasped.

The German was no better. "But didn't you have Hungary, Spain, France, bruder, Poland, and—" Glare "—Austria before you met us?!"

"Yes, I did..." The addressed shook his head. "But those ties resulted from conquest; they would not have occurred otherwise. Even Poland." He beamed at both. "You two were the first to actually go out of your way to be my friends, not because you wanted to seize me for my land." He hugged the pair. "You're my first friends...and I want us to be so much more. I love you both so much." He stared at them, orbs pleading. "Please?"

He could tell them to jump off a cliff and they would without a second thought or even dive head-first into their worst fears sans a shred of hesitation if he so commanded; that's just how much they love him. And much, much more. So much more. "You're my first friend too..." The fulvous began.

"...And I want us to be more as well." The green-eyed monsters must be conquered; they had been  _that_  close to destroying absolutely everything, including their precious. They could not let their jealousy control them anymore.

Black and blue eyes met. "Even if I have to share you with him." They had to do this for their beloved's sake; he loved both and both loved him and he wanted to be with both and both realized this was an opportunity that simply could not be passed up. If this arrangement was the only way to make him happy...then so be it.

"GRAZIE! GRAZIE!" Both nations suddenly found themselves on their backs, arms full of a blithe brunet who showered both with scorching kisses. "GRAZIE! GRAZIE!" Boom. Boom! KABOOM! GRAND EXPLOSION! SUPERNOVA! BIG BANG!

They could never refuse their precious Italy after all.

* * *

"Germania! Join us!"

Scrumptious aromas filled the air as food of all sorts were fried, baked, sautéed, grilled, and more, a certain pair—one in a Light Yagami cosplay and the other in a maid-like outfit—before the oven, one tossing the contents in the pans masterfully as the other cut the meats and vegetables for the delectable cuisines to be.

Looks like his jealous glare had been caught. "Um-uh-well..."

"Come on!" The brunet stopped what he was doing as he strode towards the blond, pulling him towards the stove. "Now that we're a triple, we should be doing more things together!"

Japan chuckled. "I think the term is 'triad' Italia-kun." He ceased the slicing, joining the two. "I agree with Italia-kun; you should help us."

"Uh...could I make dessert?" Of course, no meal is complete without a good dessert.

The auburn beamed. "What will you make?!"

"Hmm...apple pie?" Nice choice.

Indeed. "Yum! Great idea Germania!"

"Let's do this!" Going into the pantry, the German brought some of the needed fruit out with him, extracting other ingredients as well as taking out a knife and cutting board.

Hours later, dinner was ready, a plethora of platters littering the dining table, the irresistible aromas enough to subdue the most feral of beasts. Italy and Japan clasped their hands together over their bowls simultaneously, slightly bowing at the same time. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!" And the pair began chowing down.

However, one was not like the others. "Uh..."

"Come on Doitsu!" The brunet whined, reaching over to clasp the larger's wrists. "You have to say 'Itadakimasu' before you eat! We're in Nihon's place after all!"

The raven nodded. "It means 'Thanks for the food' in Japanese. It's tradition to say that phrase before eating as thanks to all the plants and animals that gave their lives for the meal, as well as thanking those who were involved in the process of delivering that meal from the hunter or farmer to the preparer of the meal."

"...Okay then." The fulvous complied, mimicking the pair's prior actions. "Itadakimasu." Shock! To think Germany was speaking  _that_  language!

A forkful of strands was abruptly shoved in front of the fulvous's face, the sight astonishing the man. Why did that look so familiar? "Try some hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti Doitsu! The hijiki and shiitake are both full of fiber and umami!" Déjà vu. Well, almost.

"What is 'umami' anyways?!" What is it indeed?

The Asian stepped in. "It's a category of taste in food corresponding to the flavor of glutamates, especially monosodium glutamate aka MSG."

"Just try it Doitsu!" And that forkful was spontaneously shoved into the addressed's mouth.

Blue eyes widened at the explosion of flavor. "...It's good."

"Hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti is only one of many dishes created by cultural exchange between Italia-kun and me, Doitsu-san." The sable smirked. "This dish—as well as every other created by said cultural exchange—contains elements of Italian and Japanese cuisine."

Slow nod. "I see..." Realization dawned on the German, guilt spreading on his features as he turned to face the Asian. "I'm sorry for insulting that dish during the festival; it's not a corruption of Italian food, but is a nice version of it."

"Apology accepted." A kind smile stretched across Japan's lips. All was well in the world.

DING! "It's ready." The baker approached the oven, extracting the dessert from the machine. The scent filled the kitchen instantly, the fragrance compelling enough to attract anyone within a mile radius.

"You know..." Italy began. "...if Death Note was real, you could tempt Ryuk with this apple pie into doing whatever you want."

A blond brow quirked. "Who's Ryuk?"

"He's the Shinigami—Death God—who dropped the Death Note that Light ended up finding by pure chance, kick-starting all of the events in the series." The Asian elaborated, shrugging. "He also happens to love apples to the point of addiction."

Confused. "...Okay."

"I have an idea!" Italy bolted up from his seat, beaming. "Doitsu should watch Death Note with us! It's been a while since I last watched it anyways!"

Confusion only increased. "...As in you want me to watch your show with you?"

"'Anime', Doitsu-san." Japan faced the brunet, smiling. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Italia-kun."

The three moved—with pastry in tow—into the living room, the raven changing—once again—into a Teru Mikami cosplay before going through his DVDs and pulling out the appropriate set. The shortest turned to face the largest. "Oh yes, I only have the Japanese version—"

"—Which is the best!" Italy cheered.

Chuckle. "Indeed Italia-kun." Back to the topic at hand. Return attention back to the blond. "But luckily, there are subtitles in English, so we can all understand what is going on."

"I see..." The German gave a slow nod.

The raven then placed the first one in, turning the TV on before returning to his fellow former Axis, sitting to the left of a certain member, the other on the right, the middle nuzzling up to them both. "Oh yeah!" The Italian cried as he made to get up. "I should bring a box of tissues! We'll need them!"

"I highly doubt it." Germany grasped the auburn's wrist, stopping him from moving. "Just how bad could it be?"

_Approximately 13 hours, no sleep, and a crap ton of apple pie later..._

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"DDDDOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEEEE?!"

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

Looks like the trio had just gone through all 37 episodes without pause; no wonder two of them were wailing like banshees while the third looked as though he was questioning every aspect of his own existence. Which he was.

Italy bawled. "I told you we needed the tissues! Thank goodness Nihon got them for us!"

"Just why is everything so messed up?!" Tears gushed out of Germany's eyes. "To think how Light had treated all those poor people as though they were trash! He treated Raye Penber, Naomi Misora, Misa Amane, Rem, Watari, L, Wedy, Aiber, Kiyomi Takada, and heck his own father like they were absolutely nothing to him! HIS OWN FATHER!"

Japan nodded, sniffling loudly. "Each and every death was horribly tragic, horribly tragic indeed...ITALIA-KUN!"

"NIHON!"

The two proceeded to cling onto each other, bawling their eyes out. What utter dorks!

"YOU GUYS!" And they were subsequently joined by a third dork.

After crying it all out for the next hour, Japan stood, putting the pie tin into the sink. Italy yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Let's go to bed Germania! We didn't sleep all night and I'm really tired!"

"Alright, let's go." The Europeans walked off, a black jealous gaze catching every movement...

...which was not missed by the brunet. "Giappone! Join us! Let's go together! We can do the dishes later after sleeping!"

"N-No, it's fine." That did  _nothing_  to hide what the Asian was actually feeling though.

Italy pouted, stalking towards Japan before grabbing his wrists, dragging him over. "Nihon! Don't try hiding it!" He frowned. "I don't want either of you to feel left out you know! Never!" He crossed his arms upon releasing the other. "Got it?"

"W-Wakarimashita." Leaving the plates alone, the raven made to join them, all three going to the bedroom the hazel occupied during his stays with the ebon—although he usually snuck off to said ebon's chambers anyways but that's beside the point. It's going to be in use now.

The Italian sighed as they laid down on the mattress. "Despite how tragic the entire series is, Death Note is still one of my favorite anime."

"Yeah, that was really good." The German agreed. "If all anime are this good, I should have started watching a long time ago!"

The Japanese shrugged. "Not all are on the same level, but there are many great series nevertheless. Death Note is only one of them." The trio then pulled up the blankets, nuzzling into the sheets. However, just as they were about to doze off...

"I have an idea!"...the blithe shot up, two sets of eyes opening immediately as he did so. He scooted over Germany to the left, pushing him closer to the center.

That action was not met with no resistance however. "Hey! What are you doing Italien?!" Just what was he doing?!

"It's a new way to cuddle!" The demanded cheered.

Ebon orbs widened as their owner was pulled onto the blond's chest, resting beside the brunet who was also resting on said chest. "What's with this arrangement Italia-kun?!" Japan was no less surprised.

"It's a new way to cuddle like I said!" The addressed grinned as he wrapped his arms around them both. "In this way, all of us are touching!" He hummed happily. "To have such a strong frame beneath me and such a cozy one besides me...I'm in heaven." As limpid brown eyes closed, their possessor reached out, delivering a short and yet sweet peck to each of their lips. "Good night."

The shock had yet to subside as two befuddled nations stared at the still form of the blissful one, only increasing. "ITALIEN?!"

"ITALIA-KUN?!" Nope. No response.

The awake countries sighed, exchanging a glance. "I don't want to disturb Italia-kun."

"Nor do I." Germany agreed, shaking his head. "I guess we have to settle for this...arrangement." His eyes began closing. Huh, Japan really  _is_  cozy...

Obsidian hues slowly shut as well. "Yes...we do." Huh, those strong muscles  _sure_  felt nice...

All three were asleep at last, a bulky and lithe arm around their beloved. However, their other arms happened to snake around another as those two countries fell into the depths of unconsciousness, unaware...

* * *

"It's like I promised Giappone!"

Arches crossed by twin arcs arranged in curved X-like formations within stretched in precise intervals above the expansive hall surrounded by intricately carved columns which supported the spacious ceiling, the spectrum shining through into the building from several colored portals that lined the walls. Amongst the crowd of people wandering the premises, a certain trio stood, a certain brunet beaming brightly as the other two looked around in awe.

Japan surveyed their surroundings intently, utmost reverence evident in his features. "...Utsukushii. Zettai ni utsukushīdesu."

"...No matter how many times I've been here, I can't help but be amazed by the incredible beauty of this place." Germany whispered, gaze far-off as he continued to stare.

Italy grinned. "The Gothic interior of the Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore is vast and gives an empty impression. The relative bareness of the church corresponds with the austerity of religious life, as preached by Girolamo Savonarola. Many decorations in the church have been lost in the course of time, or have been transferred to the Museo dell'Opera del Duomo, such as the magnificent cantorial pulpits of Luca della Robbia and Donatello." He walked forward, the other two right behind. "As this cathedral was built with funds from the public, some important works in this church honor illustrious men and military leaders of Florence."

"Like what?" The raven prompted.

The addressed smiled as they strolled by various figures in various settings in various forms of art. " _Dante Before the City of Florence_ was by Domenico di Michelino in 1465,  _Funerary Monument to Sir John Hawkwood_  was by Paolo Uccello in 1436, and  _Equestrian statue of Niccolò da Tolentino_ was by Andrea del Castagno in 1456."

Something had caught the Asian's eye. "What's this Italia-kun?" His finger pointed to a large chronograph bearing Roman numerals from I to XXIIII in a circle with rays pointing to one number, two pairs of faces at each corner.

The explainer giggled. "Above the main door is the colossal clock face with fresco portraits of four Prophets or Evangelists by Paolo Uccello in 1443. This one-handed liturgical clock shows the 24 hours of hora italica—Italian time—a period of time ending with sunset at 24 hours. This timetable was used until the 18th century. This is one of the few clocks from that time that still exist and are in working order."

"I see..." The asker gave a slow nod.

The brunet smirked. "I'm glad." He once again commenced. " _Christ crowning Mary as Queen_ , the stained-glass circular window above the clock, with a rich range of coloring, was designed by Gaddo Gaddi in the early 14th century. Donatello designed the stained-glass window— _Coronation of the Virgin_ —in the drum of the dome, the only one that can be seen from the nave." They then passed by a grand tomb characterized by two giant intricately-carved arches holding three short pillars supporting a large elegantly decorated rectangular box which had the sculpture of a valiant man on top. "The beautiful funeral monument of Antonio d'Orso which was made in 1323, who was once the bishop of Florence, was made by Tino da Camaino, the most important funeral sculptor of his time. The monumental crucifix, behind the Bishop's Chair at the high altar, is by Benedetto da Maiano which was made from 1495 to 1497."

"Incredible, Italien." Seriously, Italy was much deeper than he appeared. Behind his seemingly foolish behavior lied a pure genius in art. Yes, both hearts were warmed even further...

And to their next location... "This is!" Blue eyes widened as they took in where the three stopped at; a tall building bearing many square windows above a large door, a lengthy poster exhibiting a work of art over it was before the trio.

"Yep! We're at the Galleria dell'Accademia di Firenze, like I also promised Giappone!" The brunet beamed. "Let's go in!" The interior was exquisite, housing a myriad of art forms. However, the auburn beelined for a certain statue of a certain youth in the nude. Uh oh... "The Galleria dell'Accademia has housed the original David by Michelangelo since 1873." Not that! Anything but that! "The sculpture was allegedly brought to the Accademia for reasons of conservation, although other factors were involved in its move from its previous outdoor location on Piazza della Signoria." Stop imagining that youth as Italy! Although Italy is  _a lot_  hotter—STOP RIGHT THERE! "The original intention was to create a 'Michelangelo museum', with original sculptures and drawings, to celebrate the fourth centenary of the artist's birth. Today, the gallery's small collection of Michelangelo's work includes his four unfinished Prisoners, intended for the tomb of Pope Julius II, and a statue of Saint Matthew, also unfinished." STOP IMAGINING ITALY BEING NAKED, WITHOUT CLOTHES ON! STOP WITH THESE DISHONORABLE DISGUSTING THOUGHTS! "In 1939, these were joined by a Pietà discovered in the Barberini chapel in Palestrina, though experts now consider its attribution to Michelangelo to be dubious." The hazel moved away from the statue, the raven breathing a  _huge_  sigh of relief as they could  _finally_  move away from  _that_. An ebon orb caught glimpse of a certain German struggling to hold back a  _massive_  nosebleed as its owner turned; huh, so he  _wasn't_  the only one with...perverted tendencies towards their precious, sweet innocent Italy.  _Too_  innocent.

As the blithe had at last finished, the pair snapped out of their self-depreciating thoughts. "T-That's a-amazing, I-Italia-kun!"

"Y-Yeah I-Italien!" Italy must never figure out what they were thinking!

As they took a more in-depth tour of the Palazzo Vecchio, Basilica di Santa Croce, Piazzale Michelangelo, and Museo dell'Opera del Duomo with the object of their lu—affections in the lead, their prayer had been granted; the Italian did not seem to notice anything amiss...say the inappropriate thoughts that had been flashing through two heads as that sculpture unfortunately kept coming to mind. Even as he gave sudden sweet kisses to the pair's lips, he didn't appear to sense their rapidly growing distress. What a miracle. A miracle indeed...

* * *

"...Sugoi, Doitsu-san."

The ultimate fairy tale castle which bore opal tiles upon vast roofs upon the pearl-white bastion boasting numerous windows along its majestic walls, all atop a grand mesa towered before the trio as they at last scaled the lush forest surrounding the premises.

Italy beamed. "I know, right? Germania's place is wonderful as well." He gave a content sigh. "I  _love_  to see the sights every time I visit and I want you to see them too Giappone!" He crossed his arms behind his head. "And it's so close to my place too—"

"—Moving on." The discussed coughed into his fist, the red tinting his cheeks an obvious giveaway as to how he felt about the praise given to him. "Neuschwanstein is situated on a rugged hill near Füssen in southwest Bavaria." Flush deepening. "Did you know it was the inspiration for the Sleeping Beauty castles in the Disneyland parks?"

Black eyes widened. "...No, I didn't."

"See? It's as I told you." The brunet smirked. "Germania is truly—"

A bout of obvious fake coughing cut the auburn off. Once the 'fit' had subsided, the blond continued. "The castle was commissioned by King Ludwig II of Bavaria who was declared insane when the castle was almost completed in 1886 and found dead a few days later. After his death, it was opened to the paying public immediately. Since then more than 61 million people have visited. More than 1.3 million people visit annually, with as many as 6,000 per day in the summer." He smiled. "Neuschwanstein is the most photographed building in the country and one of the most popular tourist attractions in Germany." He swept a hand forward. "From here, you can catch an excellent panorama of the surrounding region."

"Fantastico!"

"...Subarashii."

Green fields. Luscious trees. Verdant mountains. Clear water. All of that could be seen from the entrance of the majestic citadel which stood above all under a blue sky dotted with numerous clouds. Just how could such a tough and harsh country be so...beautiful—wait, did Japan  _really_  just think that?!

"Let's go inside now." The two snapped out of their trance at those words, complying as they followed the German into the establishment. A grand colonnade that possessed a crimson floor topped off with grandiose designs of all sorts of colors—crossing as Xs on the roof—which supported elegant lanterns that gave off golden light met the three as they stepped inside. As the Italian and Japanese looked around in wonder, the fulvous spoke once again. "In its lower stories the Palas accommodates administrative and servants' rooms and the rooms of today's palace administration." He gestured to various quarters on various floors as they walked on. "The king's staterooms are situated in the upper stories. The anterior structure accommodates the lodgings on the third floor, above them the Hall of the Singers. The upper floors of the west-facing posterior structure are filled almost completely by the Throne Hall. The total floor space of all floors amounts to nearly 6,000 square meters or 65,000 square feet."

A mouth hung wide open. "...Sugoi." Who knew such a stoic face could morph into a wide range of expressions—wait, did Germany  _really_  just think that?!

Moving on! "The largest room of the palace by area is the Hall of the Singers, followed by the Throne Hall. The 27x10 meter—89x33 feet—Hall of the Singers is located in the eastern, court-side wing of the Palas, in the fourth floor above the king's lodgings." As he explained, the flaxen led the two up, following those exact directions to a large golden room bearing intricately carved balconies supported by vivacious pillars all on a saffron floor, elegant chandeliers decorating the ceiling. "It is designed as an amalgamation of two rooms of the Wartburg: The Hall of the Singers and the Ballroom. It was one of the king's favorite projects for his palace. The rectangular room was decorated with themes from Lohengrin and Parzival."

"What kind of festivities were held here?" Japan wondered. "What kind of guests did the king entertain in this room?"

The elaborator shook his head. "Actually, The Hall of the Singers was never designed for court festivities of the reclusive king. Rather, like the Throne Hall it served as a walkable monument in which the culture of knights and courtly love of the Middle Ages was represented."

"I see..." A slow nod was given.

The blond nodded back. "The first performance in this hall took place in 1933 which was a concert commemorating the 50th anniversary of Richard Wagner's death." Turning in the opposite direction, the tallest led the pair through several corridors into a humongous area characterized by the innumerable pillars of rich shades of gold supporting perfectly rounded arcs visible on both stories of that single space, a stone set of stairs leading into it. "The Throne Hall, 20x12 meters—66x39 feet—is situated in the west wing of the Palas. With its height of 13 meters or 43 feet, it occupies the third and fourth floors." He scratched his chin. "Julius Hofmann modeled it after the Allerheiligen-Hofkirche in the Munich Residenz." He gestured around. "On three sides it is surrounded by colorful arcades, ending in an apse that was intended to hold King Ludwig's throne—which was never completed by the way."

"That's simply incredible Doitsu-san..." Wonder had captured the raven, subjecting him under its spell.

Blush. "Uh...thanks?"

"Aww! Germania!" Said country was subsequently glomped. "Don't be so shy!"

Boom! "ITALIEN!" Exploding, the flustered sped off, his companions hardly able to match his rapid pace. "Hurry up! We still have more to see!" After touring the inside of the enormous establishment for several more hours—visiting all sorts of rooms—the three had at last made it back outside, following Germany to another portion of his country. Quite some time later...

"Here we are." A winding body of clear water flowed past, a multitude of buildings lining its banks. "The Romantic Rhine is the most famous section of the Rhine, running between from Koblenz to Bingen. The river Rhine carves its way here through steep vineyard-covered hills topped with countless castles and ruins. The river has been an important trade route into central Europe since ancient times and a string of small towns has grown up along the banks. Constrained in size, many of these old towns retain a historic feel today." The speaker then took several steps, his face growing progressively more crimson as he did so. "And here..." The man went to a nearby dock, pulling out a certain vessel...

Italy gasped. "Did you have a barchetto imported from Florence?!"

"...Ja." KABOOM! "I thought it would make this river ride on the Rhine more...romantic."

The brunet giggled. "Since we're at the Romantic Rhine?" He beamed. "Aww! How sweet!" Tackle hug. Kisses raining on blazing cheeks followed by a final one on the lips. Rub noses together. Grand explosion. "Come on! Let's get on!"

"J-Ja!" Flustered beyond belief, the bulky made to sit down...

...only for a cry to halt him. "Come on Germania! Help me!"

"But you aren't injured anymore Italia-kun." Black eyes narrowed slightly. Oh no! The envy was resurfacing! After having been controlled so well!

The auburn pouted. "Demo Nihon! I still want Doitsu to help me!" Jealousy only flaring up. Sighing, the Italian jumped off, taking the shorter's hands in his own. "I want you to join us this time!" Brown eyes softened. "Sorry for leaving you out before."

"I-It's fine." The Asian flushed at the physical contact. However, something occurred to him. "Is there even enough room in the back? And wouldn't the barchetto tip over if all of us got in the back?"

A shuffling noise caught his attention. "Uh..." A large foot twisted nervously into the ground behind the blond, face aflame as he spoke up. "...I made sure the dimensions of this barchetto would be enough to accommodate all three of us. And..." The German walked off, taking hold of a giant—yet not too heavy—rock before placing it at the tip of the vessel. "There, so our combined weight would be off-set by this counterweight."

"Arigato Doitsu!" Jumping up and down in excitement, the blithe tightly embraced the Japanese, delivering a searing kiss which nearly melted the sable into nothing more than a puddle. "Come on Nihon!" The addressed was pulled into the stern of the boat, the oar placed in the raven's hands which were immediately encased in larger ones.

All the blood rushed into the raven's face in an instant. "H-Hai!" It was a wonder how he managed not to faint. This time. A peck on both cheeks. Yep, a wonder upon wonders.

"Ja! Lass uns gehen!" The last to embark, Germany stepped into the back as well, clasping the two smaller sets of hands in his own.

Italy smiled. "Like this Giappone!" Guiding the pair beneath his own, the brunet assisted the sable in tilting the stick down.

"A-Arigato Italia-kun." Said raven blushed as he did so.

The thanked beamed. "No problem!" The three working together, the vessel glided along the water, moving smoothly. Ah...how nice it was, being beside your precious people—

Wait what?! People?! Just what was happening?!

* * *

"Watashi no kuni e yōkoso—"

"—Nihon! Sō seishikidearu koto o teishi!"

After having departed the barchetto upon finishing their tour of the Rhine, the three had proceeded to travel across the country, visiting and exploring various monuments from the otherworldly city gates of Lübeck known as the Holstentor to the imposing Cologne Cathedral to the resplendent Frauenkirche, the bustling city of Lindau and the surreal Rügen Cliffs enchanting the brunet and raven beyond words too. Of course, having shown Japan around Florence—in Italy—and Germany, what better for him to return the favor in his own country? However...as the ebon had bowed—having uttered that phrase above—he had suddenly found himself on the ground as a certain Italian had wrapped his arms around the onyx, frantically rubbing their cheeks together while interrupting the other with the exclamation below it.

Jealous twitching of the brow. "ITALIEN!" The blond glared. "Stop speaking in Japanese!" You would think the German would be more tolerant of  _that_  language after all that had happened, him himself having spoken a little and listened to approximately 13 hours of  _that_  language nonstop. Well...

"Demo Doitsu!" Cringe. "Bokutachiha Nihon ni genzai arimasu!"

Twitch. Twitch. "No, it's not that I have a problem with Japanese—" Anymore "—you know..." Blush. "...It's that I can't understand what you're saying." Crimson red. "...I feel left out."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" This time the blond was the one to find himself on the ground. "I keep on forgetting! Oops! I really can't help it for some reason!"

Sigh. Flush. "...It's fine Italien."

"Oh yeah!" The blithe exclaimed. "I told Nihon to 'stop being so formal' because he said 'welcome to my country' in such a formal manner." He tapped his chin. "And earlier, I just said 'we are currently in Japan'."

Several question marks seemed to float in azure hues. "Wait, Japan says 'watashi' while you say 'boku'...what do they mean? I noticed this between L and Light and Mikami and Light as well."

"Both mean 'I' in Japanese." The native speaker explained. "However, 'watashi' is polite and formal and is the pronoun of choice for women and many men—being gender-neutral—while 'boku' is friendly and humble, being informal and the pronoun of choice for mainly men and young or boyish girls—being masculine, specifically 'soft-masculine'." He shrugged. "There are many ways for one to say 'I' in Japanese, 'watashi' and 'boku' only two of them."

Italy nodded. "'Ore' is 'hard-masculine', mainly used by tough guys and is actually the most common 'I' among men." The hazel scratched the back of his neck. "It's not polite, but calling it rude isn't accurate either." A light bulb suddenly went off in his head. "Hey! I can see Germania saying 'ore'!" He faced the Asian. "Can't you Nihon?"

"Yes...yes I can." The raven was in deep thought. "I can see Doitsu-san saying 'ore' too."

Tick mark. "But I don't know any Japanese other than 'Italia', 'Nihon', 'Doitsu', and 'Itadakimasu." Brow quirked. "And what's with '-kun' and '-san'?"

"Those are known as honorifics, which are suffixes at the end of a name." The auburn clarified. "They are expressions of respect or endearment, and are used among people unless they are fine with you not using an honorific." A second light bulb went off as the Italian swiveled to the Asian. "Ne Ne Nihon! We should give Doitsu Japanese lessons!"

Black eyes widened. "Japanese lessons?!"

"What?!" Blue eyes widened as well.

Limpid brown eyes widened innocently. "What?" Quirked head to the side. "Why not?" He pouted. "I mean, now that we're together as a triad, we should get to know each other's languages!" He crossed his arms as he glanced at the pair in turn. "Doitsu doesn't know Japanese and Nihon and I don't know German!" Those same limpid brown eyes became begging. "Please?"

"...Fine Italien."

"...I understand Italia-kun."

Could they  _ever_  refuse their beloved? Is that even a question? The blithe beamed. "YAY!" Two stunned nations found their arms full of Italy...not that they minded of course. Realization dawned on the auburn. "Oh yeah!" He glimpsed at the raven as he let go of both countries. "Nihon, where are we going?"

"Sumimasen!" The Asian bowed. "Please follow me!"

From the fragrant wisteria tunnel of the Kawachi Fuji Garden which induced a zen-like calm in all those who visited to the breathtaking vista offered by Mt. Daisen to the crystalline waters of Happo Pond which reflected the grand peaks of the Japanese Alps perfectly to the ethereal village of Gokayama that appeared to be frozen in time to the commanding Himeji Castle which resembled a white egret taking flight, the three saw it all. No matter how many times Italy had visited this country, he could help but be arrested by its august atmosphere each and every time. Even Germany was not immune to the spell of this land, enraptured by all the natural beauty which was unfortunately vanishing with each and every second in the rapidly industrializing world. To think such a technologically advanced nation could still boast such incredible views—wait what?!

"Here we are." A vast array of oriental temples bearing crimson pillars which all appeared to be buoyant to the lake surrounding the area came into view, a large grand gate sporting incarnadine coloration and twin beams across two sturdy poles in the front.

Italy's mouth dropped wide open. "This is the Itsukushima Shrine!"

"That's right Italia-kun." A smile graced normally stoic features. "The shrine was designed and built on pier-like structures over the bay so that it would appear to be floating on the water, separate from the sacred island, which could be approached by the devout. Near the main shrine is a noh stage—noh being a major form of classical Japanese musical drama that has been performed since the 14th century—which dates from 1590. Noh theater performances have long been used to pay homage to the gods through the ritual acting out of key events in Shinto myth." He then pointed to the egress. "The dramatic gate, or torii, of Itsukushima Shrine is one of Japan's most popular tourist attractions, and the most recognizable and celebrated feature of the Itsukushima Shrine." Hands placed themselves on slim hips. "Believed to be the boundary between the spirit and human worlds, the torii's vermilion color is said to keep evil spirits away. It's possible to walk to it on the sandbar during low tide and enjoy the view of Mount Misen behind the gate. At high tide, the 16-meter-high torii appears to float on the water."

As if on cue, the water level went down, exposing the land previously submerged. The blithe jumped up and down as though unable to stand still. "Let's go inside!"

"Wow, just..." The blond's mouth had yet to close as the facts he was just told sunk in. What amazing culture...

The raven chuckled. "Yes, let us proceed." He walked ahead. "Please let me lead the way." The three proceeded to explore the halls of the ethereal temples, gazing at the pristine bay below from the stilted ledges as well as touring the intricate interiors of the incredible structures. Incredible indeed.

Once they had concluded their tour of that specific locus, the trio moved on, the Asian in the front as they did so. After trekking the terrain for quite some time, they at last arrived at a lush mountain bearing a verdant forest brimming with healthy vegetation which were to either side of a protracted array of crimson turnstiles compact in a line that twisted up a path farther than the eye could see, a cerulean sea visible right behind it all.

"Ne Ne Nihon! Isn't this the Motonosumi-Inari Shrine?!" The brunet gasped. "Sore wa totemo kireidesu!"

The onyx laughed. "It's very pretty indeed Italia-kun." He subsequently cleared his throat. "Torii gates stretch from the Motonosumi-Inari Shrine to the cliff overlooking the ocean. This shrine houses the sacred spirits that were split about 60 years ago from Taikodani Inari Shrine in neighboring Shimane Prefecture. It is said the shrine originated from a story where a God posing as a white fox appeared in the dream of a local fisherman, telling him to enshrine it in the area."

"Amazing..." Germany breathed.

The sable smirked. "I really appreciate that Doitsu-san." Ignoring the double-take the addressed did upon being caught, the explainer continued. "The most impressive part of the shrine is the 123 shrine gates that stand in a row stretching over 100m or 328ft." He gestured to the column of scarlet structures. "Motonosumi-Inari is a popular shrine where locals wish for success."

"Really?!" Limpid brown eyes widened. "Wow! How cool!"

Shrug. "It sure is." Strolling ahead, the Japanese led the way as the three advanced under the gates, walking for quite a distance before stopping at the last one at last. The guide pointed up. "The final torii's donation box is placed out of reach at the top of the gate. It's believed that if you can successfully toss money into the box, all your wishes will come true."

"HONTŌNI?!" Those same limpid brown eyes sparkled dazzlingly as their owner reached into his wallet, pulling out some cash without a second thought. "YATTA! BOKU WA BOKU NO NEGAI GA KANAUTAIDESU—"

A smaller hand clasped onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "As much as I want all your wishes to come true too..." The bills were taken from the auburn's grasp, replaced with that of another kind. "...you'll need yen to do so, not euros."

"Oh whoops!" Embarrassed blush. The brunet sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I forgot that your land doesn't use the same currency as Doitsu's and mine, seeing as you're not a part of the European Union! I'm sorry for not remembering!"

Peck on the cheek. "Please don't worry about it Italia-kun. You did not do anything wrong."

"NIHON!" The Asian suddenly found himself in a tight grasp as arms wrapped around him firmly, being whirled around several times before being pulled into a searing kiss which knocked the breath from his lungs more than the rapid spinning had done, his face more red than what any amount of physical exertion could cause. Wait—what did he just do earlier?! Beaming brightly, the brunet bounded back, skipping towards the final torii once more. However, there was a new problem...

Germany rushed over to his fellow European, taking hold of the smaller's waist. "Here." The blond lifted him up, placing him atop broad shoulders.

"Arigato Doitsu!" The addressed sighed. Guess he had to get used to the use of  _that_  language.

The fulvous huffed. "...It's fine Italien." Yet despite the extra boost—

"Aww! I still can't make it!"—the auburn  _still_  could not reach the container.

Upon recovering from the prior shock, a fond smile crossed the normally stoic nation's lips; the sight of the pair repeatedly reaching for the basket was just too cute after all. Huh, despite appearing all bulky and harsh, the German really was gentle, making sure their beloved was safely secured and wouldn't fall off the whole time. What a wonder. "Futari tomo." The bystander decided to step in in that moment. "Watashi ga otetsudai o sa sete kudasai."

"Help us both with what?" A question floated in caramel hues.

The sable stopped before the two, staring at them both. "Italia-kun, please get off of Doitsu-san. Doitsu-san, remain crouching as Italia-kun gets off."

"What the?!" What the indeed.

The Asian frowned. "Just do as I say Doitsu-san."

"...Fine." Conceding, the flaxen bent down, the hazel clambering off as he did so.

However, as Italy touched the ground—"Nihon?!"—he was immediately lifted onto the shorter's shoulders, a cry of surprise leaving his lips. Japan really  _is_  stronger than he looks! WHOA!

"Yoshi." Not wasting any time, the Japanese approached the largest, ignoring the shocked outcry as he boarded the broad back. "Stand up."

Glare. "What are you—"

"I said stand up." Glare back.

Confusion. "Are?! Doushita Nihon?!"

"There's nothing wrong Italia-kun..." The hard look instantaneously softened.

Sigh. "Fine." Obeying at last, the largest stood back up, lifting up both members simultaneously as he did so.

"There, you'll be able to reach the donation box now." Germany supported Japan who supported Italy. Ah, so  _that_  was his plan.

The blond was rendered speechless. "Wow..."

"Yes." Smirk. The smirk subsequently softened into a kind smile as the raven tilted his head, gazing into the limpid brown eyes he loved so much. "Go ahead. Make a wish for all three of us."

He didn't need to be told twice. "Ryoukai!" Crumpling up the bills, the Italian took aim. Toss. The trio watched as the wads flew through the air, climbing higher and higher before landing in the bin at last. "YATTA!"

"Great job Italia-kun." Mission accomplished.

Indeed. "Great job Italien."

"Arigato futari tomo!" Shining brighter than the sun, the blithe trapped both countries into a constricting hug as they all got down, beaming brilliantly. Of course kisses followed. In addition to plentiful explosions.

BOOM! "E-Erwähne es nicht!"

"D-Dōitashimashite!" KABOOM!

Innocent quirk of the head. "No problem!"

"L-Let's leave now." Just why haven't there been any showers of blood and guts yet?

As the three descended the slope, a question popped into the blond's brain. "Hey Italien...what exactly did you wish for?"

"Yes, what did you wish for?" The same question appeared in ebon orbs.

Pout. "I'm not telling!" Crossed arms. "It won't come true then!"

"...Fine Italien." There was no point in refuting.

Neither would be able to handle another impossible chase after all. "...Alright Italia-kun."

Italy could not jeopardize that wish; it  _had_  to come true after all, it just had to.

_I want the three of us to be together forever and ever..._

* * *

SMASH!

CLASH!

Wood on wood. Rapid movements that could be barely caught by the naked eye. Fancy footwork which could not hope to be imitated by a novice. Eyes could not help but pop out of a skull, mouth hanging wide open as Germany took witness to Italy and Japan sparring, kendo sticks in hand as both were donned in full-out protective gear. Huh, it was just as the raven had said. Anyways, back to the topic at hand—since when was the brunet such a good fencer?! Ah, if only the blond knew before...

Said brunet swiftly moved to the side, evading a downward swipe before throwing himself forward, repeatedly jabbing at his opponent who quickly sidestepped each attempt before leaping ahead, delivering a crescent slash downward that was immediately blocked by the opposing bar, pushed back. The two were neck and neck, neither able to gain an advantage at all; every time there seemed to be an opening in the other, it was quickly shut off in skillful defense followed by instantaneous retaliation which was in turn blocked and so on and so on. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

DING! "Time's up!" The sticks were dropped at that exact moment as the protective gear was shed, both contenders panting harshly.

"Subarashii Feli-kun." A smile managed to make its way onto the Asian's face despite the deep breaths he was taking slightly inhibiting his speech. "Kimi wa hontōni yoidesu—"

His voice caught in his throat as a warm body collided into him, slender arms lifting him into the air as he was repeatedly spun in circles. "ARIGATO KIKU!" The brunet beamed as he only increased the intensity of his centrifugal motion, having recovered much faster than his companion had. "OMAE MO HONTŌNI YOIDESU! SORE WA HIJŌ NI TANOSHIKATTADESU!" Burst into the most infernal of flames. They may be evenly-matched when it comes to swordplay, but when it comes to flustering the other...there is no competition in that department. None at all. Not even close. Not by a long shot.

"D-Dōitashimashite Feli-kun." Blushing heavily. Way too heavily.

Giggling, the auburn reached into the magical space all anime characters have, an exquisite bouquet of utmost grandeur popping out from behind his back. "Tada!"

"Y-You got me chrysanthemums?!" That's right! The bouquet was full of chrysanthemums of the richest crimson!

Rapid nod. "Hai!" The Italian released the sable, bouncing over to the fulvous. "Did you know 'Kiku' means 'chrysanthemum' in Japanese?"

Well what'd you know. "Really?!"

"...Yes. Feli-kun is correct." A new shade of red has been created! One darker than the rest! "A-Arigato Feli-kun." BOOM! "I-I'll get a vase and some water now." The raven walked—ran—off, heading towards the kitchen.

As the raven disappeared into the scullery, the brunet whirled back to the blond. "I'm going to get washed up and change now!"

"Alright Feliciano." Fond smile.

The Asian returned, container in hand which he placed on a nearby table. "Go ahead Feli-kun." Fond smile.

"Bye Kiku! Bye Ludwig!" Grinning, the blithe sped off. And then he was gone.

"I'm going to clean myself as well Doitsu-san." The ebon bowed before making his way to his room, leaving as well.

Return bow. "Very well Japan." As the raven left, the normally tough nation displayed an uncharacteristic bout of nervousness as he reached into his pocket, taking out a certain object...

...

"Nani ga hoshiin desu ka, Doitsu-san?"

Oh Germany definitely was not waiting outside Japan's room, pacing like a madman as he waited for the other to get out of the bathroom. That kimono the Asian now wore sure didn't draw the German's eye in to...certain places. Nope. Nada. Not at all. Wait what?! Stop right there!

Nervous fidget. For some reason, the German actually was not bothered by the continued use of  _that—_ no Japanese language like before anymore; he didn't mind at all. In fact, he liked the sound of that beautiful language even if he couldn't understand it—wait beautiful?! "...I have something for you." The larger reached into his pocket once again, taking out that certain object once more...

"Are those new Teru Mikami glasses Doitsu-san?" ...which turned out to be a pair of hexagonal glasses identical to those worn by a certain crazed worshipper of a certain crazed 'God'.

Shaky nod. "...I'm sorry for busting the ones you wore during our...falling out a few months back." That fight in the fireworks festival?

"I-It's fine." Looking from side to side in a frantic manner, avoiding azure hues. "I have more cosplays than I can count, including Teru Mikami glasses. You don't need to get me a new pair!"

Rapid shaking of head. "No! It wasn't right of me to do that!" Taking hold of a slender wrist, the bulky slapped the spectacles into the open palm, closing the shorter's fingers over the lenses. "...I-I'm sorry for hurting you back then and treating you poorly. T-That was horrible of me." What?!

Just what's happening?! "...I-I'm truly sorry as well for my rash and unacceptable behavior." Bow. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Return bow. "As long as you forgive me."

Another bow. "Yes, I do." Just what was happening?! Blue eyes looked down as black eyes looked up, scrutinizing the other in an assessing manner. Despite standing six inches shorter, Japan was far from weak; Germany could attest to that himself. Despite possessing such a hulking frame, Germany was far from a total brute; Japan could attest to that himself. Appearances really  _are_  deceiving. Hmm...the raven  _sure_  was small compared to the largest...all the more reason to protect—wait what?! Hmm...the blond  _sure_  was young compared to the oldest...all the more reason to look out for—what the heck?!

"Thank goodness." Simultaneous step closer. Wait—what's going on?! Why were they magnetically drawing closer?! Just why?!

Sudden shuffle by the door. The two gasped, jumping apart as though burned as they swiveled towards the source of the noise. "Feliciano! I can explain!" Serial escalation of panic. Italy rapidly approached the pair, expression unreadable.

"Feli-kun! We were just—" The words were instantly swallowed up as firm lips covered his own.

The brunet's features morphed back into a recognizable brightness. "About time!" A hand on his lovers' backs, the blithe beamed at the sight of said lovers kissing...which  _he_  instigated with a little push on both ends.

"Feli-kun?!" Shock could not even  _begin_  to describe the utterly befuddled state of the raven.

The same could be said of the blond. "Why the heck did you do that Feliciano?!"

"You know I'm not as oblivious as most think; remember that I faked it in the past." Smirk. "I could see the feelings developing between the two of you over the months we've been together."

One mouth dropped. "So you aren't upset Feli-kun?!"

"Even though we had fought each other over you only a while ago?!" A second mouth dropped shortly afterwards.

Frown. "Why would I be mad?"

"...Because we got together because we both wanted you." The Asian looked away in shame—

—followed immediately by the other. "Yet we're starting to develop feelings for each other."

"And we feel guilty for that." Bangs covered ebon orbs.

The largest hung his head. "Yes, we do. We've been trying to repress those feelings so they don't get in the way of our feelings for you...but it failed." After slaughtering those green-eyed monsters at last, it seems as though the previously possessed began seeing the good qualities in the other and fell for those. Wow, one can see a lot more once they overcome their jealousy, able to clearly see what is right in front of them...

"You guys!" Both snapped out of their trances as the Italian crossed his arms. "We're a triad, remember?!" Hands moved to hips. "Truth be told, I always wanted each of us to love each other, not just you both loving me only." His expression softened as a brilliant smile took place of the scowl. "I'm really happy!" The ecstatic clapped his hands together, beaming. "I'm so happy that we're a true triad now! We've always been together as the Axis and ever since then and I'm so happy that we're all in a relationship now!"

You would think the blond and raven would have been more assured by such an answer...nope. "So you aren't mad Feli-kun?"

"You aren't mad Feliciano?" Isn't the answer obvious?

Yes, yes it was. To prove it, Italy rushed over to the twain, leaning close as he pulled one up and dragged the other down, planting his lips on both of theirs while both of theirs touched as well. Two hearts skipped several beats; neither had a three-way kiss before! The brunet pulled back, a fond smile spreading on his face at the shocked stupor he had induced. "Is that proof enough?"

"Feli-kun..."

"Feliciano..."

Yes, yes it was. Giggle. "I was never mad you know." A flicker of movement suddenly caught in a limpid brown eye. "Futari tomo! Miro!" And then they saw; golden rays stretched their fingers into the room through the glass window, the setting sun bathing the clear sky in breathtaking shades of red, orange, yellow...even purple. What a splendid sunset...

"...Utsukushii."

"...Wunderschön."

Those golden fingers touched upon a certain pair, drawing azure orbs to them. And then he noticed what the auburn was in; a loose chocolate kimono hung from his frame, similar to the obsidian one draped over the other. Huh, behind such elegant kimonos were such lithe yet lethal frames—stop right there! Stop thinking that about both Italy  _and_  Japan! STOP RIGHT THERE!

"Confess already, you two." Wow. That sure was out of the blue.

Indeed. "Feli-kun?!"

"Feliciano?!" Yep. That was a little  _too_  sudden.

Pout. "Just do it!" Petulant stomp. "We all know you both have romantic feelings for each other as well as me so what's the point of holding back?!" Sigh. "I'll start off..." The hazel extended his hands, caressing their cheeks softly. "Ludwig, Kiku...ti amo."

"Here goes..." The sable took a deep breath. There was no getting out of this, was there? Nope. "Feli-kun...Ludwig-san...aishiteru." I guess he wasn't going to go about the long way of saying 'I love you' in Japanese anymore, huh?

Last but not least. Nervous trembling. "Feliciano...Kiku...Ich liebe dich."

"YAY!" Pouncing, the blithe pressed his lips to the raven's, causing every nerve in the other's body to overload as strange sensations raced across his spine. The kiss deepened, forcing his mouth open as a questing appendage entered. The receiver snapped out of it as his tongue joined in, battling for dominance as he fought back. This was something he had  _never_  experienced before; these sensations bordered overwhelming as the pleasure of it all rushed through him. Once the demand for oxygen became too great, the two broke apart, a trail of saliva still connecting them. A French kiss?! Well, that was a first for both. I guess since Germany technically got Italy's first kiss as Holy Rome, it's only fair that Japan gets Italy's first French kiss, right?

Of course, the blond was not to be left out; immediately, the brunet captured the fulvous's lips in his own. The encased instantly stilled as a tongue made its way in, exploring every nook and cranny inside the crevice as he was rendered immobile. The organ stroked the corresponding muscle, attempting to elicit a response as it continued its invasion—which it did. A heated one at that. The caramel ran a hand over the larger's spine, smiling as a shiver coursed through the inflicted. Well...there goes French kiss number two. Once the need for air became too great, the initiator broke the contact, grinning as he witnessed the blond's reaction who was covered in red from top to bottom, shell-shocked as his eyes bugged out of his skull. "F-Feliciano?!"

"Feli-kun?!" Flustered beyond belief.

And beyond even that. "What the what?!"

"The three of us are one now, right?" Limpid brown eyes shone brightly even as dusk had settled, the sunlight having vanished while his light hadn't.

The answer was obvious. "...Yes."

* * *

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Three felines rested in the slender arms of the Italian, bearing an uncanny resemblance to a certain trio; the white one with brown splotches bore a curl sprouting from the left of its face, the grey one had stern blue eyes reminiscent of a certain stern nation, and the black one with white patches possessed piercing ebon orbs.

Another set of piercing ebon orbs widened. "Feli-kun?! Where did you find those cats?!"

"Well, you see..." The addressed sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "While I was leaving the grocery store, these three cats went up to me and started rubbing against my legs!" Nervous giggle. "I couldn't resist! They're just too cute and remind me of us!" He beamed. "I named them 'Italia-neko', 'Nihon-neko', and Doitsu-neko'!" He then started petting each one in turn, the kittens purring in delight as he did so.

A blond brow quirked. "What's with those names Feliciano? They're our country names in Japanese with '-neko' attached to each." Arms crossing. "And 'Doitsu-neko' only shares my blue eyes; it doesn't have yellow fur."

"It's because they look a bit like us, and I like how 'neko' sounds!" Pout. A light bulb suddenly went off in the brunet's head. "I got it!" He reached into his pocket, a strip bearing three distinct colors in hand, wrapping it around the gainsboro's neck in a neat ribbon.

Azure orbs widened as well. "You have a ribbon of my flag?!"

"Of course!" The demanded beamed. He innocently quirked his head to the side. "Now does Doitsu-neko look more like you now?"

Blush. "...I guess."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Nnn! Nnn!"

"Roof Roof!"

"Hu hu!"

"Rar!"

Huh, it looks like a Dachshund, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, two Dalmatians, a Shiba, and Pookie entered the scene. Go figure.

"Hey! Let's go out for a walk!" Who could say 'no' to the precious Italian?

Germany and Japan couldn't, that's who. "...Ja."

"...Hai." Yep, definitely.

The raven glanced at the blond. "I'll get the leashes Ludwig-san."

"We'll be walking two dogs each, and the cats will just follow us." Nod. "Let's go Kiku."

Wait, did anyone else notice anything strange? Full-out human name basis?! Not just a sparse usage?! Unheard of! Did anyone else notice that?! It's been happening for some time! For a reason! Just how close does Italy feel to both of his lovers and them to him?! Is that even a question? At first it was just Italy to Japan and Germany and Japan and Germany to him but now...

Minutes later found the trio out on a nice evening stroll, each doing as the fulvous had said just earlier. All the pets were happy, playing with each other energetically. And what did you know? The three country cats not only resembled their counterparts in appearance, but also in personality. And happened to huddle around each other, Italia-neko in the middle. Looks like those three were mates, just like how the three nations were lovers, all three cuddling up to each other that night in bed—with creatures on top—upon returning to Italy's house. Hmm...I guess ever since that time after the 13 hour Death Note marathon, the three had been sleeping together. Well anyways, all and all...it was a nice night. What a nice, nice night indeed.

* * *

"Scusa per l'attesa, Feli-kun. Ich entschuldige mich für die Wartezeit, Ludwig-san."

The Europeans had been chatting in certain languages just as the Asian entered the room, trays of food in his hands. Wait—what did he just say?!

The blond shrugged. "Goshinpainaku, Kiku." Wait what?! Did Germany just speak  _Japanese?!_ Shock of a lifetime!

"Ah~! Kiku! Shinpai shinaide!" Leaping from his chair, Italy rushed over to Japan, beaming as he delivered a swift kiss to the lips before taking some of the dishes, placing them on the table lit only by candles.

The fulvous sighed as he got up, approaching the raven as well. "Koitsu." He could not hide the fond smile on his lips as he took a bowl from the sable, pecking him while doing so.

"Ich liebe ihn dafür, Ludwig-san." Chuckling, he returned the kiss, pulling back as he made his way towards his seat. Wait?! Did he just speak  _German?!_

The brunet stared at the food as though in a trance, salivating heavily as he faced the blond. "Köstlich! Das Essen sieht so gut aus!" If he had a tail, it would be wagging wildly right about now. "Richtig Ludwig?!"

"Sì." Looks like all those German lessons he had given had at last paid off. To both Italy and Japan. To have such beautiful voices uttering words of his native language...it was heaven. He then faced the ebon, clasping his hands together. "Itadakimasu." On the other hand, so did those Japanese lessons. Looks like they went through with what the Italian had suggested that time after all. Nice.

The gesture was repeated by the other two. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!" And the three proceeded to dig in, the clings and clangs of silverware filling the air. Huh, it turns out that food from all three cultures was present; spaghetti, onigiri, wurst...you name it. Incredible.

And now it was time for dessert. "Ikutsu ka no tiramisu o o tameshi kudasai Kiku! Du auch Ludwig!" The coffee-flavored cake was fed to both nations, their eyes rolling to the backs of their heads at the explosion of rich flavors which greeted their mouths.

"Delizioso!"

"Delizioso!"

And another. "Si prega di avere alcuni dango, Feli-kun. Du auch bitte, Ludwig-san." The colorful kebabs were placed into two mouths, sweetness overloading each taste bud as the dumplings were eaten from the sticks.

"Oishī!"

"Oishī!"

And last but not least... "Avere qualche kaiserschmarrn, Feliciano. Mata ikutsu ka o tabemasu, Kiku." Two spoonfuls of a mixture of shredded pancake and waffle with strawberries and blueberries were taken, deposited into the waiting maws.

"Köstlich!"

"Köstlich!"

Has anyone else noticed that when one talked to the other, the speaker spoke the addressed's native language? And not a lick of English? Anyone? What dorks.

Upon finishing the romantic meal, the dishes were done in an assembly of wash, dry, and place before the three brushed their teeth—over the same sink—and washed up together, sharing a three-way kiss before going to bed at last, Germany in the middle while Italy and Japan rested on his chest.

What cute dorks. Precious, cute dorks.

* * *

Ah, how time flies. So much can happen within such a short amount of time, where moments could last for an eternity each. The fond memories that are created...Germany smiled as one came to mind; after countless sessions of driving lessons in which either he or Japan was desperately praying for their lives, a certain reckless driver named Italy  _finally_  became...decent at operating a motor vehicle. Although both were terrified beyond belief, the brilliant beaming of their beloved, the heated showers of kisses he rained on them made everything worthwhile. Yes, fond memories—

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"—Wait, what was that?! That sounded like Italy! And it's coming from the bedroom! Panic overtaking his normally lucid brain, the blond rushed toward the bedroom, slamming the door wide open.

The sight that greeted him absolutely broke his heart; there lay his precious Italian, arms wrapped around the Japanese as he cried into the raven's chest, said raven fighting back tears which poured out anyways. What a depressing sight. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" Rushing over faster than a blink of an eye, Germany clasped his hand onto the brunet's shoulder, shaking him roughly. "ANSWER ME—"

"—Ludwig-san." Dull black eyes stopped his action on the spot. Wait dull?! The sable sighed, keeping his precious in one arm as he feebly pointed to the calendar. August 6th?! What's so special about that date—oh. Oh...

Realization dawned on the German. "Today's the day—"

"WHEN YOU AS HOLY ROME WERE DISSOLVED IN 1806!" The weeper wailed.

Enervated nod. "This also happens to be the day when Hiroshima...I...was bombed by Amerika-san." Sniffle. "The day the first of the atom bombs were dropped on me in 1945."

"No way..." Shock froze up a usually clear mind. "...So during this time of year—"

Sob. "I GET DEPRESSED!" Bawl.

"...So do I." Streams flowed down. "During this day, I normally isolate myself from everyone and lay down in my bed to ride through my depression so no one would see me like this, but I figured since we are a triad now..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

But the other could. "...we shouldn't hide anything anymore." The auburn buried himself deeper into the Asian's chest, almost seeming as though he was trying to disappear.

"Feliciano, Kiku..." Germany wrapped an arm around each, his own tears slipping from his eyes as lithe arms clung onto his frame. After several minutes of crying it out, the three pulled apart. The fulvous took that opportunity to place firm hands on the hazel's shoulders. "Feliciano..." Dead brown eyes looked up. Wait dead?! Braving through the heartbreak, the speaker continued. "...I'm here now. There's no need to be sad on this day anymore."

Bangs shaded dead brown eyes. "But after doing something for over two hundred years, it's kinda hard to just stop." His eyes flickered to the lethargic nation beside him. "And Kiku..."

"Then no matter how long it takes, I'll see to you getting better." Large arms wrapped around a smaller frame, a second smaller frame taken into his arms as well. "...And you and America have patched up relations since World War II, right?"

"Yes. We are incredibly good friends now. We have been for quite some time." Just where was he going with this?!

Just where? "Then you shouldn't be holding onto this hurt. If you have truly forgiven him, then you should be able to get past those feelings of pain he had caused you...since you should have let them go." Blue eyes next trained onto brown. "You should let go of your hurt too. Now that I—who was once Holy Rome—am now here, there is no more reason to be miserable." He cupped both countries' cheeks, forcing them to meet his eyes. "If you continue to submerge yourselves in what's currently making you miserable, you won't ever be happy; anger or anxiety will be the predominant emotions you'll experience...and I don't want that for either of you." Azure orbs softened as large thumbs wiped at continuously flowing trails. "I know it won't be easy, nor will it be quick...but I'll be there every step of the way."

"Wow Ludwig..." Crystalline tears finally dried. "Someone incredibly wise must have taught you this."

Chuckle. "Yes, I learned it from you."

"Right..." Double-take. "What?! Me?!"

Fond smile. "Yes, you."

"But I'm not wise!" Or so he thought.

The blond frowned. "That's not true at all!" Blue eyes narrowed. "You may be strange and a bit air-headed at times, but that doesn't make you stupid!" Foreheads were pressed together. "You are the one who doesn't hold grudges against anyone, no matter what they did to you; me, Kiku, Austria, your brother, the whole world...you name it. You might grow scared, but never resentful." Lips pressed against a smaller pair. "You have taught me to let go of the past."

"Ludwig-san is correct you know." Another pair of arms wrapped around the brunet's waist, another pair of lips pressing to his. "You must be considerably wise to not hold anything against anyone. No matter what." Smile. "Even I can't do that, and I'm 800 years older than you." Cheeks were fondly caressed. "Obete imasu, Feli-kun. Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu...watashi no tenshi. Watashi no kichōna koibito."

Usually stern eyes were flooded with the utmost love. "Erinnere Ich werde immer liebe dich...mein Engel. Meine kostbare Liebhaber. Don't ever doubt yourself, Feliciano—"

"GRAZIE! GRAZIE!" Falling backwards onto the bed, the two nations suddenly found themselves on their backs as kisses were rained all over their faces, arms wrapped tightly around their frames. All misery had been banished. "IO SARÒ SEMPRE TI AMO ENTRAMBI TROPPO I MIEI ANGELI! MIEI AMANTI PREZIOSI!"

Combust. "FELICIANO!"

"Feli-kun!" Giggle.

Obviously one of them was taking it better than the other. "FELICIANO!"

"TI AMO!" Peck. Kiss. Smooch. Peck. Kiss. Smooch. DUAL EXPLOSION!

Everything was back to normal...for now.

* * *

_"YOU NAZI!"_

_"YOU SOULLESS MONSTER!"_

_"DOAHO!"_

_"GRAUSAM!"_

"Feli-kun, wake up!"

_"KUUKIATAMA!"_

_"ZIEGELWAND!"_

_"OROKANA!"_

_"ÜBERHEBLICH!"_

"Feliciano! Wake up!"

_"NŌSHINDA!"_

_"BÖSE!"_

_idiot, air head, brainless, brain-dead..._

_heartless, brick wall, arrogant, wicked..._

"WAKE UP!"

_The two charged, gun and sword in hand—_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Italy bolted straight up from the bed, shrilly screaming. Concerned pairs of black and blue stared into brown as they flung open.

"Feli-kun?! Are you alright?!" The Asian wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

Glare. "Does he  _look_  alright Kiku?" The poor boy was practically hyperventilating. Ignoring the return glare shot his way, Germany embraced his fellow European from behind. "What's wrong?!"

"I-It's nothing!" Yeah right.

Sigh. "Please don't hide this from us." Piercing ebon orbs bore into caramel. "We're not supposed to be withholding secrets anymore, isn't that right?"

"But—"

A second sigh resounded. "Feliciano...Kiku and I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

"That was just—"

A hand was held up, silencing him. "'Please stop', 'Please don't fight over me'..." Black eyes lessened in intensity. "Feli-kun, were you having a nightmare about that fight?"

"...Yes." There was no use in denying it. The confessor shrunk in on himself, shivering wildly. "Truth be told, ever since that night...this scene has been replaying in my mind over and over again every time I sleep." He contracted into a ball. "...It's been haunting me for quite some time." His head shot up, meeting his lovers' confounded expressions. "I never said anything about this because I know you guys were trying your best to make this triad work out and I'm infinitely grateful for that." Smile. Smile faded. "...And I thought it would eventually pass. But now..."

Blue eyes softened. "You weren't able to hide your distress anymore." Nod.

"We're so sorry you had to see that." The Asian tightened his embrace. "To think it's giving you nightmares!"

A large hand rubbed patterns into the auburn's back. "We were wrong to do that and for that, we are forever sorry." The hand stopped, pressing the brunet towards its owner's chest. "But rest assured, that will never happen ever again." Blue eyes shone warmth. "I love both you and Kiku, and I never want to hurt either of you."

"I love you both as well." Japan smiled, leaning into the larger nations' chests.

The Italian fully unfurled, bright smile returning. "Thanks you guys. I love both of you too." The three shared a warm embrace—

BEEP! BEEP!

"Che cosa?!"—only for the alarm clock to go off, the trio jolting apart.

The German glared  _murder_  at the infernal device. "Why the heck is this thing going off at 6:00am?!"

"Well today is..." Black eyes threw themselves at the calendar, widening as they took in the date. Oh crap.

Oh crap indeed. "What the?!" The incident just now must have made the normally astute country forget something. Shock! "We have a World Meeting today!"

"No wonder!" The raven and blond leapt off the bed as though it were in a sea of flames, rushing to get ready.

The fulvous peeked his head from the bathroom door. "Feliciano! You too!"

"Okay." Salute.

Brow twitch. "Your right hand, not your left!"

"Roger!" Right-hand salute. As soon as that door had closed at last, the Italian made sure the coast was clear before bounding off the mattress, rushing towards the dresser. Feeling along the sides of the furniture, his hand at last found the secret compartment, the brunet quickly making sure no one was around once again before pulling it open, exposing the contents.

Piles upon piles of sketches were strewn about the space, their contents the same; each page bore a drawing of either Japan, Germany, Italy himself with either one, or all three of them together. All were happy and smiling at each other in the pictures. A warm smile was brought to the artist's own face; those two were the loves of his life, what keeps him going. His inspiration. He loved them so much. More than anything in fact.

However, that was not what he was looking for...

* * *

"Okay. Settle down. SETTLE DOWN! GEEZ!"

Chaos. Utter. Chaos. Countries screaming at each other. Roughhousing. Trying to strangle each other. A certain one attempting to pitch his ridiculous ideas of 'an all-evil destroying superhero' only to be ignored. Some even trying to kill each other. Yep, your typical World Meeting. Typical indeed.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Silence.

Well, that's how you get the job done. England sighed. "Thanks Germany." Two claps of his hands. "Well, it looks like we covered everything—"

"—No we haven't!" All eyes whipped onto a certain Italian...

...whose brother face-palmed. "What do you have to announce that's so important?!" Romano humphed. "I just want to get out of here already!" Nods and murmurs of agreement were exchanged. Everyone just wanted to get out.

"But I do have something important to say! Something of the utmost importance!" The serious look on his face stunned all the occupants in the room...which vanished instantly as a wide grin took its place, the blithe snaking his arms around a certain two nations who sat to either side of him, beaming as he stood, them having to stand with him. "Ludwig, Kiku, and I are dating! We're now the Axis Virgin Trio!"

Mouths dropped open. Crickets chirping could clearly be heard. The dropping of a pin was deafening. All was frozen in time. The German face-palmed. "Feliciano, why the heck did you have to tell the whole world that we're together?" Well, every single embodiment of every single country and micronation  _was_  present—yeah Italy told the whole world alright. Tick mark appearing. "And what did I say about that horrendous title?"

"Don't be mad, Ludwig-san." A placating hand was placed on a broad shoulder. "We should be proud to date Feli-kun and shouldn't let what others think get in the way of that." The elder sighed. "And if Feli-kun wants to call us that, no matter how embarrassing..." Full-body flush. "...we should be fine with it."

Blue eyes softened. "Kiku...you're right." The man turned, making to leave. "Come on, let's go. At least we won't have to keep anything secret now—"

"WOOO!"

"YEAH!"

"ABOUT TIME!"

"YYAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"YES!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"FINALLY!"

"AT LONG LAST!"

The room reanimated in full-force, hands waving about rapidly as clapping echoed off of the conference room walls. Cheers filled the air. Some danced. And some even went up to the triad.

"Congrats dudes!" America exclaimed. "I knew something was up the moment you guys called each other by your human names! No one does that! Neither of you do that with your brothers! Not even Austria and Hungary—who have been together for many decades—do that!" Fanboying. "SWWEEEETTTTTTTT!" Out of commission.

Someone appearing to be a tamer version of the American, a curled ahoge amongst wavy locks approached the trio. "I am very happy for you three!" The guy bowed. "Congratulations!"

"And you are..." Question marks floated about in the German's eyes.

A certain someone beat the addressed to the punch. "Aww! Thanks Canada!"

"You know my name?!" The Canadian beamed. "Thank you so much Italy!"

Question marks still floated above the Japanese's head. "Who?"

"Canada." Still present. "You know, America's younger twin brother." Yet to leave. "One of the largest countries on the map." Nothing. The Italian whined. "Oh come on!"

The discussed gave a nervous chuckle. "It's fine! No one can help it!" Shrug. "I'm used to this by now." He eyed the exit. "I'm a little thirsty so I'm going to the lobby to get some water! Bye!"

"Bye!" Hmm...maybe he should hang out with Canada more often? To make him feel less alone? Definitely.

A sigh could be heard in front of the trio, them snapping their attention toward the source. England shook his head. "I saw this coming from a mile away. I always knew you three were too close to be just friends." He stomped his foot. "I KNEW IT!"

"Come on, be happy for them." A hulking presence which struck fear into the hearts of many suddenly came about. Said presence giggled. "I'm so happy for you three!"

Wow. Despite appearing all scary and monstrous, that presence really wasn't a bad guy. The brunet smiled back. "Thanks Russia!"

"What the?!" A mouth dropped, Japan glaring  _murder_  at the Russian. "You just talked to  _him! Him_ of all countries!"

Italy sighed. "Remember the talk we had about letting the past go?" Arms crossed. "And how we shouldn't hold grudges?"

"But—"

No buts. "It's about time you and Russia began improving relations." Limpid brown eyes begging. "Please?"

"...Alright." Like I've said so many times by now, Japan just could not refuse his beloved.

The Slavic beamed. "Yay!" He then skipped towards the door. "Bye you three! I'm going to be prancing about for a bit!" ...Okay.

"Yeah, whatever." All attention was returned to the British as he made his way out. "See you. I need to use the gentlemen's room. Congrats by the way."

A certain trio that was always up to no good made its way over. "Kesese! I'm so proud of you West!"

Spain smirked. "Ita-chan's all grown up! And he snagged not one but  _two_  guys!"

"Oh love is beautiful, is it not?" France wept. "So beautiful!"

Germany quirked a brow. "You aren't upset?" He turned towards his sibling. "Don't you three like Feliciano too?"

"Of course!" Prussia cackled. "But I know you and Japan love him and since Ita-chan loves you both back, I'm just going to be happy for you three!" He snickered. "The awesome me will be the most awesome brother-in-law in the world!" Wait what?!

The French sniffled. "There are so many fish out there in the sea, even if Ita-chan is the best one there is!" He dramatically swung his hand over his eyes. "I'll have another chance at love someday!"

"All I want is for Ita-chan to be happy." The Spaniard laughed, smirking as he pulled a certain someone over. "Besides, I still have Lovino!"

Romano scowled. "Okay you pompous jerk! You have no right to use my human name!" Blushing all over. His eyes softened as he glanced at his younger sibling and said younger sibling's lovers. "Even if you're with that Sushi Shrimp and Macho Potato  _especially_  the Macho Potato...as long as you're happy, I'm happy." A lethal flame spontaneously ignited as the brother glared heatedly at the two. "But if either of you screws Veneziano over, I'll rip out your intestines and dangle them in front of you as I strangle the life out of you with them—"

"Lovino! Lovino! Calm down!" Arms wrapped around the raging nation, dragging him away. "Come on, let's go!" The Spanish smiled at the trio. "Lovino and I are going to get some fresh air!"

Nope. "Let me go you b—"

"And we're off!" And then they were gone.

Two countries were absolutely traumatized. "Umm..."

"That was..." They better not mess with Italy—not that they would have anyways. Never.

A throat cleared. "...Good job." Switzerland was there, his sister nudging him on.

"I'm so happy for you three!" Liechtenstein cheered.

Poland stepped up. "Well, well...to think you  _actually_  want to improve relations with Russia." Shrug. "That's Italy for you, too kind for his own good." The guy huffed, a smile gracing his face. "Great job you three." A smirk crossed his lips. "You know, I was beginning to think poor Italy was cursed!"

"Not exactly-aru. It can be argued that this was all fate's plan, its design-aru. It kept Italy from choosing the wrong ones-aru." The conversers watched as China approached them, his arms folded in his robes. The Chinese smirked. "Well, well Japan...I never knew you had a romantic side to you-aru."

Blush. "Chūgoku-san..."

"See-aru?! Look at what I mean-aru!" The ancient snickered. "You refer to practically everyone as '-san' and the little ones '-chan' but never '-kun'...except for Italy-aru!"

Frown. "And Pochi-kun—"

"Italy and your dog-aru! Your dog-aru! Not a human nor a country-aru! Your dog-aru!" Okay, point taken. Mischievous glint. "And when you speak Japanese, you call everyone 'anata', even babies-aru! I would know-aru! I'm your big brother after all-aru!" Evil laugh. "But Italy is 'kimi'-aru! Not even your dog is that-aru!"

Combust! "Feli-kun doesn't want me to be formal with him though!"

"So-aru? You could just say 'omae' then if that's the case-aru." Smug smile. "That's even  _less_  formal-aru." The oldest snickered. "And 'kimi'  _can_  be used in a romantic context—"

BIG BANG! "CHŪGOKU-SAN!"

"Oh my little brother's growing up-aru!" Wipes at imaginary tears.

Tick mark. "I'm 3284 years old Chūgoku-san." Twitch. Twitch. "I'm not that much younger than you."

"Kesese! The awesome me sees what China's going at here!" Prussia cackled as he faced his brother, roughly smacking his back. "West here makes little exceptions for Ita-chan from time to time! He turns from Drill Sergeant Nasty to a puddle of goop in Ita-chan's hands!"

BOOM! "BRUDER!"

"High five! High five! Bad Touch! Yeah!" The Prussian, France, and Spain—who had just returned with a significantly subdued aka tranquilized Romano—exchanged a multitude of high fives, a little-too-wide grins on all three faces.

That wasn't all. "Hey-aru! Don't leave me out-aru!" China proceeded to join in on the...ritual. "And now that Japan and Germany have fallen for each other too, the circle is complete-aru!"

"Uh—huh?!" Meanwhile, Italy just stood there, bemusement obviously evident.

Germany was no different. "I'm just as confused as you are, Feliciano." Seriously, since when did someone as wise as China high five a bunch of rebel rousers?!

"Just what is the world coming to?" Bad Touch and the Chinese ceased what they were doing, the lovers as well as they seeing who came into the scene.

The brunet beamed. "Austria-nii!" The younger proceeded to tackle the elder to the ground, nuzzling him up over-affectionately. "Thank you so much for that advice!"

"N-No problem." Flustered beyond belief. "I'm so relieved everything worked out."

A flash was quick to follow. "ITA-CHAN!" A shrill squeal was the only warning before a blur crashed into the auburn, whirling him around rapidly.

"Hungary-san!" The woman tightened her grip on the boy in her arms, rubbing their cheeks together as her shrieking only increased in volume.

The bespectacled sighed. "Hungary dear, please calm down."

"Calm down?! Why?!" The lady pouted as she brought the Italian closer to herself. "I'm so happy for Ita-chan! This precious sweetheart uke has gotten himself two sexy semes!" Wait what?! Since when were attackers sexy?! On second thought...

The poor guy was absolutely perplexed. "Kiku...what does Hungary-san mean by 'receiver' and 'attacker'?!" Poor naïve guy.

"I-It's nothing important!" Ebon orbs widened as their owner suddenly felt...something trickling from his nostril.

The question was immediately forgotten at the sight of the crimson fluid. "OH NO! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Running at the speed of Italy, the brunet dove for some tissues as he escaped the Hungarian's hold, stuffing them into the raven's face. "IT WON'T STOP!" If anything, it only worsened. I wonder why?

"Stop with the vulgarity!" The Austrian covered his eyes, rapidly turning away.

A snort resounded. "Stupid aristocrat." A certain albino murmured under his breath. "I doubt you could even handle anything interesting going on between Ita-chan and West or Ita-chan and Japan."

"Oh excuse me?" Indignant snort. "For your information, I was in the middle of a fiasco involving Italy and Germany during Buon San Valentino a long time back."

Buon San Valentino?! "Wait, isn't that when—?!"

"Yes." Nod.

Oh. Everyone—except Italy—knew where this was going. Including China. "I remember the time when Italy first hugged and kissed Japan on the cheek and the aftermath-aru. I was simply passing by-aru." Hehehe.

"BRUDER!"

"NII-SAN!"

Ignored. Question marks and squiggles dominated the blithe's mind. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"NEIN!"

"ĪE!"

Too. Bad. "Both technically tried to marry you before!"

"Both technically tried to marry you before-aru!" High five.

"GILBERT!"

"YAO-SAN!"

No effect. China snickered. "It doesn't matter that Japan only wanted you to take responsibility-aru..."

"...And that West was confused." Smirk.

Gasp. "What do you mean by marry?!"

"Tie the knot, get hitched...you know." Spain shrugged.

A lecherous grin crossed France's lips. "Oh you lucky dog! You had two guys try to marry you!"

"MARRY WHOM?! VENEZIANO?!" It was that moment when Romano came back to life, frothing at the mouth. "LET ME AT THEM!" Let's just say it took all of Bad Touch and the superstrength of the Asian superpower to hold back the increasingly rabid nation.

Mouth had yet regained the ability to close. Ignoring his feral brother, Italy slowly turned, staring at Germany and Japan. "You both really tried to marry me before?"

"...Ja."

"...Hai."

Gulp. "And have those feelings changed?" Just where was this going?!

"Well now I'm certain of my love towards you..." Blush.

Burning. "I no longer want us to be conjoined through obligation alone..."

"But?!" The suspense was just too great!

Neither could hold it in anymore. "NEIN!"

"ĪE!"

Different languages, same meaning. It was at that moment everyone who had left the room reentered, confusion on all their faces as they witnessed the utter stillness of those who had stayed. "'No'..."

"Feli-kun?!"

"Feliciano?!"

Limpid brown eyes were unable to close, staying wide open. "...I never knew." Bangs hid them. "I never knew. I'm sorry for not seeing those signs. I really am."

"Feli-kun, don't be sad." Japan took the brunet into his arms.

Germany joined them, wrapping them both in an embrace. "We're not mad."

"...So I guess that makes this a lot easier." Just what was Italy saying?! He wiggled out of the double grasp, standing before them. Nervous trembling. Deep breath. "Here goes." Clear throat. "Ludwig, Kiku...we have been through so much together. The Axis, World War II, the Cold War, now...we have spent so much time together." He smiled at Germany. "I've loved you for so long and love you for who you are now, not who you were in the past. You have made me fall for you Ludwig; how you would bother to help me no matter what the problem was, no matter the situation...you were always there for me. You make me feel special. My life just wouldn't be the same without you in it." Leaving the blond's gaping mouth, caramel hues flickered to ebon. "Although we have known each other for less than a century, I feel like we've been together for an eternity. We may seem like completely different individuals with our different personalities, but we're actually pretty alike what with our many similar interests. Your secret warmth has never failed to touch my heart...and I'm so grateful you entered my life. It just wouldn't be complete without you." Honey hues took in two sets of gaping maws. "You both were my first friends, first best friends, and first lovers...and I want us to be so much more."

Gasp. "What are you?!"

"Could it be?!" Fingers covered lips as the breath caught in the raven's throat.

Drop onto both knees. Reach into both pockets, velvet cases in each hand, both popped open to reveal golden bands bearing tiny diamonds all over. "Ludwig, Kiku...will you both marry me?" Heart beating. "I hope the rings are good enough! I made them myself you know!" Tremulous shaking. "I know I didn't realize when you both proposed and I regret that more than anything...but I hope you'll—"

"HAI!"

"JA!"

Italy suddenly found himself on the ground, this time on the receiving end of a shower of kisses as he was hugged tightly. "You both!"

"HAI! HAI!"

"JA! JA!"

Tears formed in black and blue hues, forming in brown ones as well. "GRAZIE!" Triple tackle hug.

"About time!"

"So romantic!"

"Yay!"

"I knew it."

"I'm so happy!"

"Yes!"

"Luck sure favored those kids-aru!"

"This was meant to happen."

"Finally!"

"GO AT IT!"

"LOVE WINS!"

"I'M SO PROUD!"

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"WAIT!" All the celebratory cheering ceased as Romano pried the Spaniard's grip, standing with a book in his hand. "Poly marriages aren't legal  _anywhere!_ " Subdued murmur. Dampened atmosphere. Limpid brown eyes became miserable. Black and blue subsequently followed. At the sight of his younger sibling's unbridled sorrow, emerald orbs narrowed as their owner took that book...and kicked it into the air. "AH SCREW THE RULES! WE'RE THE COUNTRIES!"

Cheering resumed. "FRATELLO! GRAZIE!" Said big brother found himself suddenly on his back, his little brother kissing him on the cheeks in rapid succession.

"VENEZIANO!" Ignite. But for some reason, he just could not bring himself to push his overly affectionate sibling off. Blush. "...I'll be sure you three are married; in fact, I'll be doing the marrying myself." Flush. "Both of us were technically priests at one point. I have the power to...and I'll use it." Completely crimson. "Great job Veneziano. I hope you live a happy life with those two—"

Hugs and kisses commenced. "GRAZIE! GRAZIE!"

"VENEZIANO!"

The temperature suddenly dropped to absolute zero. "But first..."

"...say sorry to Feli-kun." Ebon orbs bore into a certain seven.

Gulp. Wait, how would they—oh right, stalking. The stalking.

Let's just say there were apologies ringing in the air from the hapless for the next hour or so.

* * *

"These three have written their own wedding vows."

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining brightly. The sky was clear. The day was warm. Melodious harmonies of singing birds filled the air. Wedding music played all around. The grass was green. Flowers of all kinds and colors bloomed brilliantly and fragrantly. Literally the entire world took witness to the three countries at the altar—all three hand-in-hand...a crimson chrysanthemum, red rose, and violet in each of their black suits—as Romano, who was in holy robes, read the ceremonial sermon. Some cried. Some wept. Some bawled. Some sniffed. The best men—Austria, Prussia, France, Spain, Poland, China, America, Canada, England, Russia, and the priest himself—had given surprisingly heartwarming speeches about the three, and yes...Russia and Romano too.

And now it was time. Germany faced Italy. "I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things; not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." And to Japan... "I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other."

"Thank you, Ludwig-san..." Tears slipped out. "I take you to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith, and honor as I join my life to yours." And to Italy... "I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

Last but not least. Swallow your fears. Italy took a deep breath, trembling as he gazed at both of his grooms. "Ludwig, Kiku...you both are the most important people in my life. You two have always been by my side, my first in everything; friends, best friends, lovers, fiancés...and now husbands. Thank you for always being by my side. Thank you for seeing past my innumerable flaws and for accepting them, for loving me despite all of my flaws. Thank you for loving someone as imperfect as me, for loving someone so unworthy..." His grip tightened on both hands in his grasp, determination shining through watery eyes. "Thank you for proving my insecurities to be naught. Thank you for making me feel like I'm important. Thank you for loving me for so long, even when I pretended your feelings were not there...even when I denied them. Now I know them to be true, truer than anything." Streams flowed. "Thank you for being in my life; nothing would be the same without you both in it. Thank you for working out your differences and agreeing to be with me. Thank you for getting along so well and for falling for each other as well...I wanted that so much and thank you for making it possible!" Sob. "I want us to be together forever! I love you both so much...with my heart, body, soul, and everything—and much, much more. I'm blessed to have met you both. Blessed! I love you both more than anything!"

"Veneziano..." The depth of his brother's feelings towards those two absolutely blew the priest away. If his sibling loved them so much, loved them to the ends of the earth, loved them to the point he would die for them...then Romano would cherish his new brothers-in-law as though they were his very own. For his precious little brother. Even Germany, the so-called 'Macho Potato'. "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this triad should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace. AND THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY DAMNED REASONS! THERE ARE NONE YOU JERKS! HAS ANYONE GOT ANYTHING TO SAY?! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Wow. How contradictory. Eh, it works.

Absolute silence. Good. Having regained his composure, Romano continued, facing the blond. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, do you take Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda to be your lawfully wedded husbands? Do you promise to honor them in love, to be sensitive to their needs, to comfort them in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in them, so long as you three shall live?"

"I do." Firm nod.

Romano moved on to Japan. "Kiku Honda, do you take Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded husbands? Do you promise to honor them in love, to be sensitive to their needs, to comfort them in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in them, so long as you three shall live?"

"I do." Firm nod.

The priest then turned to the last one, eyes softening. "Feliciano Vargas...il mio fratellino...do you take Kiku Honda and Ludwig Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded husbands? Do you promise to honor them in love, to be sensitive to their needs, to comfort them in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in them, so long as you three shall live?"

"I do!" Firm nod.

Smiling, Romano waved a hand, a little lad who had bushy brows and blue eyes in a sailor suit and a short boy who had his blond hair tied into braids and was donned in a tux walking over, two pillows bearing two bands made of the most lustrous of gold and brilliant of diamonds on one of their hands each as a third holding two more was held by both. The two bowed, presenting them. "Thank you Sealand, Kugelmugel."

"Glad to be recognized!" Salute.

Shrug. "I'm honored to be able to assist in this artful event." ...Okay. Moving on.

"To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings." The three took the cases which held the ones they made, the micronations stepping to the side once they had done so. "The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to each other. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day." Romano looked at each in turn. "Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones' hands?" The three nodded, awaiting the signal. "I, Ludwig Beilschmidt, give you both these rings as a symbol of my love and commitment. With these rings, I thee wed."

Here goes. "I, Ludwig Beilschmidt, give you both these rings as a symbol of my love and commitment. With these rings, I thee wed." The first two were slipped on.

"I, Kiku Honda, give you both these rings as a symbol of my love and commitment. With these rings, I thee wed." Once more...

...here goes. "I, Kiku Honda, give you both these rings as a symbol of my love and commitment. With these rings, I thee wed." The second two were up.

"I, Feliciano Vargas, give you both these rings as a symbol of my love and commitment. With these rings, I thee wed." And the last...

...but definitely not least. "I, Feliciano Vargas, give you both these rings as a symbol of my love and commitment. With these rings, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me...I pronounce you husband, husband, and husband! You may now kiss the grooms, forever sealing your union!" Romano broke down into tears. "Veneziano is all grown up!"

The crowd erupted as the now conjoined embraced, sharing a three-way kiss. "Why what do we have here?"

"What the?! Grandpa Rome?!" An apparition of a mighty brown-haired man who radiated an aura of majesty and wisdom with a stubble on his face suddenly appeared, hovering above everyone present.

The ghost floated over to the trio, expression unreadable. "Ah, so these are the two my precious grandson has chosen to be his partners." Double gulp. "Well let's see..."

"Nonno?" Italy shivered, fearful. What if his grandfather didn't approve?!

Scratch chin. "Hmm..." The scrutinized exchanged eye contact, trembling. What if their beloved's grandfather did not approve?! A tension filled the air as all awaited the arrival's judgment. Would he approve...or not? The spirit's expression was stern. "I...APPROVE! I LOVE MY NEW GRANDSONS ALREADY!" Bright grin. All mouths dropped wide open. The former empire rushed to the priest, hugging him tightly. "Great job by the way Romano! You were awesome!"

"NONNO!" Grandfather and grandson embraced, tears gushing out of both's eyes at the utter joy of seeing their precious Veneziano married off.

The waterworks kept on going, only intensifying as the newly wed triad shared another kiss, tears of joy spilling from their eyes as well.

* * *

"Everything has turned out for the best, hasn't it Ludwig-san?"

The reception had been fantastic. The three had worked together to take a slice out of the humongous wedding cake, the rich flavors of the finest chocolates and strawberries enough to melt even the most hardened of tongues. That's France's cooking for you. The endless buffet was courtesy of China. Romano brought the finest wine from the best grapes there were. England—terrible cook, incredible singer—sang the most romantic of songs, Prussia on the guitar. Spain started off the dance, everyone else following. Let's just say Japan and Germany were literally swept off their feet by a certain Italian, in awe by his incredible skills. Grandpa Rome gave his blessing for the nth time before going back to heaven, humming all the way there. All in all, the wedding had been absolutely  _perfect_. And now they were on a cruise, off to their honeymoon.

The largest nodded. "You know, I'm glad Feliciano chose us both; if he hadn't, I think one of us would have turned into a major stalker and would be miserable as Feliciano was happy with someone else." Wait what?!

"True, true..." Gulp. "I would  _never_  be able to hurt Feli-kun though, no matter how much pain I'm in." Sigh. "And because of him, we were able to get past our jealousy and see the good in each other."

Snicker. "Yeah. I hope those green-eyed monsters stay dead." Don't we all?

"I'm immensely grateful to Feli-kun for introducing us to this relationship." A smile graced the Japanese's lips...

...followed by an identical one on the German's. "Yeah..." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Hey, where's Feliciano?!" The Asian realized the lack of the third as well, both frantically scanning the room for the Italian. "Where did he go—"

"Hey guys!" The sight that greeted the pair dropped two mouths into oblivion, their blood rushing south faster than the speed of light; impossibly short skirt which showcased voluptuous hips and crimson calf-high boots on legs that stretch on for miles, that cute little red bow on a white blouse that hugged all the right places and elegant gloves which encased lithe arms...it was a miracle upon the holiest upon holiest and merciful of miracles that the ship did not spontaneously detonate in a gory explosion of blood and guts at that very instant. Wink. Two-fingered salute. "Sailor Vene reporting for duty!"

A puddle of blood pooled under the raven. "F-Feli-kun?! W-Where d-did y-you g-get t-that c-cosplay?!"

"Oh this?" The addressed gestured to his outfit, two nations nearly dying as he did so. "I decided to pack this with the rest of our stuff!"

The blond's pants nearly shredded open with how tight they were. "Why the heck are you wearing this?!" Not that he was complaining. A certain part of him certainly wasn't.

"Well you see..." The brunet pranced over, the two nations having to resort to using all of their willpower to stay alive as he plopped down onto the bed, knees spread out as he sat. Gulp. "...for some time, I've been having these thoughts. Some not-so-nice thoughts." The auburn leaned in, placing a hand on the fulvous's chest. "How strong these muscles are and how nice they would feel under my fingertips..." The hand trailed down. "Just how hard these abs are to the touch and how much fun they would be to bounce on..." And even further to the danger zone. "And how this would feel and taste." The sable was not spared. Moving from the shell-shocked German, the Italian crawled up to the Japanese, ebon orbs popping straight out as a gloved hand was placed on his chest this time around. "How nice it would feel to have this cosy chest pressed up against my back..." Down. "How the smooth skin of your belly would feel against my own without anything in between..." And to the surprisingly huge bulge. "And how this would feel and taste as well." Smirk. "I wonder just how much you can expand from your miniaturized state?" Licks lips. "There's only one way to find out." What perverted thoughts! So Germany and Japan weren't the  _only_  ones having perverted thoughts?! Oh how deceiving looks are indeed! How could someone who seems so innocent be so dirty?!

Buttons popped. "S-So y-you w-want u-us t-to..." Japan couldn't even finish his sentence.

"B-But w-we're v-virgins!" Blood was pooling under Germany as well. "A-And y-you a-are t-too!" Growing faint. "N-None of us have any actual experience!"

Arms crossed. "So?" Hand on hip. Even fainter. "That doesn't matter to me." The hazel brought his hands to two cheeks. "I want you both to be my first, second, last...and all in between. I want to be yours too."

"Wait..." Realization dawned on the ebon.

Same with the fulvous. "By both of us being your first—"

"I want you two to take me at the same time." Italy laid down, spreading his legs. There was nothing underneath that skirt. "Please?"

Nothing more had to be said.

* * *

"Aww man! Why were we stuck with guard duty?! That's so not awesome!"

Within the surveillance room, a certain trio that was always up to no good sat before a myriad of monitors, bored out of their minds.

France huffed. "I know right?! Why were we cursed with such a horrid job?!" Hand dramatically covering eyes. "The woe is me!"

"Hey guys! Check this out!" The mischievous glint in the Spaniard's eye piqued the pair's interest, the two instantly rushing to where he was. "Look at this!"

The sight on the screen brought an obscene smirk to Prussia's face. "Oh wow." Licks lips. "Ita-chan pulls off that Sailor Moon cosplay very well!" Lecherous grin. "Better than the girls themselves in fact!"

"Indeed." The French chuckled. "My, my...Ita-chan  _sure_  is flexible."

Spain snickered. "Able to sit like that..." Slurp. "Those two lucky ducks definitely struck gold."

"Hey! Look what's happening!" Two mouths dropped as two sets of eyes followed the Prussian's finger; Germany and Japan just pounced Italy who had lain down on the bed, on top of him in a flash.

The Spanish's smile grew too wide. "Wow! They're taking off Ita-chan's clothes in record time!"

"More like tearing them off." Tsk tsk. "Such a waste of fine fabric."

Slap on the back. "Don't be such a stick in the mud Francis!" The albino crossed his arms. "Just enjoy the show!"

"To think you'd use my human name..." Sigh. "Fine." Tongue wetting lips. "What a show this will be."

Spain snickered. "Look at Ita-chan returning the favor!" He shook his head. "Those suits  _sure_  were expensive though." Shrug. "Meh." Evil laughter. "Just how soft that skin would feel...no wonder those guys can't take their hands or tongues off Ita-chan right now!" Cackle. "But neither can he! And look at all that hair yanking!"

"Hey Toni." The Prussian jabbed him with an elbow.

Frown. "It's 'Antonio', but what?"

"What is a two-digit number that when flipped upside-down, looks the same?" Snicker.

Confusion manifested. "96?"

"No, the other one!" Oh you pervert!

He got it now. "Oh. Oh..." His eyes flicked back to a certain monitor. " _That_  position, huh?" A chin was rested on steepled fingers. "One on two and two on one?" Lascivious lick. "And no gag reflex? I guess all those years of wolfing down pasta have paid off..." Eyes pruriently narrowed. "And those two are sharing and taking turns swallowing?" Confusion became evident. "But wait! I thought all three were completely inexperienced!"

"Kesese! Look at this! I found this in West's room!" A certain stack of magazines was shoved into the Spaniard's face.

The slasher smile returned as pages were flipped. "My, my...this is hardcore!"

"And China found these in Japan's 'normal' books!" Another stack was shoved into the Hispanic's visage.

Said Hispanic looked through all the titles. " _Finder Series_... _Crimson Spell_... _Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de_... _Sakura Gari_... _Oni Ni Hatsujou_... _Mukizu Ja Irarenee_... _Ai no Kusabi_... _Hyakujitsu no Bara_..." Smirk. "These are all intense yaoi series!"

"So Japan isn't such a prude after all?" France chuckled. "On second thought, yaoi  _did_  originate in Japan..." Grin. "And Ita-chan is Italian, so this must be coming to him naturally..." Simper. "So although none of them have actual experience, what they have seen and know must be guiding them alone." Perverted face. "And guiding them well!"

Click! All three countries snapped back to the monitor as that single sound traveled to their ears, zooming in on the origin of that noise. "Since when did they have a bottle of lube?"

"Kesese..." Two sets of eyes glued onto a red pair. "Let's just say I snuck some into their luggage."

The Spaniard's eyes widened. "So you knew this would happen?!"

"Of course I did." Slow smirk. "Ita-chan just got hitched to two hot nations who have been vying over him for decades." Snicker. "What do you think they were going to do on their first night married? Play video games?" Shrug. "I just didn't think I'd be able to see it going on." Cackle. "I'm calling guard duty the next time those three go somewhere!"

Titter. "You and me both." A question lit up in the Spanish's eyes. "Who knew such shy individuals would be so...domineering in bed?"

"It's always the quiet ones." The blond laughed. "It's as they say..." Slow smirk. "...'The quiet ones are the most promiscuous'." Chortle. "And count me in too."

Prussia cackled. "Kesese! No wonder those two are the semes!" Hands clapped together. "What an unexpected turn of events!" Snickers escaped. "Not that Ita-chan minds." The loud moan that followed definitely proved his point.

"Ah look! Straight for the curl!" France leaned forward, expression lewd. "Naughty, naughty..."

The Hispanic was perplexed. "Huh? What about the curl?"

"Oh you didn't know Antonio?" Slasher smile. "An Italy's curl is his erogenous zone."

Realization dawned on the Spaniard. "So when I tug on Lovino's—"

"Yep." Nod. "Anyways, let's get back to the matter at hand." The French pointed at the screen. "How many fingers are there?"

Prussia started counting on his own. "One, two, three, four, five, six...three from each." A lubricious laugh rang out. "Kesese!"

"Why would they need six?" The brunet pondered. "Isn't three the standard number?"

Smirk. "Well Ita-chan is going to accommodate two, not one." Licks lips once more. "How accommodating Ita-chan is, able to take six his first time around. And he looks to be enjoying himself."

"Well it's not like he's doing nothing." Crimson orbs were unable to detach from the sight before them. "He's making good use of his dexterous hands on both of them! And what a use!"

A chair screeched back, drawing attention to the source. "Toni? Where are you going?"

"Yeah Antonio, where are you going?" France was equally perplexed.

The addressed turned, slight guilt evident in emerald hues. Shock! "They're about to do the act itself, what with Ita-chan on top of Germany and Japan behind him..." He looked away. "Should we go now? You know, to respect them?"  _Now_  you say this?!

"Oh Antonio..." A hand clapped onto his back. "We must stay and watch. Who knows what might be going on elsewhere that will need our attention?" Who is he kidding? The apocalypse could be happening right above them and they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off a certain screen. Nor would a certain three be able to stop.

The Prussian snickered. "And besides, it's not our fault this...occurrence is going on. We just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Shouldn't it be 'the wrong place at the wrong time'?! "Things are about to get  _interesting_." Perverted smirk. "Kesesesese!"

"Okay." Mind easily changed.  _Far_  too easily. Shrugging, the guy sat back down. "Now where were we?"

Evil laughter. "The part when Germany and Japan were about to p—"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shrug. "I guess it's already started." Lewd laughter. "The Axis Virgin Trio is no more!"

"And man are those three in sync, what with all the bouncing and thrusting being perfectly in time." Prussia cheered. "Wow that's so hot and awesome! Most awesome seizing of vital regions ever!"

The Spaniard nodded. "It's hard to believe this is only their first time."

"Indeed..." Something caught the tawny's eye. "Hey look!"

And look they did. "West and Japan are looking at Ita-chan and each other with so much love in their eyes and Ita-chan to them too! And all that passionate kissing!" Tears gathered in red eyes. "Oh my awesome little brother is growing up!" All three proceed to hug, crying proudly. And twenty—incredulously long—minutes later...

"Tugging the curl again I see?" France drummed his fingers on the desk.

Spain smirked. "I think they're close. And with their other hands on Ita-chan's—"

"LUDWIG! KIKU!"

"FELI-KUN! LUDWIG-SAN!"

"FELICIANO! KIKU!"

Spoke too soon. The Spaniard whistled. "Look at all that's coming out of Ita-chan."

"And all that's splattered on West and Japan." Chuckle. "Yet it doesn't look like they will be stopping any time soon! After a little cooldown period..." We all know.

The French snickered. "Indeed." This time, a real smile crossed his lips. "But this isn't all lust Gilbert, Antonio." He sighed. "Only love can do this, be this powerful."

"Ti amo Ludwig, Kiku."

"Aishiteru Feli-kun, Ludwig-san."

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano, Kiku."

Smile. "Love indeed."

"Hey!" A light bulb went off in Prussia's head, the other two members of Bad Touch staring at him with curious eyes. "I have an awesome idea!" Clasps hands together. "Let's sell this to Hungary! We could make millions!"

THUD! The three whirled around, rushing outside. Whipping the door open, the source of the commotion could be seen immediately. "Make that billions." France snickered at the sight; the aforementioned woman had collapsed, the blood gushing out of her nose making the reason obvious. The puddle encompassed a large area in say—no time flat.

"Trillions."

* * *

Translation:

•German: Ich bring dich um=I'll kill you, Umkommen=Perish, Ich werde nicht zulassen, Haben Sie Italien=I will not let you have Italy, Grausam=Heartless, Ziegelwand=Brick Wall, Überheblich=Arrogant, Böse=Wicked, Danke=Thank you, bruder=brother, Preußen=Prussia, Bundesrepublik Deutschland=Federal Republic of Germany, Mein Gott=My God, Nein=No, Ich liebe dich=I love you, Was=What, Es tut mir leid=I'm sorry, Ja=Yes, Neuschwanstein=New Swanstone, Palas=Great hall, Lass uns gehen=Let's go, Erwähne es nicht=Do not mention it, Wunderschön=Beautiful, Ich entschuldige mich für die Wartezeit=I apologize for the wait, Ich liebe ihn dafür=I love him for it, Köstlich=Delicious, Das Essen sieht so gut aus=The food looks so good, Richtig=Right, Du auch=You too, Du auch bitte=You too please, Erinnere Ich werde immer liebe dich=Remember I'll always love you, mein Engel=my angel, Meine kostbare Liebhaber=My precious lover

•Japanese: Teme wo korosu=I'll kill you, Shee-nei=Die, Watashi wa teme ga Italia-kun o motte sasemasen=I won't let you have Italy, Doaho=idiot (a _VERY_ mean way), Kuukiatama=Air Head, Orokana=Brainless, Nōshinda=Brain-dead, Arigato=Thank you, Doitsu=Germany, itoshii=beloved, Shinsei Rōma=Holy Roman Empire, Nihon=Japan, Doushita=What's wrong, Watashi wa maketa=I lost, Watashi mo kimi wo aishiteimasu=I also love you, Hai=Yes, Watashi wa itsumo kimi o aishite kimashita=I've always loved you, Nani=What, Watashi no koto aishiteru=Do you love me, Sumimasen=Sorry, Sonna=No way, Osutoria=Austria, Hangarī=Hungary, Yakusoku shimasu=I promise, Kimi wa totemo utsukushii desu=You are so beautiful, Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu=I will love you forever no matter what, nii-chan=big brother, Suisu=Switzerland, Furansu=France, Supein=Spain, Puroisen=Prussia, Roshia=Russia, Igirisu=England, uke=receiver, seme=attacker, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Shinigami=Death God, Nande=Why, Doushite=Why, Wakarimashita=I got it, Utsukushii=Beautiful, Zettai ni utsukushīdesu=Absolutely beautiful, Sugoi=Amazing, Subarashii=Wonderful, Demo=But, Arigato=Thank you, Watashi no kuni e yōkoso=Welcome to my country, Sō seishikidearu koto o teishi=Stop being so formal, Bokutachiha Nihon ni genzai arimasu=We are currently in Japan, Ne=Hey, Sore wa totemo kireidesu=It's so pretty, Hontōni=Really, Yatta=Alright, Boku wa boku no negai ga kanautaidesu=I want my wishes to come true, Futari tomo=Both of you, Watashi ga otetsudai o sa sete kudasai=Please let me help, Yoshi=All right, Are=Huh, Ryoukai=Roger that, Dōitashimashite=You're welcome, Kimi wa hontōni yoidesu=You are really good, Omae mo hontōni yoidesu=You also are really good, Sore wa hijō ni tanoshikattadesu=It was really fun, Nani ga hoshiin desu ka=What do you want, Miro=Look, Utsukushii=Beautiful, Aishiteru=I love you, neko=cat, Goshinpainaku=Don't worry about it, Ah=Ah, Shinpai shinaide=Don't worry, Koitsu=This guy, Ikutsu ka no tiramisu o o tameshi kudasai=Please try some tiramisu, Oishī=Delicious, Mata ikutsu ka o tabemasu=Also have some, Amerika=America, Obete imasu=Remember, watashi no tenshi=my angel, Watashi no kichōna koibito=My precious lover, Chūgoku=China, anata=you, Nii-san=Older brother, Īe=No

•Italian: Mio Dio=My God, Non ho idea di che cosa si sta parlando, ma non voglio sentire altro di esso=I have no idea what you're talking about, but I won't hear any more of it, Che cosa=What, Sono così felice=I'm so happy, Grazie=Thank you, Germania=Germany, Giappone=Japan, Per favore non fuori mio padre=Please don't kill my dad, Sì=Yes, fratello=brother, Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore=Cathedral of Saint Mary of the Flower, Museo dell'Opera del Duomo=Museum of the Works of the Cathedral, hora italica=Italian time, Galleria dell'Accademia di Firenze=Gallery of the Academy of Florence, Palazzo Vecchio=Old Palace, Basilica di Santa Croce=Basilica of the Holy Cross, Piazzale Michelangelo=Michelangelo Square, Fantastico=Wonderful, ti amo=I love you, Scusa per l'attesa=Sorry for the wait, Delizioso=Delicious, Si prega di avere alcuni dango=Please have some dango, Avere qualche kaiserschmarrn=Have some kaiserschmarrn, Io sarò sempre ti amo entrambi troppo i miei angeli=I'll always love you both too my angels, Miei amanti preziosi=My precious lovers, Bon San Valentino=Happy Valentine's Day, il mio fratellino=my little brother, Nonno=Grandpa

That's the end! I hope this was a wonderful experience for you all! I sure loved it! XD

OH MY GOD! This chapter by itself was 32848 words, tied with the finale of Shinobi no Pokémon for being the longest single-chaptered thing I've ever written at 32848 words! It's _SO_ long that I could have _EASILY_ _DOUBLED_ this story's amount of chapters by splitting this sole one up! However, I _DID_ say that this would be the last _AND_ I had planned this story to only be eight chapters in the first place, so there you have it! ^_^

And the endgame ship is...Geritapan! That's right! Could Italy choose between Germany and Japan? Nope! He chose both! :D

I love Geritapan so much! It's so perfect and wonderful! It's a combination of Gerita and Itapan: two of my favorite ships! This OT3 is the best of three worlds—I ship Gerpan as well _IF AND ONLY IF_ Italy is present too! WOO! XD

Italy is _A LOT_ deeper than most people see. He is _NOT_ a useless moronic wimp in contrary to what some fans and nations in canon unfortunately think. Italy is actually pretty deep! In reality...he hates war and hurting others—which is why he surrenders instead of fighting back. Believe me, he can fight if he wants to. He means well for _EVERYONE_ even when most ruthlessly bully him for what they see on the surface! Italy is such a sweet and kind country! He just wants everyone to be happy, keeping up such a beautiful smile despite all the pain he goes through! DO NOT BASH ON HIM! HE'S ALREADY BULLIED SO MUCH HE HAS ANXIETY ISSUES! FOR REAL! Ò_Ó

 _YES_ , Austria _ACTUALLY_ abused Italy! Here's a link to just some of the instances:

littleitalythings(d)tumblr(d)com/post/133945099034/galaxy-derpy-hooves

I recommend Since-the-900s on Tumblr as well as her other three blogs littleitalythings, littlegeritathings, and littlegeritapanthings— _ESPECIALLY_  littlegeritapanthings! I LOVE THEM ALL! XD

since-the-900s(d)tumblr(d)com/

littleitalythings(d)tumblr(d)com/

littlegeritathings(d)tumblr(d)com/

littlegeritapanthings(d)tumblr(d)com/ *MY FAVORITE! (:*

Sadly, Geritapan is such a rare ship! There isn't much of it out there! NO FAIR! ToT

I actually like the Axis _A LOT_ more than the Allies in this series! :3

You all should listen to Pukapuka Vacation, Gakuen Fiesta, all the Axis mixes of Marukaite Chikyuu, Hatafutte Parade, Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo, and Hetalian Jet as well as all of the three's character songs with their translations! You know, I _LOVE_ headcanoning Italy singing 'Let's Look Behind the Rainbow' to both Germany and Japan with threes instead of twos, Japan singing 'May You Smile Today' to Italy, and Germany singing 'Ich Liebe...' to Italy! ^_^

Heck, listen to _ALL_ Hetalia music! They're all awesome! XD

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the ones who guessed the endgame ship correctly are...that one **Guest** who guessed Geritapan, **Jazz** , **Waterheart Dragon** , **Loriel Fluer** , **Chinasky** , **RoseBadwolf1000** , **maryranstadler1** , **Arthur Kirkland's Scones** , and **Nintendofg4life**! _YES_ , I know there are nine, not eight...but when it comes to this story, I feel _EXTRA_ generous! One more can't hurt! CONGRATULATIONS! ^o^

For those who guessed either Gerita or Itapan exclusively...you're technically right as well, just not all the way! Thanks for trying though! I really appreciate you bothering to guess! (:

The special prize for these nine is...YOU ALL RECEIVE A ONE-SHOT OF ANY FANDOM YOU WANT! XD

However, there are some restrictions:

•Can only be a one-shot

•It cannot take a _RIDICULOUS_ amount of effort to write—for example, I should be able to write it _WITHOUT_ doing a _TREMENDOUS_ amount of research or any at all.

•The story _MUST NOT BE A RIDICULOUS LENGTH_ (DETERMINED BY ME)

•If you want actual dialogue in your one-shot, then you need to follow these conditions:

-You _MUST_ give me a _WEBSITE LINK_ to a script (AKA don't _JUST_ tell me where to find it, give me the link! Make sure it isn't censored either.)

-You _MUST_ give me a _WEBSITE LINK_ to the clip itself and all of them if there are multiple (AKA don't _JUST_ tell me where to find it, give me the link! Make sure it isn't censored either.)

-IT CANNOT BE OUTRAGEOUSLY LONG OR EXTREMELY COMPLICATED (DETERMINED BY ME)

•I have to approve of the idea

*Oh yes, I won't write a one-shot involving a ship I'm not comfortable with. Sorry /:*

You all have one month to claim your prize before you won't be able to! Hurry up before this offer expires on June 28th 2016! :D

Now onto the trivia...

•How long is this chapter?

•Who did Italy and Japan cosplay as, which anime are they from, and which lines do they quote?

If you answer these questions correctly, you get...a one-shot! However, the restrictions are—and for all:

•Can only be a one-shot

•Can only be Geritapan—Gerita, Itapan, and Gerpan are also options but Geritapan must be _IMPLIED_ nevertheless—and nothing else

•It cannot take a _RIDICULOUS_ amount of effort to write—for example, I should be able to write it _WITHOUT_ doing a _TREMENDOUS_ amount of research or any at all.

•The story _MUST NOT BE A RIDICULOUS LENGTH_ (DETERMINED BY ME)

•I have to approve of the idea

Oh wait, there's more! I present...A CHANCE TO WIN A SECOND—OR THIRD—ONE-SHOT! However, you have to at least attempt the trivia above to even participate in this.

•What does 'Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità' mean? (Hint: Each word is a different language in this order: Japanese, German, Italian)

•What was Japan about to say to Italy near the end of chapter 6 and in chapter 7 before Germany interrupted him—give me the romaji, I will _ONLY_ accept the romaji (Hint: Translate 'I love you' to Japanese via Google Translate and complete the portion of what Japan was about to say. Watashi wa kimi o _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (fill in the blanks))

If you guess both of these correctly, you win a second/third one-shot!

*The restrictions are the same as the above trivia.

...And a possible third/fourth! Man I'm being generous! The prerequisite is...find an absolutely adorable picture of Geritapan! However, there _ARE_ requirements:

•All three must be _GUYS—NO GENDERBENDS!_

•The link  _MUST_  be accessible; in other words, the periods  _MUST_  be censored—for example, they could be replaced with (d) or simply spaced apart. If you want to see an example, just look above

If I approve, you'll win a third/fourth one-shot!

*The restrictions are still the same as the above two trivias.

The restrictions above _STILL_ apply except for it only being a one-shot _IF AND ONLY IF_ you wish to combine two or three or all of them together. In that case, you'll be receiving either a two-shot and two one-shots, two two-shots, a three-shot and a one-shot, or a single four-shot instead (Four total only applies to those who won the guessing of the endgame ship and completed the two trivias as well as sending me that picture)

 _ALL_ submissions to _EACH_ part _MUST_ be sent to me via _REVIEW ONLY_ ; PMs _WILL NOT_ be accepted _EXCEPT_ to check answers. Same with any other possible method. If you want them to be _OFFICIAL_ , you know what to do.

These are some new restrictions I've added due to previous experiences:

*You have to have had an _ACTUAL INTEREST_ in this piece, you had to have read the _ENTIRE_ story _AND_ leave reviews; I _WILL NOT_ tolerate people using me to write one-shots for practically _NOTHING!_ Never again.

* _ALL_ components of this trivia—as well as the picture submissions—will remain open for _ONLY ONE WEEK_ ; in other words, once the time limit is up...they all become _NULL!_ This trivia will last until June 4th 2016 and after that...sorry.

**_ ATTENTION: IF YOU ARE A GUEST REVIEWER A.K.A. DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, THEN YOU MUST CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THE NEXT THING I UPDATE—ONE-SHOT OR MULTI-CHAPTERED—SO YOU CAN KNOW IF YOU WON OR NOT. IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! _ **

If you do have an account, then I'll simply PM the results to you and we'll go on from there.

*Oh yes, you must put your answers and link in my ff.net version of this story too to be eligible*

Good luck answering and thanks for reading this story! XD


End file.
